


To my beloved Ash.

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx is a CEO, Drama & Romance, Forced Marriage, M/M, Sing has an unidirectional crush
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: La vida de Ash Lynx era una maldita prisión, él odiaba su trabajo, detestaba a su esposo y le enfermaba tener que cargar con aquel apellido. Por un fortuito encuentro del destino él acaba conociendo a Eiji Okumura, un aspirante a novelista con el corazón roto y los sueños a la mitad, quien no solo despierta la curiosidad del lince de Nueva York, sino que se convierte en su nuevo objetivo. ¿Se puede resurgir de las cenizas o solo se las lleva el viento? De todas formas él dijo que lo amaba.Pareja principal: Ash X Eiji.Segundaria: Shorter x Yut.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Blanca/Okumura Eiji, Ibe Akira/Sing Soo-Ling, Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologo.

_Sus besos perdieron el tren a Nueva York esa noche, sus caricias llegaron demasiado tarde a la fila del tiempo, él esperó que lo buscara en ese olvidado parque para arreglar aquel intento de relación. No pasó. Que caprichosa era la felicidad, a veces se quedaba un instante, otras se aferraba una vida. Lo único él dejó en aquel viejo apartamento fue la reminiscencia de sus cenizas._

—¡Blanca es un idiota! —Ya era su tercer vaso de alcohol, la cabeza le estaba martillando como si alguien estuviese demoliendo sus memorias para dejar en ruina el lugar. Las incandescentes luces del local fueron una molestia, sus quejas llamaron la atención de los demás comensales—. Parece una broma. —La mandíbula le pesó mientras sus dedos trataban de hundirse en el cristal, él era un chico demasiado lindo para aquel explosivo carácter—. ¿Irse al Caribe?, ¿Cuántos años cree que tiene? —Aquel elegante bar en el centro se había vuelto sofocante para él. Sudor empapó su camisa y su cordura, su respiración fue un caliente retorcijón de entrañas. Joder. Le pesaba tanto el corazón. Mal de amores, ¿No?

—¿Él solo se fue? —La mirada del más bajo se enfocó en el ventanal del costado. La oscuridad se había tragado la ciudad al igual que el silencio. La nariz le ardió, las piernas le temblaron—. ¿No te dijo nada antes? —Aunque Sing se estaba esforzando por mantener el temple y la suavidad en su voz, ver a Eiji en aquel estado le dolía de sobremanera. Tan deplorable—. Algo debió pasar. —Los labios del japonés se fruncieron. Ni él lo recordaba bien.

—Discutimos por algo pequeño. —Él se frotó el entrecejo, con fuerza—. Esa clase de discusiones que tienen las parejas normales y saben arreglarlas. —Un par de gritos. Un portazo. Un ultimátum. Una fotografía rota. El chirriar de las maletas. Adiós—. Lo espere en el parque toda la noche pensando que vendría por mí. —Su suspiro se convirtió en un nudo en su garganta. Él soltó aquel vaso, dolido—. Pero no lo hizo. —Y él lo entendía. Claro que lo hacía. Blanca era un hombre mayor, no se podía rebajar a sus berrinches. El estrés, la rutina y el cansancio eran veneno para cualquier relación.

—¿Cuándo regresaste él ya no estaba? —¡Oh! ¡Pero no lo entendía!—. ¿No te dejo la llave del apartamento o algo? —¡Claro que no lo hacía! Habían estado en ese noviazgo desde hace tanto que había perdido la noción y el inicio. Las contracciones en su pecho fueron dolorosas, como si se hubiese roto algo dentro de él y ahora esos pedazos lo estuviesen desgarrando. No le importaba. Carcajeó. Con un poco más de vodka se convencería.

—No puedo ni mirar ese apartamento. —Si él quería irse al Caribe a conocer chicas del color del chocolate y a leer libros hasta quedar ciego era su problema—. Perdón por llamarte tan tarde, Sing. —Después de todo aquel plan se escuchaba mucho mejor que hundirse en la mísera con él. Él lo había abandonado en el momento perfecto. Debería aplaudirle.

—Está bien. —El nombrado apretó su mano contra el mantel, vacilante. Él era secretos y arrepentimientos. Era tarde y amargura—. Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que lo necesites. —La mirada del japonés se suavizó. Él era un buen amigo. Su cuerpo se relajó en aquella elegante silla de madera—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —El alcohol lo había emborrachado hasta las venas. Él negó.

—Pensé que esto sería una buena idea por como lo pintan en las películas pero solo me siento peor. —La cabeza le daba vueltas y su estómago era un hervor ácido—. ¿Por qué me dejaste seguir con esto? —Las cejas del más alto se alzaron, ofendidas, ¿Qué tan tonto debía ser él para que aún en esas condiciones Eiji le pareciese lindo? La culpa le gritó.

—Tú fuiste quien me llamó exigiendo mi compañía. —Las mejillas del japonés fueron infierno y escarlata, él no pudo mantener una mirada con Sing. Él no pudo pensar más. Estaba bien porque dolía. Porque dolía le gustaba.

—Eras más adorable cuando eras pequeño. —El aludido rodó los ojos, ofendido. Nunca más lo dejaría tomar alcohol—. ¿Por qué tú creciste tanto y yo me quedé así? —Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello del japonés. Aquella mesa se profesó como un abismo entre ellos dos. Ellos estaban a kilómetros de sentimientos.

—Dejaste de crecer antes de entrar a la universidad. —Su chasqueo de lengua y sus quejas de borracho le parecieron encantadoras—. Eiji. —Sing acomodó su rostro sobre su palma, enroscando sus dedos en hebras de noche y perdiendo la vida por ojos coquetos—. No te cierres a la posibilidad de conocer a alguien por culpa de Blanca. —No quería que esas palabras se escucharan interesadas. Pero lo eran.

—No quiero pasar por esto otra vez. —El más bajo cruzó sus brazos frente a las botellas de vodka para dejar caer su mentón en aquel pequeño espacio de mezclilla—. Pero no lo culpo, mi carrera no existe, él era quien estaba lidiando con los gastos. —Su corazón se desbordó cuando él tuvo que dormir en esa cama solo. Extrañaba la exagerada figura de Blanca bajo las sábanas, escucharlo hablar de libros, verlo cocinar recetas extravagantes, incluso aquel pestilente perfume que tanto odiaba. Lo quería de regreso.

—Creí que Ibe te había conseguido una entrevista. —Un risilla sarcástica retumbó entre ellos dos. No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación—. Ya sabes, en esa empresa lujosa, la que sale en las noticias. —La mejilla de Eiji se hundió contra sus nudillos. Sus ojos eran carmesí. Su mente una telaraña.

—Él dijo que le iba a preguntar a un viejo amigo en la empresa, pero no sé. —Sus palabras fueron una amarga calada de realidad—. Él debe estar sufriendo como mi representante. —Eiji Okumura era como una estrella fugaz. Lo vieron extinguirse antes de llegar.

—Hey. —Los dedos de Sing seguían enredados en el cabello del contrario, él no lo quería soltar—. Tuviste un libro exitoso. —Aunque las palabras del chino eran de intenciones nobles y dulces, para él no fueron más que lástima. Anhelo tratando de recomponerse, sin embargo, sus fragmentos se habían repartido por todo el bar. ¿Cómo los encontraría?

—Recuerda que dijiste eso cuando no te pueda pagar el alquiler. —Cualquiera tropezaba cuando las luces estaban apagadas, no obstante, él sentía que toda su vida había estado a ciegas, las piernas ya le dolían—. Ya deberíamos irnos. —Las personas vivían de sueños y se alimentaban de esperanza—. Esto no me hará sentir mejor, ahora solo quiero dormir. —Eran lugares y eran momentos. Pero los lugares estaban impregnados de memorias y los instantes eran fotografías de Blanca en fila.

—Iré a pagar la cuenta, espérame aquí. —Más que una petición, aquellas palabras fueron una amenaza. Aunque Sing era menor, él se estaba comportando como un hermano mayor. Genial, Eiji. Su historia era la personificación de un desastre.

Él suspiró, contemplando la decadencia de la ciudad por aquel empañado ventanal. La multitud era máscaras de papel y bolsas reciclables, era tacones rojos sobre acera quebrada y lluvia gris en espera de ser rasgada. Él se mordió el labio. No había sido capaz de regresar a su hogar. Todo el lugar estaba impregnado de Blanca, su cepillo de dientes seguía junto al suyo, las tazas de pareja estaban al centro de la cocina, aquellos viejos y estorbosos libros seguían repartidos por toda la habitación. El pecho le quemó. Que patético sería que un hombre adulto rompiese en llanto mientras los demás comensales estaban en reuniones ejecutivas y citas románticas. Extrañarlo era algo que no se permitiría. Las piernas le tiritaron cuando él se trató de levantar. Necesitaba agua. Cada pisada que él dio en aquel local fue un pedazo de irrealidad. Él no sentía el suelo, era nubes. Él no veía la verdad, era fracaso. Él ya no era una persona. Él era cenizas.

_El destino se perdió en el tren de Nueva York._

Frente a un sucio espejo en el baño del bar, con las garras entre las grietas del lavamanos y una paciencia que no existía, se encontraba la otra mitad de esta tragedia. La mandíbula se le había trabado de tanto forzar sonrisas y pretender carcajadas, él se acarició el mentón, joder, le crujieron los huesos y le pesó la consciencia. La corbata era un grillete sobre su cuello. Las bolsas en sus ojos eran plomo y nieve manchada. Aquel traje de sastre era una desalmada prisión. Su respiración empañó su reflejo en el cristal. Aunque era parte del trabajo fingir y vender almas, él se apretó el ceño, con fuerza, sus pulmones se llenaron de espinas y su mente de una putrefacta claridad, esto estaba mal. Su estómago era un asqueroso nudo de mierda. Este no fue el acuerdo que le prometieron. Dino Golzine se las pagaría. Un golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos, él se dio vueltas, con lentitud, sus hombros se relajaron frente a aquella imagen. Un chico, delgado y delicado, se había tambaleado para caer encima de la puerta, quejidos ininteligibles escaparon de sus labios junto a un lloriqueo, él parecía confundido y constipado. Tan fuera de lugar. Las piernas de aquel hombre se encogieron sobre las baldosas para llegar a su pecho, todo él estaba empapado, como si hubiese corrido por una tormenta, el rubio se inclinó, con cautela. Cuando él le tocó el hombro el contrario tembló. La imagen le recordó a un pequeño conejo asustado. Lindo.

—¿Estas bien? —No hubo respuesta de parte de aquel muchacho. A juzgar por sus facciones él dedujo que era japonés. Su mirada no lo amedrentó—. ¿Puedes pararte? —Con un tímido movimiento de nuca, él negó. Él no parecía acostumbrado a esta clase de ambientes.

—¿Donde? —Él ni siquiera pudo terminar su pregunta, un quejido le desgarró la garganta. Sus párpados se presionaron con violencia. Esta no era su noche. Todo le dolía. Todo se sentía mal, ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?, ¿Por qué él lo había dejado aquí? Ah claro, ¡Él estaba en el Caribe!

—¿Estas con alguien? —Eiji olvidó la existencia de Sing bajo esos ojos. Eran verdes, más intensos que cualquier amanecer que él hubiese contemplado, más adictivos que cualquier cajetilla de cigarrillo que no había probado. Le robaron la respiración. Ash se sintió nervioso frente a aquel chico. La curiosidad en las facciones ajenas le pareció agradable y linda. Pero no.

—No lo sé. —Hubo un extraño y fantasioso magnetismo en el aire—. Yo no recuerdo mucho. —El alcohol le había adormilado la última neurona para que solo se pudiese enfocar en él. Cuando Eiji trató de ponerse de pie su cuerpo no cooperó. La caída fue torpe y estridente. Graciosa para el rubio.

—Te ayudo. —El más alto rodeó su propio cuello con el brazo del japonés. Pronto, el gran lince de Nueva York tuvo una excelente idea—. Te ves cómo alguien que necesita descansar, te dejaré en un hotel cerca. —Finalmente él había encontrado una excusa para deshacerse de esos tediosos empresarios. Brillante. Ash sonrió con agudeza, satisfecho por su propia genialidad mientras Sing buscaba de manera desesperada a su amigo. Él nunca parecía llegar a tiempo cuando se trabaja de Eiji Okumura. Era tan triste la verdad.

_Sus caricias llegaron demasiado temprano en la nostalgia del momento._

Dándole una vaga y floja explicación a sus inversionistas, él desapareció en un taxi. Su suspiro de alivio fue escarcha y alma. Fue invierno y vanagloria. Los cabellos de aquel desconocido le hicieron cosquillas contra las mejillas mientras aquel sujeto se dedicaba a dormitar encima de su hombro. Curioso ¿No? Aunque meterse en problemas ajenos no era la política de Ash Lynx, aquel hombre lo había salvado de una noche de fatiga y cinismo. Al menos lo dejaría descansar en un buen hotel. No fue difícil cargar al chico hasta el cuarto, él era delgado y ligero, casi un sueño. La respiración de aquel hombre sobre su oreja le dio escalofríos. Él olía a alcohol, cafeína y girasoles. Que persona más extraña. El rubio lo dejó caer sobre una extravagante y mullida cama. La habitación era elegante y ostentosa, oscuridad se había enlazado al aire, magnanimidad y lujo eran deprendidos entre esas cuatro paredes y el engaño de la ventana. Bien, al menos podía darle eso a ese extraño, se lo debía. Antes de que se pudiese ir un par manos sujetaron la orilla de su chaqueta. El tiempo dejó de ser escrito entre ellos dos. 

—¿Me vas a dejar otra vez? —La seriedad con la que esa pregunta fue pronunciada le heló la sangre. Aquella desolada y despechada mirada le cortó el hálito con un nudo de garganta, tragó. Era obvio que este chico estaba intoxicando—. ¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera puedes enfrentarme? —Era risible que no le estuviese hablando a él—. ¿Eso es todo lo que valgo para ti Blanca? —Le molestó. Sin motivo ni coherencia, aquello le fastidió.

—Niño me estas confundiendo con alguien más. —No obstante, Eiji no lo dejó. Sus uñas se hundieron sobre su prenda, temiendo que él se esfumase entre la magia y la confusión de la habitación. Si lo perdía. Los ojos le ardieron. No. Por favor ya no.

—Yo nunca espere ser tan bueno escribiendo como tú, ¿sabes? —Aquel chico estaba delirante sobre la cama, el colchón crujió, la estática tuvo sabor a cigarrillos. El más alto se congeló cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cintura, aquel agarre fue delicado y tímido. Le presionó el corazón—. Nunca soñé con compararme contigo, pero al menos pensé que me respetabas como tu igual. —Ash Lynx odiaba esta clase de situaciones. Eran innecesarias y fastidiosas. Una maldición.

—Oye. —Sin embargo, por más extraño que esto fuese.

—¿Es divertido estar en el Caribe? —No le molestó estar envuelto en esto con él—. ¿Encontraste a alguien mejor que yo? —El rubio suspiró, resignado, él se quitó la chaqueta, sabiendo que ese niño no lo dejaría irse esta noche. Llanto seco se había trazado sobre esas delicadas facciones como hielo—. Espero que lo hayas hecho. —Mirar a aquel desastroso chico a los ojos fue algo que nunca pudo olvidar.

Esta persona… Toda el alma se le electrificó. Tan extraño.

—Así que tu amante te dejo. —Con sus yemas él trató de retirar la pena, el roce fue chispeante y peligroso. Fue el inicio de algo que no debía suceder—. Las relaciones no son como las venden en los libros ¿no? —Aún fuera de sí mismo, el más bajo rio.

—No lo son. — Aquel perfume era tan diferente al que usaba su exnovio. Le gustó. Él se dejó envolver por esa desconocida y reconfortante esencia. Tan cálida. Aquella noche había sido una maraña de caos y despecho. Que calamidad—. Tú no eres Blanca, ¿No es así? —Él ni siquiera supo lo que había dicho. Él no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero le dolía. Los ojos le pesaban como si fuesen concreto. Su corazón sollozaba cada vez que latía. La risa de aquel desconocido lo relajó.

—No. —Los brazos de Ash terminaron de rodear el cuerpo del japonés—. Pero puedo sostenerte esta noche como si fuera él. —Aquellos grandes e ingenuos ojos fueron eternidad para el lince de Nueva York. El brillo con el que fulguraron esas orbes fue hipnotizante y seductor, él sonrió, acariciando las mejillas del más bajo. La soledad era un arma abrumadora y sofocante. Bien lo sabía. Por un par de horas él también lo usaría para lidiar con ella.

Ya daba igual.

Entre balbuceos sin sentido y risas intoxicadas ellos se quedaron dormidos, sabiendo este encuentro no sería más que un penoso y agradable sueño. Sabiendo que nunca más se tendrían que enfrentar las caras. Una pena. Cuando Eiji despertó su cabeza fue un martirio. Las orejas le ardieron, la jaqueca lo atormentó, sus músculos fueron atropellados por la realidad, una mierda. Él se restregó los ojos, ansioso, el pecho le pesó como si estuviese contra la espada y la pared. Él parpadeó, confundido. No. Alto. Alguien literalmente lo estaba aplastando. Sudor y angustia le quemaron la piel mientras él trataba de comprender la situación. Lo último que recordaba era haberse estado quejando con su mejor amigo en un bar, ¡Sing! ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Ay no. Sin querer lidiar con aquella infernal resaca o tener que afrontar al hombre que tenía en la cama él tomó sus zapatos para salir del cuarto, ¿Cómo lo pagaría? ¡Nunca más tomaría alcohol! Blanca solo le había dejado desastres y remordimiento. Lo maldijó mil veces más.

Ash se removió sobre la cama, incómodo frente a la repentina sensación de vacío, sus párpados se abrieron con pesadumbre para poder repasar la escena del crimen. Él carcajeó, apagado. Por supuesto que estaba solo. No le importó, estaba acostumbrado. Pero que caprichosa era la felicidad, solo lo había visitado un par de horas. De regreso a la realidad. Él sacó el celular de su abrigo. Decenas de llamadas perdidas le saltaron en la pantalla solo para provocarle fastidio. Su esposo era una maldita molestia.

_Lo único él dejó en aquel cuarto fue la reminiscencia de sus cenizas._


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Muchas gracias por haber entrado a leer esta pequeña historia.  
> Sabrán que soy más feliz cuando me vean actualizar a una hora humana, no siendo un vampiro, pero por mientras. Acá estamos.  
> ¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero que sea de su agrado.

_Los seres humanos eran tiempo. Algunos pasaban toda una vida coleccionando corazones para acomodarlos sobre estantes en el alma, intentando llenar un amargo vacío con retazos y admiración. Otros preferían sumirse en el olvido y refugiarse en el dulce abrazo de la soledad. Algunas miradas se esfumaban en un instante, imperceptible e insignificante. Otras regresaban en caladas de miseria y eternidad._

_Eiji Okumura era el momento que llegaba tarde a su propia realidad._

Moverse fue un martirio bajo los primeros rayos de la madrugada, el café, la cólera y la decadencia fueron una mezcla adictiva y desastrosa, su estómago burbujeó como si sus pastillas de fantasía se hubiesen desechó bajo el peso de la realidad para enfermarlo. Él suspiró, intentando despegar su rostro del teclado del computador. Su cabeza era un matorral de jaqueca e ideas muertas, los pedazos de su corazón se encontraban esparcidos desde su desdicha hasta el Caribe, al haberse quedado dormido sobre su brazo este ya no le respondió, solo colgó entre la indiferencia del invierno y la ciudad. Amargo. El pecho se le comprimió bajo una dolorosa tormenta de espinas cuando vislumbró el trabajo de su noche anterior. Él rio, angustiado. Tenía la piel erizada y la mente varada. Diez horas y apenas había conseguido escribir un maldito párrafo. Él se frotó el entrecejo, frustrado, ser un novelista fracasado no había sido el sueño de su juventud. Las orbes le ardieron con una impotencia casi infantil, sus manos se convirtieron en puños sobre la pantalla. Blanca le había dicho que los bloqueos no eran más que pretextos para quienes eran incapaces de dejarse arrastrar por la pasión, y ahí estaba él, en blanco, estático y paralizado. Era como si sus pensamientos estuviesen chocando con muros de cristal. Se veían pero no se escuchaban. Se anhelaban, no obstante, eran insuficientes. No había coherencia. Él golpeó las teclas, despechado. Nunca estuvo a su nivel, ¿Verdad? Ese siempre había sido el problema. Él sabía que no era un artista de calibre, él sabía que era la mofa de la élite, no obstante, le dolía. Que cruel y caprichosa era la vida.

Él había tenido el coraje suficiente como para dejarlo todo porque amaba escribir, sin embargo, tratar no compraba talento y su pasión lo había dejado en ruinas.

—¿Trasnochaste otra vez? —La voz de Sing fue un tenue susurro bajo sus delirios, él se dio vueltas, con lentitud, sus dedos se congelaron con un fatídico rigor mortis, su piel careció de color—. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. —El más joven se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, su ceño se tensó frente al demacrado semblante que le mostró el japonés. Eiji era esa clase de persona.

—Lo sé. —Cuando ya estaba abajo le gustaba hundirse más. Era como si lo necesitase—. Pero sino escribo un nuevo libro no te podré pagar el alquiler. —Como si fuese adicto a la tortura y al dolor. El más alto suspiró, dejándose caer en el marco de la puerta. Aunque llevaban dos semanas viviendo juntos, en aquel cuarto no había nada.

—Ya te lo dije, tu compañía es más que suficiente. —Los hombros se le relajaron, él cerró el computador, resignado. Era extraño recibir comprensión y cariño en lugar de quejas—. Pero si te vuelves a desvelar escribiendo, tendremos una seria conversación. —Eiji rodó los ojos. Aunque Sing era un par de años menor, él lo trataba como si fuese un niño. Él estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, escuchando a sus huesos tronar mientras la sangre le volvía a fluir.

—Es un mal hábito que me contagió Blanca. —El de ascendencia china no disimuló el desagrado que le provocó escuchar ese nombre. Su mandíbula se deformó, las orejas le palpitaron, la garganta se le cerró—. Él siempre me dijo que la noche era el mejor momento para escribir. —Ante sus ojos aquel profesor era un desvergonzado ladrón. Petulante.

—Por eso siempre te quedabas dormido en clases. —Sus uñas se hundieron en sus codos, el aire fue una obscura bruma de envidia—. Me parece una idea excelente, Eiji, él debió ser todo un genio. —¿No era injusto? Sing Soo-Ling había estado acumulando valor por años para confesarse a aquel chico solo para que un corpulento extraño se lo arrebatase con coquetería barata.

—No seas así con él. —Y aún en esta situación él lo defendía. Los dientes le chirriaron, el corazón le lloró. Era injusto—. Es un buen consejo. —Tan injusto. El más bajo se levantó de la silla, con suavidad.

—¿Valió la pena reprobar un curso solo por escuchar a ese idiota? —La sonrisa del japonés fue mortal. Le robó el hálito y le destruyó las neuronas. Seductora e inocente, ¿Cómo no amarlo si él era así?

—Lo valió. —Los pasos de Eiji fueron torpes y endebles hacia la cocina—. De alguna manera las horas se hacen más largas en la noche. —Su mente seguía en otro lugar—. Además se siente raro dormir solo. —Aunque sus palabras fueron ligeras y casuales, la nostalgia que se pintó dentro de esas orbes fue dolorosa de contemplar. Haber perdido a su otra mitad lo había dejado inmerso en un indiferente océano gris.

—Bueno. —Sing no tenía las palabras correctas ni las emociones claras—. Siempre puedes dormir en mi habitación. —Su corazón era un desastre que le pertenecía al japonés. La ansiedad fue una atronadora explosión en su cabeza, su balbuceo fue tan delator como su sonrojo—. Ya sabes, como cuando lo hacíamos en la universidad para estudiar. —Sus pensamientos fueron una laxa carrera de nervios. Él rio, apoyándose contra la pared para que el orgulloso no se le cayese. No obstante, la dignidad ya la había perdido por culpa de Blanca. Maldito charlatán.

—Gracias. —Eiji no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Aunque llevaban años siendo amigos, él no lo entendía en esta clase de momentos. El silencio fue pesado e incómodo. Tratando de disipar la tensión el más bajo llenó dos tazas con café instantáneo. Barato y desabrido. Perfecto para la situación.

—¿Ibe no te iba a llamar hoy? —Aquello fue un intento penoso y desesperado por salvar la atmósfera—. ¿Qué pasó con la entrevista? —Funcionó. El japonés le extendió un tazón. El cosquilleo del vapor empañó su sonrisa y embriagó sus sueños.

—Una empresa tan renombrada como esa no necesita de un escritor mediocre. —El sabor se le impregnó en los pulmones, la estridencia de la ciudad fue irreal en aquella habitación—. Ellos tienen a personas importantes como Yut-Lung Lee. —Aquel hombre había sido su inspiración y escape incontables veces. Eiji admiraba de sobremanera al chino. Le dolía. No quería envidiarlo pero lo hacía. Decía apoyarlo, sin embargo, lo despreciaba por brillar. 

—A mí me gustó tu libro. —Las personas con talento real eran abrumadoras. Cada vez que el más bajo leía las novelas de aquel autor el alma se le llenaba de espejos rotos. Era emocionante, apasionante, inspirador, desalmado, era tanto que él no lo podía soportar. Era hilarante siquiera intentar crear algo con una mente tan común como la suya.

—Es porque no has leído las de él. —Era como si él fuese un ramo de margaritas; lindas, inocentes y agradables—. Hasta Blanca lo admiraba. —Y Yut-Lung Lee fuese ramillete de dalias; impulsivo, apasionado y exótico, ¿Trabajar en la misma empresa que él? Ni de chiste. 

—¿Por qué es más importante la opinión de Blanca que la mía? —El despecho aplacó la razón en aquella conversación—. Siempre me dejas como el segundo lugar. —De la pena a la ira. De la ira a los celos. De los celos al rencor. Sus uñas se clavaron dentro de su palma, sus piernas temblaron.

—Porque él es un crítico de literatura. —Para Eiji la respuesta fue obvia, no obstante, el contrario supo que había más. Sin importar que tanto él se esforzaba el japonés no lo miraba. Podría tatuarse su nombre en medio de la frente y él no lo notaría—. ¿Por qué siento que ya no estábamos hablando de libros? —Lo mismo había pasado esa noche en el bar. Él había desaparecido con un maldito desconocido. Pero él lo había acogido en la desolación.

—Porque es lo mismo siempre. —Él lo había acunado en la tragedia, él lo había abrazado hasta que sus inseguridades se quedasen dormidas—. De alguna manera nunca me eliges a mí. —Él era quien lo amaba de manera devota. Casi sagrada. La atmósfera se quebró. Respirar fue imposible.

—Ya me disculpé por lo que pasó en el bar. —El café tuvo sabor a remordimiento y resaca—. Enserio no me acuerdo de lo que sucedió. —El más bajo dejó la taza de lado. Él quiso acercarse al contrario, no obstante, una densa y afilada barrera se había instalado entre ellos dos. Era su culpa.

—¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que me sentí cuando desapareciste? —El japonés bajó la nuca, avergonzado, sus párpados fueron plomo y su consciencia una sátira—. La policía se burló de mí cuando los llamé diciéndome que te habías ido con un ligue. —La pestilencia del smog se hizo presente con los bocinazos de la autopista. Su atención se enfocó en el piso. Luego lo tendría que limpiar.

—Perdón. —Él no podía lamentar un suceso que no recordaba, sin embargo—. No volverá a pasar. —Lo hacía. El más alto se frotó el entrecejo, tratando de recolectar paciencia y volver a esconder las emociones que tenía por él, no obstante, aquello era una despiadada agonía. 

—No, yo me sobrepase. —Sabía que no era el momento para confesarse. Racionalmente él entendía que Eiji se sintiese frágil y herido—. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, esa noche pudo haber acabado diferente. —Sin embargo, él estaba aterrado. Aunque el libro favorito de Blanca hablaba sobre la soledad humana, no existían las palabras suficientes para describir aquella sensación.

—Lo sé. —Era pesada, sofocante y filosa—. Prefiero no pensarlo. —Era más de lo que podían soportar. Mirarse a los ojos fue extraño. Sing pudo vislumbrar esplendor y lirismo dentro de aquellas orbes. Eran grandes, ingenuas y efímeras. Eran el espejismo de sus sueños y el fervor de sus anhelos. 

—La próxima vez que quieras beber lo haremos acá. —Pero para Eiji fue encontrarse con compasión y pena—. Puede ser divertido. —Él ya no se sentía lo suficiente como para llamarse autor. Él ni siquiera estaba actuando como una persona. Suspiró, Blanca se había llevado su confianza con él hacia el Caribe.

—Es un trato. —Y ahora él no sabía cómo continuar. Él no era más que un honda en un océano de soledad. Una estridente y empalagosa melodía irrumpió la decadencia de esa relación, el más bajo parpadeó, ido, antes de buscar su celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo que le faltaba. Él cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que le esperaba—. ¿Ibe? —El rechazo era obvio y predecible.

¿Alguien como él?

No.

—Eiji. —Su nombre fue una maraña de latidos y angustia. Él odiaba la esperanza, era desgarradora y sanguinaria—. ¿Crees poder estar listo en un par de horas? —Pero la buscaba.

—Sí. —En el fondo la codiciaba más que nada. Él sabía que no debía esperar algo o le dolería.

—Max lo hizo, te consiguió una entrevista de trabajo con el nuevo jefe de la compañía. —Sin embargo, lo deseaba. Lo anhelaba tanto que se le paralizaron las piernas y se le detuvo la respiración. Los ojos le ardieron. ¡No! No lo lograría y solo se haría daño. Él iría y lo rechazarían, aquello ya parecía una fatídica rutina de comedia.

—Lo entiendo. —Hacerse ilusiones sería tan autodestructivo—. Gracias. —Estrictamente estúpido—. Estaré allí con mi currículo. —Pero no había nada más tonto que un escritor.

_Yut-Lung Lee era el instante de las estrellas equivocadas._

En un elegante y ostentoso apartamento en el centro de una despiadada y putrefacta ciudad se encontraba un chico hecho de lamentos y aversión. Sus pasos fueron un estridente y compulsivo retumbar. El sabor del vodka y las píldoras para dormir aún lo tenían aturdido. Y es que él no lo podía creer. Sus uñas se incrustaron en sus palmas hasta dejar herida. Su corazón fue un espeso escurrir de ácido. La asquerosa fotografía de su matrimonio se hallaba entre sus manos. Sus cejas se fruncieron hasta que ya no pudo ver, su respiración fue una nauseabunda calina de mentiras. Debían estarlo jodiendo. Él era la estrella de esa compañía, él era quien se había dedicado a los negocios y se había convertido en el rostro de la marca, ¡¿Entonces, por qué?! Él arrojó el marco contra la pared, frustrado, el vidrio quebrado sobre esa estúpida cara solo lo fastidió más. Joder. Sus hermanos y Dino Golzine le regalaron su puesto a su marido, hilarante ¿No?

Todo lo que había hecho el lince de Nueva York fue carcajear en reuniones y desprender encanto, cuando él era quien hacía todo el maldito trabajo. Y lo odiaba. El rencor que sentía hacia Ash Lynx era mierda hasta el cuello y ponzoña para el diablo. Sus pasos fueron un potente estruendo hacia el comedor. Si él estaba destruyendo todo lo que le importaba, él haría lo mismo. El doble. El triple. Una infinidad más, ¡El rubio ni siquiera lo vería llegar! Y ahí estaba, dormitando sobre el sofá. Las venas le palpitaron en la frente, las entrañas le gruñeron clamando venganza. Se cruzó los brazos. Pobrecito, debía ser un trabajo realmente agotador pasear a los clientes entre bares y clubes nudistas. Pobre infeliz.

—Oye. —Bajo el efecto de la frustración y lo adictivo de la envidia, él le arrebató el cojín a su esposo—. Ya es más de medio día, tienes trabajo que hacer. —Una maliciosa sonrisa se trazó sobre sus labios cuando observó como la cabeza del rubio rebotó contra el respaldo. Lo merecía.

—No me molestes. —Él se cubrió los párpados con el antebrazo, ejerciendo presión—. No estoy de humor. —Su estómago fue hierro, las risas de aquellos empresarios escurrieron como quimeras. Él chasqueó la lengua—. Cariño, estuve toda la noche tratando de cerrar un contrato. —El aludido se acomodó a su lado, aferrándose a aquel cojín como si eso representase una victoria. Lo era.

—No sabía que el requisito para ser presidente era tomar cerveza barata entre las piernas de una nudista. —Sus palabras estuvieron repletas de saña y cólera, la tensión entre sus dientes le electrificó las orejas, su corazón chorreó brea. Él le enfermaba—. Y yo que perdí tantos años en la universidad. —El más alto se presionó el entrecejo, buscando paciencia. Era escalofriante la discrepancia entre el rostro de su amante y carácter.

—¿Sigues molesto porque me prefirieron a mí? —Las facciones de aquel joven eran sublimes, delicadas y radiantes. Él era toda una belleza. Un deleite para los comensales.

—¿Yo? —Su personalidad era suplicio y tormenta—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, amor? —El sarcasmo en su voz fue un fastidio para el lince, la pestilencia y el rencor fueron vicio en el aire—. Nunca mostraste interés en esa posición y de repente la aceptas. —Los dedos del más bajo se enredaron en el cabello de su esposo para tirarlo—. Eso es traición. —Claro que lo era.

—No es mi culpa que seas un incompetente. —Pero no a él le importaba. Al contrario, le divertía. Ver a Yut-Lung Lee desesperado y vulnerable era uno de los pocos placeres de su vida. El rostro del más bajo enrojeció, su labio se rompió por culpa de una iracunda mordida, él tiró el cabello de su marido, con fuerza. La atmósfera fue insoportable entre ellos dos. Nociva.

—Estas tentando mi paciencia, cielo. —El alcohol disuelto en perfume lo irritó—. Es sospechoso que de la nada hayas tomado interés en editar literatura cuando lo tuyo son los negocios. —Las yemas del más delgado sobre su cuello fueron colmillos repletos de veneno. Se paralizó.

—¿Por qué no? Ahora que soy el presidente puedo prestarle atención a lo que quiera. —Aquella narcisista y altiva sonrisa fue un fastidio para el joven Lee, su sangre hirvió, su paciencia sucumbió frente al peso de esos ojos verdes. Así él compraba a los clientes. Un billete de dólar y una esquina.

—Pudiste pedirme a mí que fuese tu escritor, pero preferiste abrir una convocatoria para novatos. —El más bajo lo soltó, colérico—. ¿Estas tratando de buscarme competencia? —Si algo amaba Yut-Lung Lee era el poder. Él se inyectaba el control directo a las venas antes de prostituirse a la locura. Era todo lo que tenía contra sus hermanos y Dino Golzine. Si él se lo arrebataba. Sus manos fueron puños sobre sus rodillas, sus pulmones fueron un marco roto de fotografía. Si él se atrevía a quitárselo.

—Es importante innovar con los talentos. —Lo amaría hasta que lo odiase. Lo sometería hasta que lo necesitase. No le dejaría opción—. No me guardes rencor, cariño. —Las manos del lince se deslizaron por aquella larga y lacia cabellera. Esta torcida competencia terminaría con uno de los dos muerto.

—Suerte encontrando a alguien más talentoso que yo. —A ninguno le importó. Ambos se apuñalaron en aquel abrazo—. Después de todo soy quien mantiene a flote esa patética compañía. —El sisear en la voz del más bajo le recordó a una serpiente. Sus orbes fueron una funesta telaraña. Mortífera.

—Si estas tan confiado no le veo el problema. —El más joven sonrió, sarcástico—. Veamos quien es mejor. —Con un agónico roce de labios el trato se cerró. Sobrevaloraron el romance.

—Chicos. —Subestimaron el dolor. Ninguno se percató de la presencia de Shorter bajo el candor de aquella rivalidad—. Vine por Ash. —Para el moreno esa relación era extraña e incómoda. Yut-Lung Lee y Ash Lynx eran una antítesis talentosa y encantadora, sin embargo, apenas se les encerraba en la misma habitación era como si sus corduras se viesen poseídas por el orgullo. Peligroso.

—¿Tan pronto? —Gracias a la histeria de su esposo él no había podido descansar, suspiró, dejando que su espalda se hundiese en aquel ostentoso y exagerado sofá. El más joven tenía mal gusto hasta para elegir muebles, ¿Por qué habían terminado en esa jodida relación? ¡Cierto! Conveniencia. Ese viejo lo había vendido como un pedazo de carne para los Lee.

—Max me dijo que tienes un día ocupado. —El rubio no se movió. Las palabras de su amigo no fueron más que un molesto y lejano eco. Él cerró los ojos, sus ojeras fueron un turbulento océano de apatía. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió bien? Le costó tragar al recordar a aquel chico en el bar. Lindo. Que agradable fue tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Déjalo, cuando se le pase el berrinche ira. —Shorter suspiró, vislumbrando a la pareja. Lucían tan mal.

—Cuando pediste trabajar en edición pensé que te asignarías a Yut como escritor. —El novelista chasqueó la lengua, despechado. Ash Lynx siempre era así. Aunque ambos odiaban la idea de estar encadenados en aquella rancia relación, al menos él intentaba mantener los estribos.

—¿Cierto? —Porque era lo más lógico debían tratar—. Hasta Shorter lo notó. —No obstante, el más joven estaba enfermo de ser el títere de alguien más. Escribir y liderar lo acercaban a la libertad. Le permitían crear mundos y belleza entre aquellas cuatro paredes herméticas. Él relajó sus hombros, cansado. Que el lince le quitase eso era cruel. Él solo quería ser amado y escuchado. Por alguien. Por quien fuera.

—Yut. —¿Por qué era tan difícil quererlo?—. ¿Te sientes bien? —Él sabía que era un hombre manipulador y complicado, sin embargo, él gritaba. La desesperación en aquellas páginas era desgarradora y abrumadora. Pero nadie la escuchaba—. Oye —La palma de Shorter sobre su frente lo regresó a su realidad. Encontrarse con los ojos del moreno fue electricidad para su alma.

—Supongo que no dormí lo suficiente esperando al señor presidente. —El chino le sonrió, sus yemas se deslizaron por las facciones del más bajo. Yut-Lung Lee era todo un estrago para su razón. Ya no la tenía—. No te preocupes, ya no lo esperaré más. —Ya no la necesitaba. Los labios del más alto vacilaron frente a esa clase de expresión. Él sabía que tras esa agresiva e histérica fachada se ocultaba una desgarradora fragilidad. Él la contemplaba en la desolación atrapada en esas orbes, en lo agridulce de sus suspiros, y en la decepción que se posaba sobre él al mirar aquel anillo.

—Deberíamos irnos. —Shorter Wong no quería entender sus propios sentimientos. Él era la mano derecha del lince de Nueva York. Su mejor amigo, casi un hermano. Lo había amparado en un mundo carente de rostro y piedad. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el mentón del más joven. Lindo.

—Bien. —Con un solo parpadeo de esa fatídica belleza el moreno era capaz de olvidarse de todo. Y eso lo asustaba—. Ya déjalo, no se va a morir por una mala noche de sueño. —No quería despreciar a Ash cuando era su confidente, sin embargo, lo hacía.

—Suerte con los novatos, cariño. —Porque él tenía algo que él nunca se atrevería a soñar.

—También te amo, Yut. —Los celos eran veneno para la amistad.

_Ash Lynx era el lapsus entre las cadenas de la noche y el agasajo de la libertad._

El camino hacia la empresa fue incómodo y silencioso. El lince de Nueva York estaba consciente del daño que le estaba haciendo a su pareja con aquella decisión, sin embargo, esta era su oportunidad para escapar, él no la desperdiciaría. Su plan era simple, él conseguiría a un novelista de talento desbordante, él lo haría crecer bajo su manto hasta que pudiese florecer en un espectacular debut. Luego sería hilarante, le vendería la luna en una promesa, lo hipnotizaría con el cinismo de lo siniestro para fundar su propia compañía. Los Lee se hundirían en aquel nido de miseria sin él. Era perfecto. La arrogancia de Dino Golzine solo era una ventaja. Después de tantos años de sumisión, él nunca se esperaría que aquella ambición por libertad se mantuviese encendida dentro del rubio. De los burdeles había pasado a tratar con diablo. Y él lo detestaba. Sí, él se sentía enfermo cada vez que se miraba en el maldito espejo, él aborrecía encontrarse con las delicadas facciones de su marido solo para saber que se estaban pudriendo en una casa de muñecas. Nadie lo sabía. A nadie le importaba. Era agotador.

Lo único que él sabía hacer era actuar. 

—Ash. —Max lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la compañía, la ansiedad en aquellos masculinos rasgos le pareció graciosa e inusual. Transparente—. El chico que vas a entrevistar está en la cafetería, trata de rechazarlo con amabilidad. —Una novela le fue extendida al de cabello dorado. El título era aburrido y gris. En un parpadeo ya lo había olvidado.

—Tenme más confianza. —La hipocresía de los negocios y una sonrisa de cartón. Aquel traje era una prisión—. Me estas tratando como si fuese un bruto. —El más alto se frotó el entrecejo, intentando recolectar paciencia bajo el sudor de sus yemas, ¿Cómo explicárselo? No.

—Solo. —Ni con explicárselo él lo comprendería. Ash Lynx no sabía amar—. Es un una persona importante para Ibe, no seas duro con él. —El lince rodó los ojos. Para ser un Lobo su compañero se había quedado sin colmillos. El mundo estaba lleno de esa clase de soñadores. Idiotas e ingenuos. Mediocres.

—Seré suave. —Amargura fue intercambiada en una mirada. Silencio fue sentenciado por la cobardía.

—Confío en ti. —Era verdad, sin embargo—. Suerte.

No lo era.

Apretando aquella barata novela contra su pecho él se dirigió al dichoso encuentro. La vaga memoria de un cliché y una pobre escritura electrificó sus neuronas. Él recordó haber leído aquel libro bajo los gritos de Yut-Lung Lee y la amargura de la noche, con un cigarrillo en la mano e insomnio en el corazón. Por Max él trataría de ser rápido y cuidadoso. Aquel sujeto no era lo que estaba buscando. El aroma a cafeína fue una viciosa tentación. El lugar se encontraba repleto de trajes y maletines, de máscaras y engaños. Las mesas tenían el logo de la empresa, las sillas de metal y los posters de economía sombrearon indiferencia en una atmósfera invernal. La macabra belleza de Nueva York. Alto. Sus piernas se paralizaron bajo el ajetreo de la multitud, la garganta se le cerró en una cosquillosa y agradable sensación, sus latidos comenzaron a retumbar entre sus orejas, su boca fue magnetismo y ansiedad. Ahí, acomodado en una de las butacas del fondo se encontraba su conquista perdida. Él se estaba sosteniendo el rostro con una palma, el vapor del expreso se había deslizado en un coqueto aleteo de pestañas, sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas por un tenue pero encantador carmín, su cabello era un desastre, él suspiró. Era más lindo de lo que recordaba. Negó con fuerza. No. Este solo sería un encuentro incómodo. Era una lástima que aquella preciosura solo fuese un empaque sin talento. Mientras más se acercó más se perdió. Mientras más se perdió más lo cautivó. 

—¿Eiji Okumura? —El alma le cosquilló cuando suspiró aquel nombre. El aludido asintió, sus manos se tensaron sobre la taza, las piernas se le paralizaron, la primavera acarició sus facciones con suavidad. Así que este era el gran lince de Nueva York. Los rumores no le hacían justicia. Era joven y guapo.

—Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo para venir. —Sus vidas no tenían suficiente tragedia. Ash tomó asiento al frente del japonés—. Lamento que Ibe se los pidiera a última hora. —Las facciones de aquel chico fueron un libro abierto. Cautivador. Desalmado.

—No es problema, es buen amigo de Max. —Cuando sus ojos se entrelazaron bajo la calefacción de la cafetería y la estática del anhelo, el más alto supo que el contrario no lo había reconocido. Que decepción. Su cenicienta no le había dejado una zapatilla de cristal, pero se divertiría con eso—. ¿Por qué estas interesado en trabajar con nosotros? —Aunque Eiji había estado en innumerables entrevistas de trabajo, esta era la primera vez que lo interrogaban con aquella frialdad. Las manos se le quemaron al haber apretado con tanta fuerza la taza.

—Yo ya publiqué un libro. —Él no había empezado, no obstante, sentía que estaba terminando—. Quiero seguir haciendo esto porque… —Él se mordió el labio, ¿Por qué? Él era un chico inteligente, sin embargo, aquellas orbes le apagaron la mente. Él no pudo dejar de contemplar aquel soberbio verde. Hermoso. Sublime. Abrumador—. Solo lo amo. —Tan solitario—. Eso… —Su corazón fue ciclón.

—Cierto, tu primer libro. —Diablos, la obra era tan mala que ni siquiera recordaba el título, sus palmas se deslizaron por la novela, repasando las letras de la cubierta—. El amante del lince. —Más tarde se lo agradecería a Max por haberlo previsto al darle una copia.

—Ese mismo. —El nervio en el joven Okumura le pareció atractivo—. Siendo sincero ya no cuento con la persona que me ayudó con esa historia, así que no puedo prometer la misma calidad. —¿Calidad?, ¿Quién le había mentido tan descaradamente a ese chico para que él pensase eso? Pobre.

—¿Ya has trabajado con edición? —La trama era floja, la narración redundante, las metáforas imposibles, y la portada de amateur. El japonés lo sabía. Algunas personas estaban destinadas a brillar bajo el talento y la gloria, otras a fracasar.

—No, fue un compañero quien me ayudó. —Pero ahí estaba, intentando. Porque los seres humanos eran sueños y fallas, eran pedazos y recuerdos. Él no era la excepción. El lince de Nueva York suspiró, había algo en ese sujeto que lo removía, una traviesa sonrisa se trazó sobre sus facciones. Tuvo una idea. El aire fue imprudencia y cigarrillos.

—¿Blanca fue quien te ayudó? —El ceño del más bajo palpitó al escuchar ese nombre. Un fastidio.

—Si, pero como él decidió irse al Caribe me dejó solo en esto. —El corazón del japonés reaccionó antes que su mente—. Supongo que debe ser más divertido criticarle a las personas de allá. —Sus brazos se tensaron sobre su pecho, el entrecejo le pesó, la cabeza le hirvió—. Bien por mí que ya no tengo que soportar sus eternos monólogos. —Alto. Esta no era una conversación con Sing. Este era su futuro jefe. Maldición—. ¿Cómo? —El más alto contuvo una risa frente a tan linda y desconcertada expresión. Él se aflojó la corbata antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla.

—¿Ya no recuerdas nuestra noche de pasión? —Las mejillas del japonés se tiñeron de un estridente y sofocante escarlata, la mandíbula se le cayó, un caos—. Me siento ofendido. —Las orejas le calcinaron en una chispeante alucinación—. Es una mala manera de partir nuestra relación laboral. —Y como una bofetada la respuesta le llegó ¡Esos ojos! Esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Él los conocía.

—¡Tú! —Sus piernas le impidieron pararse por culpa de la impresión, eran nudos—. Tú eres el chico del bar. —El más alto sonrió, satisfecho al haber sido reconocido. La punta de su nariz se matizó de rosa, las orbes le fulguraron con una incomprensible y efímera expectación.

—Fue triste despertar solo en el hotel. —El más bajo se cubrió la cara, perplejo. Sus pensamientos se estrellaron para que solo pudiese escuchar a su corazón—. Pensé que teníamos un vínculo especial, pero no me dejaste ni una zapatilla para buscarte. —Al diablo la entrevista, era obvio que no le darían el trabajo—. Cenicienta. —Él no era tonto y sabía que aquella empresa era cielo para alas rotas.

—Lo lamento. —Pero ningún extraño merecía estar escuchando sus quejas sobre Blanca, hasta Sing estaba cansado de recoger sus pedazos—. Debí ser un dolor de cabeza. —La mano del rubio se acomodó sobre la suya, aquel roce lo tranquilizó.

—De hecho me hiciste un favor. —El tacto fue chispeante y delicado—. Cuando te encontré en el baño estaba atrapado en una reunión de la que quería escapar. —Ninguno se quiso apartar—. Me diste una razón para hacerlo. —Las mejillas de Eiji fueron ramilletes de mariposas. La atmósfera fue agradable dentro de aquella pretenciosa cafetería.

—¿De verdad? —Ver a un hombre adulto esbozar un puchero debería haberle desagradado.

—De verdad. —Sin embargo, no lo hizo—. Así que Blanca además de ser tu novio era tu editor. —La molestia en esas facciones le dio gracia. Eiji Okumura era una persona extraña. Ash acomodó su mentón sobre su palma, sin apartar su otra mano de aquel muchacho.

—Él se gana la vida criticando literatura. —El tiempo danzó alrededor de finura y silueta—. Supuse que me podría ayudar sabiendo del tema. —La melancolía coloreó estrella y esperanza—. Pero ni él me pudo hacer talentoso. —El cuerpo del rubio se tensó. Así que el chico sabía que era un fracaso.

—Bueno. —Él le había prometido a Max ser rápido y cuidadoso—. La verdad. —Él debía tomar aquella máscara de galantería para volver a actuar. Él la apretó antes de ahogarse en las orbes del contrario—. A mí me gustó tu libro. —Aquella era una vil mentira. Él lo había detestado—. Creo que fue interesante. —Él se frotó el entrecejo, colérico. Estaba delirando.

—¿Enserio? —Sin embargo, al encontrarse con esa clase de expresión… Él no pudo tragar. Él no pudo hablar. Él no pudo vivir— ¿No lo dices solo para ser amable? —Todo Ash Lynx comenzó a latir por esa sonrisa. El rostro le ardió, las palabras le cojearon, la máscara se le cayó.

—Lo digo enserio. —Que hipnótica fue la ilusión atrapada en aquel chico. Los murmullos, el cinismo y el gris fueron opacados por una mirada coqueta y unos jeans gastados—. No esperaba volverte a encontrar. —El temor le caló hasta los huesos. Esto era extraño y paralizante. No le gustaba.

—Yo tampoco. —El ambiente cambió. Esta ya no era más una entrevista de trabajo—. Debí ser pesado de cargar, perdón. —Aquel instante fue azul. El atardecer se pintó entre ellos dos. Las bebidas ya se habían enfriado, sus manos seguían enlazadas sobre el mantel. Ninguno lo notó.

—Yo iba a pagar el hotel, no tenías que hacerlo tú. —El de cabellos negros chistó, ofendido.

—¿Qué clase de desvergonzado haría eso? —La cordura del más alto se enterneció. El japonés no pertenecía a aquel mundo de sonrisas de infomerciales y puñaladas en abrazos. Que caprichosa era la vida. Aun sin talento él era libre. Un ave sin canto. 

—Hay personas que lo hacen. —Una canción sin voz. El más bajo se estremeció bajo tan desesperanzadas palabras, él lo quiso consolar, no obstante, una fría y pesada sensación entre sus dedos lo frenó. Él parpadeó, confundido.

—Un anillo de matrimonio. —Él no quiso pronunciar eso en voz alta, sin embargo, la sorpresa le ganó—. Yo… —Él apartó su palma, humillado.

¿Humillado por qué?

—Oh… —La mandíbula del más alto se deformó frente a esa dorada sentencia—. Si, estoy casado. —No se lo quería contar.

—Lo siento, a veces entro muy rápido en confianza, no me di cuenta. —No existieron suficientes letras como para poder describir la infinidad de su vergüenza. Él no solo había perdido la oportunidad por la que Ibe tanto había trabajado. No. Él se había humillado frente al lince de Nueva York sin siquiera saberlo y ahora le estaba mandando indirectas incorrectas. Genial, no tenía talento ni para vivir. Con razón Blanca se había ido tan lejos.

—No te preocupes, puedes ser informal. —Ash no quiso enfrentar el caos que desató en el más bajo. Cobarde. Cuando el cielo se pintó de púrpura y nostalgia, él supo que se le había hecho demasiado tarde—. Bueno, tengo que ir a atender otros asuntos. —No debía olvidar su objetivo. Yut-Lung Lee se arrastraría bajo sus pies. Amarlo era una enfermiza adicción. Lo aborrecía pero lo necesitaba. Lo tenía en la piel pero estaban bajo el suelo.

—Gracias por haber venido. —Eiji trató de esconder su decepción, no obstante, el pecho se le quebró, como si todas sus ilusiones se hubiesen desprendido para esfumarse con el polvo.

—No hay de qué. —Ash necesitaba de un novelista poco conocido—. Ibe es un buen amigo de Max y se lo debíamos. —No. El japonés era demasiado simple para tan delicada profecía. No. No. No, ¡Ni siquiera lo pensaría!

—Yo le diré que fuiste amable, no te preocupes. —El más bajo se levantó de la mesa—. Gracias por sostenerme el otro día. —Él se rascó la mejilla, apenado, el aire no le pasó al más joven, él no quería esa despedida. Él necesitaba de una persona tan fuerte y despiadada como Yut-Lung Lee. Él quería una maldita víbora no un conejo.

—Eiji. —Sin embargo, su palma ya se había aferrado a la muñeca del japonés—. Yo aún no te he dado una respuesta sobre el empleo. —El más bajo encogió sus hombros, resignado. Aunque siempre era doloroso estrellarse contra los muros de la realidad. Él se haría más fuerte.

—Ya hiciste mucho por mí. —De alguna manera él se recompondría para tratar aún más—. Gracias. —Y esa determinación dejó estático al lince. Su mente no reaccionó hasta que su cenicienta se esfumó de aquella pretenciosa empresa, el estómago le pesó, el pecho se le llenó de una sofocante ansiedad. No pudo tragar. No se pudo mover. La máscara se le incrustó alrededor del corazón.

—Ash. —La voz de Max fue un sonido extraño, él alzó el rostro, aun tratando de procesar aquel encuentro—. ¿Eiji ya se fue? —El rubio asintió, aturdido—. Maldición, su identificación se quedó en la recepción. —Una pequeña tarjeta con la fotografía de aquel chico fue dejada sobre la mesa. El más joven sonrió, tomando aquel documento entre sus manos. Ahora sabía su dirección y su número.

—Yo se la puedo entregar. —Una victoria para el tiempo equivocado. 

Esta noche su cenicienta sí le había dejado una zapatilla de cristal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como esta mujer es todo un desastre ahora anda escribiendo una antalogía a última hora y dando exámenes, así que no sabrán más de ella hasta el final de la semana.  
> Burlarme de mí es mi pasión por cierto, perdón lectores de esa otra historia. Pero amo poner referencias todas feas.  
> Mil gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.  
> Nos vemos en una o dos semanas más, ¡Cuídense!


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Como ya anuncie en su respectiva historia, se va otro de mis fics, así que este empezara a tener actualizaciones más constantes.  
> Mil gracias por estarse tomando el tiempo para leer.  
> ¡Gracias!

_La pasión era la pluma con la que escribía el alma._

La obsesión volvió a repasar las letras que tenía debajo de los dedos, el tacto contra cartón barato fue desagradable y áspero, el aroma añejo y melancólico, sus pensamientos volvieron a recorrer la portada, él se mordió el labio, frustrado. Aquel título le quemó la cordura como hierro caliente contra desnuda piel. Maldición. Las palabras de Max fueron lejanas y molestas, él se frotó el entrecejo, tratando de sumergirse en aquella pretenciosa y aburrida reunión, sin embargo, él carecía de razón. Luego de su encuentro con Eiji Okumura, el lince de Nueva York no había sido capaz de concentrarse en nada más que aquella ridícula trama. Las orbes del japonés lo dejaron ahogado en un trance del que ahora le era imposible escapar, mirarlo fue encontrarse directamente con el rostro de la libertad. Fue hermoso, apasionante, e inspirador, ¡El chico debía estar bromeando! Dentro de esa delicada silueta no existía ni una sola pizca de talento, y aun así lo había tenido leyendo aquella decadente historia con una compulsión casi religiosa. Tan mala. Él suspiró. Necesitaba volverlo a ver para arrancarlo de su cabeza. Su alma estaba en oferta y ahora tenía a su primer comprador.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —La frustración enlazada a la voz del castaño le pareció graciosa—. Tú fuiste quien me pidió hacer eso. —Más que un jefe aquel sujeto lo trataba como a un hijo. Los brazos del mayor se cruzaron sobre su pecho, él estiró las piernas bajo la magnificencia de la mesa. La sala de conferencias era exageradamente grande para solo dos personas.

—Lo siento. —Las caricias del atardecer le resultaron sofocantes dentro de tan elegante habitación. Claustrofóbico y mordaz—. Tengo la mente en otro lugar. —En un par de profundos y soñadores ojos cafés. Su corazón dio un respingo, la reminiscencia fue electricidad para su espina vertebral. 

—¿Estas así por tu marido? —El rostro se le deformó ante tan desagradable pregunta, la boca se le llenó de amargura y ansiedad, la jaqueca fue un martirio—. No he sabido nada de él desde hace un tiempo. —Ni siquiera le había prestado atención estas últimas semanas. El petulante parecía haberse sumergido en un nuevo proyecto, chasqueó la lengua, estaba en problemas. Necesitaba de aquel talento abrumadora ahora. Lo que más amaba de Yut-Lung Lee era la idea de destruirlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que la credencial que me diste es del chico de la entrevista? —El rubio abrió la novela, la fotografía del japonés bajo el fulgor de la mica lo paralizó—. El número de contacto no me responde y la dirección que tiene escrita es un apartamento vacío. —Que frustrante. Su cenicienta le había dejado el zapato equivocado. El rubio se acarició la frente, buscando paciencia, temía perderlo cuando no lo tenía. Tonto ¿No?

—Si quieres yo le puedo entregar las cosas a Ibe. —Ash negó, aferrándose a aquella tarjeta como si su cordura dependiese de ella—. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés por volverlo a ver? —Max Lobo alzó una ceja, intrigado. El rostro del más joven fue verano y calina. El pecho le pesó.

—¿Yo? —El castaño abrió los ojos, atónito—. ¿Crees que le estoy prestando atención a ese sujeto? —Ash Lynx era todo un maestro en el arte del cinismo, era tanta la verosimilitud impregnada a sus mentiras que lograba poner en duda su verdadera humanidad—. No. —Él era más máscara que persona.

—Tú... —Y de alguna manera Eiji Okumura se las había arreglado para convertir al lince de Nueva York en un niño berrinchudo—. ¿Quedaste interesado en su novela? —El rostro del rubio enrojeció, sus manos presionaron con fuerza aquel manuscrito. No. No, ¡No! ¿Interesado?, ¿Él? ¡Ja! Ni en sus más locos sueños.

—Solo quiero disculparme por rechazarlo en la compañía. —Max sonrió, divertido. Él se inclinó sobre su regazo encantado frente a la repentina vergüenza que se había matizado en el contrario. Ash era demasiado joven para tener las garras tan afiladas—. No te hagas ideas raras, viejo. —Lo hosco de su personalidad contrapuesto con la belleza de su rostro lo había convertido en un demonio para sus subordinados. Inalcanzable, solitario y despiadado.

—Si es así yo le puedo escribir un correo de disculpas, ya lo he hecho antes. —El castaño contuvo una risa contra el dorso de su palma. Que satisfactorio era vislumbrar el pánico en aquel chico. Él cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, relajado—. Incluso yo mismo puedo ir a su casa a dejarle la credencial. —Aquellos jades centellaron con una esperanza divina. El tiempo se congeló.

—¿Tienes su dirección? —La desesperación en las facciones del más bajo lo heló—. No es como si me importara. —Él se rascó la mejilla, apenado—. Pero hay cosas que quiero saber de él. —Ni siquiera Ash era capaz de comprender la agobiante necesidad que tenía por ver al japonés. Tanto leerlo le había hecho mal. Se había quedado sin neuronas.

—¿Sabes lo que dicen de los escritores? —El más bajo negó, aferrándose a aquel manuscrito con una ansiedad tormentosa—. Que dejan un pedazo de alma en los libros que crean. —El lince no supo qué responder a esas palabras. Sus dedos volvieron a repasar el título, embelesado.

—Esa es una creencia estúpida. —Quizás la falta de talento en el japonés pudiese ser compensada por la clase de esencia que él encarnaba. Las obras de Eiji Okumura eran demasiado. Muy pesadas, detalladas, exageradas y asfixiantes, él se mordió el labio, enfocando su atención en Max—. ¿Tienes la dirección o no? —Pero su mundo no se profesaba tan desamparado y miserable mientras era carcomido por ese exceso. Era casi reconfortante.

—Ibe me dijo que se mudó con un amigo. —El castaño sacó su teléfono, orgulloso, para poder mostrarle un número y una calle atrapados en una pantalla de neón—. Tengo su dirección. —Que aterrador fue el alivio que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. Él no se lo admitiría, sin embargo, lo quería conocer. Las obras de Yut-Lung Lee también eran abrumadoras y desgarradoras, no obstante, esto era diferente. Excitante y misterioso.

—Bien. —Aquella noche entre sus brazos el japonés le había expuesto la parte más frágil de su alma—. Iré en un par de horas. —Ahora dentro de los libros sentía que podía conocer el resto. Que persona más extraña. Pero no. Definitivamente no lo haría su novelista cuando él no tenía talento.

—Por cierto, ya te mandé al correo la lista de candidatos para ser la nueva estrella de la compañía. —Los huesos de Max crujieron cuando él se estiró, un pesado y largo bostezo escapó de sus labios antes de que se acariciase el mentón. Pronto se debería afeitar, a Jessica no le gustaba con barba—. No entiendo porque no mantienes a tu esposo cuando ya es el rostro de la empresa. —El más alto chasqueó la lengua, colérico. Si algo odiaba era que alabasen a Yut-Lung Lee.

—Tengo mis propios planes. —Parecía una maldita broma que él crease libros tan desgarradores cuando no era más que una venenosa víbora—. No te conviene saberlos. —El más alto alzó las manos en el aire, rendido.

—No te metas en problemas innecesarios. —Ante sus ojos Ash Lynx era su preciado hijo. Aunque Michael era su favorito.

—Max. —La voz de Shorter interrumpió la conversación—. La prensa está armando un escándalo abajo otra vez. —El castaño se frotó el entrecejo con violencia, un pesado suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de sus entrañas antes de que se levantase de la silla.

—Todo el misterio que estas manteniendo no hace mi trabajo más fácil. —Ash se limitó a sonreír. Aunque aquel hombre era de las pocas personas que él apreciaba, le fascinaba verlo molesto.

—Diviértete. —Con un chasqueo de lengua Max desapareció de la habitación. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre la fotografía del japonés, había algo que lo atraía como si fuese un imán hacia la desgracia. Su estómago aleteó con fuerza, la piel se le erizó en cosquillas, la garganta se le cerró. Era lindo, como un conejo indefenso, él rio. Tan adorable. Shorter fue golpeado por un escalofrío al vislumbrar esa expresión, la suavidad que desprendió la sonrisa del rubio fue espantosa. Tan impropia.

—¿Te pasó algo bueno? —El moreno tomó la silla de Max para sentarse al revés, sus codos se apoyaron sobre el respaldo, sus piernas colgaron alrededor del larguero—. Tienes una expresión un tanto… —Él se acarició la nuca, incómodo—. Rara. —Espeluznante, macabra, horrorosa. Él se tuvo que sostener los lentes de sol frente al repentino sonrojo que se pintó sobre las mejillas del rubio, el aire se le escapó de la realidad, la vida perdió sentido.

—Shorter. —¿Era enserio? El lince de Nueva York ni siquiera había sonreído el día de su matrimonio, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo con esa clase de cara?—. ¿Qué piensas de los libros de Yut? —La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, él miró el suelo, apenado. Mierda, no podía ser descubierto.

—Creo que son hermosos. —No, aquella palabra era insuficiente—. Él es bastante especial. —Que irónico fue haberse burlado de su mejor amigo cuando ahora tenía la misma estúpida mueca ¿Quién era Yut-Lung Lee para Shorter Wong? Él no lo sabía.

—La lectura cada día está más decadente. —Ash les había impuesto un final antes de que empezaran a comprender el magnetismo—. Como sea, iré a entrevistar a los candidatos y luego saldré a hacer un trámite. —El moreno elevó una ceja, intrigado.

—Tienes la tarde libre. —El más joven se apretó la máscara contra el rostro. Sino lo veía no era real. Sino lo descubría se podía seguir atragantando con sus mentiras. Sus dedos juguetearon alrededor de aquella fotografía—. ¿No le contaras a tu mejor amigo? —Él deslizó la imagen adentro de su bolsillo.

—No lo haré. —Y con una sonrisa galante la farsa volvió a incrustarse sobre su piel.

_El dolor era la tinta con la que lloraba el corazón._

Eiji sentía que llevaba miles de años durmiendo luego de haber trasnochado. Los ojos le pesaron, el aroma a café le resultó nauseabundo, la migraña le había taladrado en medio del cerebro para dejarlo vacío, era como si sus ideas hubiesen escurrido de su mente para gotear y perderse entre las grietas del teclado. Él suspiró, frustrado, sus piernas se habían acalambrado sobre la silla, su espalda parecía tener la desdicha del mundo incrustada como navaja. Esto no estaba saliendo bien, sus uñas se clavaron dentro de sus palmas, sus dientes fueron una dolorosa presión contra sus labios. No, él no golpearía el computador solo por no haber escrito nada. Él era un hombre de razón, todo un profesional. Él estrelló con tanta fuerza sus puños contra el notebook que una tecla se desprendió del aparato, pero ¡Maldición! Ya iba más de una semana y no había hecho nada. El tiempo se le iba antes de que lo pudiese atrapar, la inspiración se burlaba de él desde una esquina. No quería darle la razón a Blanca, se decía que estaba bien no tener talento, no obstante, él sufría por eso. Porque era tan doloroso amar algo y ser malo en ello, ¿Qué le quedaba? Ni siquiera había terminado la universidad para dedicarse a esto. Bravo, era todo un genio. Él trató de respirar, sus yemas apretaron con violencia sus cejas. Él solo quería ser un moribundo ovillo de miseria el resto de la historia.

—¿No sería mejor tomarte un descanso? —Sin embargo, Sing no se lo permitiría. La imponente figura del estudiante fue cegadora bajo la penumbra del cuarto—. Esto se te está saliendo de control. —El más alto acomodó sus dedos sobre la pantalla de la laptop para poderla cerrar. 

—Lo sé. —El más bajo se acarició los párpados, aquellas ojeras eran tan profundas como su frustración—. No sé cómo dejar de estar paralizado con esto. —El de ascendencia china suspiró, relajando sus brazos alrededor de su vientre. Que injusto era que él fuese su debilidad.

—¿Qué tal si intentas dormir como se debe esta noche? —El japonés se estiró sobre la silla, todo el cuerpo le crujió al haberse movido por primera vez en diez horas. Lo insano era adictivo. Lo adictivo era inyectarse dolor a las venas. Ponzoñoso.

—Creo que es una buena idea. —La sonrisa de Eiji fue una bondadosa caricia para su alma—. El otro día estaba tan distraído que acabe metiendo a mi celular por accidente a la lavadora. —Sing frunció la boca, tratando de contener una carcajada, él entendía la precariedad estudiantil mejor que nadie, sin embargo—. No he podido contactar a Ibe desde ese entonces. —Era tan encantadora aquella torpeza. El aire fue hechizo. El palpitar fue crimen.

—Podemos ir a comprarte otro teléfono. —El más bajo elevó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Algo así como una cita? —El rostro del más joven fue estridencia y sinceridad, apoyando sus manos sobre los soportes de la silla, él encerró al japonés entre el respaldo y su pecho. La tensión en el ambiente fue extraña y abrupta. Tan irreal. 

—Si quieres puedes llamarlo así. —La repentina galantería en el más joven le erizó la piel, su mente fue incapaz de sumergirse en el momento, la nariz le cosquilleó con pena—. ¿No estabas tan entretenido molestándome? —El ceño de Eiji se tensó, el Word en blanco ya no parecía tan terrible.

—Eras más lindo hace un par de años. —Sing rio, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del contrario.

—En ese entonces tenías menos miopía. —Las cejas del aludido tiritaron. Estos momentos de intimidad significaban todo para el más alto, él tenía miedo de arruinarlos con una confesión. Su relación con el novelista era tan especial. Él le confiaba todo, hasta su misma vida, sin embargo.

—Tienes suerte de que sea paciente y quiera ir a comprar un libro. —Romper aquello era paralizante.

—Bien. —Porque lo amaba se aferraba a él y se torturaba con la incertidumbre de ser correspondido—. Te puedo invitar un café como recompensa. —No obstante, verlo en una relación con otro hombre le había resultado macabro. Él no era lo suficientemente valiente como para cruzar esa línea.

—Debes ganar bien en tu trabajo de medio tiempo. —Él pretendía que esa línea no era real—. Señor empresario. —Él acabaría perdiéndolo sino tomaba una decisión, tarde o temprano Eiji se volvería a enamorar. Y sino era de él…

—Deja que te mime un poco. —Era simplemente cruel tenerlo tan cerca y tener que callarlo—. Eiji. —Él no se dio cuenta de lo encima que estaba del nombrado, el aliento se le fue, los colores se borraron.

—¿Sí? —Sus sentimientos lo congelaron. Él tragó, anonado.

—Te presto un abrigo, esta helado afuera. —El japonés se limitó a asentir, confundido por la repentina preocupación en las facciones de Sing. Habían veces donde ambos parecían estar leyendo historias completamente diferentes en la misma novela.

_La confusión era la hoja sobre la que se torturaba la mente._

El centro comercial no era un lugar amigable para un artista del fracaso. Que frustrante. El excesivo precio del celular contrastó con la simpleza del aparato, lo plateado de las luces resaltó lo demacrado de su rostro, las conversaciones de la multitud lo tenían mareado, el aroma a lejía entreverado con perfume lo enfermó. Sing lo había arrastrado las últimas tres horas por tiendas con letreros de neón y empleados con sonrisas de escaparate. Y aunque siempre era un deleite salir con su mejor amigo, ahora él se sentía cansado, aquel viaje le drenó la última gota de vitalidad y cordura que le quedaba. La abstinencia de sueño, la dieta a base de cafeína y bocadillos nocturnos, y la impotencia de ser un inútil por fin le estaban afectando. Al menos el chino le había comprado un expreso, eso le daría la energía suficiente para mantenerse un rato más. Sus piernas rechinaron debajo de la mesa, sus palmas se aferraron al vaso de cartón con un temor divido, la danza del vapor debajo de su nariz lo ayudó a relajarse, él dio un lento sorbo, la amargura de aquella bebida fue desgarradora y desagradable, fue electricidad para su piel y gasolina para su alma. Ni siquiera había podido costear el nuevo libro de Yut-Lung Lee, pero que idea más grandiosa fue dejar la universidad. Estúpido. Sus padres tenían razón ¿Por qué no los escuchó? Oh claro, Blanca.

—No te desanimes. —La voz de Sing fue claridad en aquel rincón de la cafetería, la fricción de sus jeans contra la cuerina de la butaca hizo un eco gracioso cuando él se inclinó—. Creo que aún tengo guardado mi viejo celular, te puedo prestar ese por mientras. —El más bajo chasqueó la lengua, herido. Que patética era esta situación. Él ni siquiera había podido costear el modelo más básico.

—No lo necesito. —Las manos del chino se dejaron caer sobre la mesa, el reflejo de su rostro en el ventanal del costado fue delator. Lo tenía escrito con escarlata. Amar era molesto.

—Tienes razón. —Él agradeció que ese sector estuviese escondido debajo de una gran escalera mecánica—. Te puedes contactar con Ibe por telepatía. —Al menos eso le daba la sensación de intimidad. La sonrisa del japonés fue un golpe directo a su corazón, sus facciones se suavizaron. Lindo. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció.

—Ibe no me dejaría de regañar si tuviese telepatía, a veces él se porta como toda una mamá. —Eiji se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, agotado—. Aun le debo una disculpa por lo mal que salió esa entrevista de trabajo. —El más alto frunció los labios, incauto. La música de la cafetería cubrió la ilusión.

—¿Te entrevistó el nuevo presidente de la compañía? —Aunque el japonés no estaba bebiendo nada él se atragantó con sus nervios, la piel se le erizó, la ansiedad le carcomió la mente. Él rio, frenético.

—Algo así. —El lince de Nueva York no fue lo que él había estado esperando—. Fue la peor entrevista de trabajo que tuve. —Ash Lynx no solo era un hombre inteligente, atractivo, perspicaz y talentoso.

—¿Peor que cuando trabajaste en el cine y quemaste las palomitas? —Él era agradable. Que injusto.

—Mucho peor. —Los privilegiados eran glorificados con una infinidad de dones por el destino mientras los incompetentes como él no tenían nada—. Pero sabía que no quedaría. —Él se encogió de hombros, el roce entre el vaso y sus labios fue desalmado—. La convocatoria que abrieron tenía cierto aire de exclusividad. —Los brazos de Sing cayeron sobre su regazo. Él lo sabía, también había notado ese tono de élite en el anuncio.

—No deberías rendirte. —Sin embargo, él creía en Eiji con una devoción divina. Él sabía lo que valía su mejor amigo—. Ya hiciste lo más difícil que fue publicar tu primer libro. —Las obras del japonés no solo eran profundas y asfixiantes, también eran hermosas, tanto que lo dejaban sin palabras y sin aire, no obstante, nadie parecía ser consciente de esto.

—Supongo que no me queda más opción. —Ni siquiera su creador—. Quiero ahorrar una buena cantidad de dinero para pagar mi préstamo estudiantil y acabar mi último año de universidad. —El más bajo jamás aceptaría ser poseedor de talento. Su atención se enfocó en el reflejo adentro del vaso. Aquel sujeto era la encarnación del desamparo y la desesperanza—. Aunque tal vez es algo tarde para hacerlo. —Él nunca se lo admitiría, porque si se lo admitía y fracasaba, él sabía que no se podría levantar.

—No lo digas así. —Por eso se subestimaría, era mucho más sencillo—. Aun no entiendo qué fue lo que viste en Blanca. —Menospreciarse era un arte y él era un experto. Escuchar aquel nombre fue amargo, él cerró los ojos, con suavidad, antes de perderse bajo los brazos de la reminiscencia.

—¿Sabes? Aunque estuvimos años en esa relación nunca sentí que él me viese como su igual. —Sus piernas temblaron sobre aquella pequeña y pretenciosa butaca, las luces parpadearon bajo las escaleras del centro comercial—. Tal vez fue por la diferencia de edad, siempre tuve la impresión de que él me estaba tratando como a un niño. —¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él había sido su profesor antes de que abandonase la universidad. Él le dijo que tenía talento, él lo alentó a perseguir sus sueños, y cuando descubrió que las expectativas iban más allá de su capacidad.

—Nunca me gustó. —Él lo dejó.

—Lo sé. —El japonés alzó una ceja, una fatídica vibración le abofeteó los sentidos—. Se te notaba en la cara. —Sing se frotó el entrecejo antes de terminar su bebida con un último sorbo. Dulce.

—Si yo fuese tú vendería sus cosas y pondría en renta ese apartamento. —El más alto no quiso que sus palabras se escuchasen celosas e impregnadas de saña, sin embargo—. Esos libros que él tiene deben costar una fortuna. —Lo estaban. El japonés no supo si reír o romper en llanto. Era verdad.

—Me sentiría mal vendiendo cosas que no son mías. —Tarde o temprano él tendría que confrontar lo que alguna vez fue su hogar—. ¿Qué pasa si vuelve y no tiene a dónde dormir? —No obstante, las cenizas de su amor habían calado hasta sus pulmones para asfixiar sus girasoles. No podía, no ahora.

—Puede dormir en un parque. —El chino chasqueó la lengua, colérico, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, su cuerpo se tensó. Irónico ¿No? Él había suplicado centenares de soplos por aquella oportunidad mientras Sergei Varishkov se había dado el lujo de extraviarla en el desamparo—. Eiji. —El nombrado asintió, atento. La garganta del más joven se empapó de ansiedad, las manos le sudaron, sus latidos fueron un caos—. ¿Sigues enamorado de él? —La pregunta les heló la sangre. Mierda, se le salió.

—Enamorado es una palabra fuerte. —El corazón de Eiji se desconectó de su mente, el cansancio lo venció para que él se desplomase sobre aquella butaca, su estómago fue un pesado nudo de concreto—. Yo… —La boca se le secó, la cabeza le martilló—. No lo sé. —Más que no saberlo él había olvidado lo que significaba aquella sensación. Su relación con Blanca era estable y buena, él lo hacía sentir seguro, él era su admiración e inspiración, su maestro y amigo, ¿Amante?

—No quise sonar así de agresivo al preguntar. —El japonés se mordió el labio. Él se había convertido en costumbre, sin embargo, la misma rutina los había terminado matando—. Lo siento. —Amor, ¿Qué debía sentir con eso? Que ridículo que alguien que escribiese sobre romance no supiese su significado.

—Está bien. —Sin embargo, él ya no lo sabía. Se había estancado en la vida. Estaba perdido dentro de sí mismo y eso lo estaba destruyendo—. Ya deberíamos volver a casa. —¿Para qué esforzarse tanto? Él amaba escribir porque lo hacía feliz, sin embargo, era miserable dentro del mundo de la escritura—. Tengo que contactarme con Ibe antes de que esto se me salga de las manos. —Solo comparándose con otros autores él entendió lo malo que era. Fue inevitable.

—Bien. —El más bajo se aferró a la chaqueta que le prestó Sing, desesperado por confort y familiaridad—. Si quedaste con hambre podemos comer recalentado de natto. —Más que un consuelo para su alma el arte se había convertido en una tortuosa competencia donde ni siquiera era el último lugar.

—Recalentado de natto suena bien. —Que abrumador era el sinsentido. Qué triste era encarnarlo.

_La esperanza era el borrador sobre el cual el espíritu se atormentaba._

El retorno fue ameno, Sing Soo-Ling siempre parecía tener las palabras correctas para animarlo, para el más joven la sonrisa del japonés era el cuadro más esplendente que alguien pudiese vislumbrar. Hermoso y radiante. Él se decía que era suficiente mantenerlo a su lado y actuar como su apoyo incondicional, sin embargo, contener la violencia con la que habían comenzado a correr sus emociones se estaba volviendo imposible. Eiji era hechizo celestial. Le robaba los latidos con aquellos esplendidos y sublimes ojos crepusculares, enredaba su cordura con la sinfonía de su voz, le paralizaba el alma con un inocente roce. Estarse volviendo tan consciente de él era una despiadada condena, no obstante, confesarse era un escenario que él aún no quería contemplar. Si lo rechazaba lo perdería, si lo aceptaba y llegaban a terminar su buque de ilusiones habría perecido en el tártaro en vano. Aunque el novelista era un libro abierto en sus obras, el más joven no comprendía el idioma con el que estaban escritas, ¿Había alguna indirecta para él?, ¿Él era digno de algún párrafo? ¿Siquiera existía en sus libros? Que tortura. Sentía que había llegado demasiado tarde a su propia historia de amor.

—Sing, mira. —Oh, y como si fuese poco ahora tenía a un rubio ridículamente atractivo en la puerta de su apartamento. Genial.

—Eiji. —Al más joven no le gustó el viso con el que fulguraron aquellas orbes—. Dejaste tu credencial luego de la entrevista. —Sing tragó, frustrado. Así que este era el famoso lince de Nueva York. Un escalofrío le recorrió la cordura, espinas le comprimieron el pecho, angustia le corroyó el estómago. Maldición. Aquella era la misma sensación que él tuvo cuando conoció a Blanca. Nauseabunda.

—Gracias. —El japonés trató de recibir su tarjeta, sin embargo, el contrario no parecía querer soltarla—. ¿Cómo supiste donde buscarme? En el registro debe estar mi vieja dirección. —Ash tragó, ansioso. En lugar de sacarlo de su mente encontrarse con él solo lo había clavado con mayor profundidad en su cordura. Era como si hubiese echado raíces entre las grietas de sus pensamientos.

—Ibe. —El más bajo sonrió, enternecido. En el fondo él siempre lo terminaba cuidando.

—Gracias. —Sing no supo dónde intervenir para romper con tan desagradable tensión, de repente se concebía como la tercera rueda. No. En un desesperado intento por interrumpir la electricidad entre esas miradas él sacó las llaves de la casa para agitarlas sin una pizca de sutileza.

—Oh, perdón. —El crujir de la puerta fue estridente y fastidioso, el magnetismo en el ambiente sofocante y extraño—. Pero si ya no tienes ningún otro asunto que tratar deberías irte, ya es tarde. —¿De dónde había sacado tanto valor un simple estudiante como él para confrontar al gran lince de Nueva York? Solo el amor se lo diría.

—De hecho habían algunas cosas que quería discutir con Eiji. —El nombrado parpadeó, perplejo ante tan súbita suavidad. Él pensaba que había arruinado su última oportunidad con tan patética entrevista, la mirada de Ash le erizó el corazón. Verde. Uno intenso y felino.

—¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? —Sing dejó escapar un pesado quejido frente a tan molesta propuesta.

—No tenemos nada elegante que ofrecerte. —Él no había hecho más que paralizarse cuando Blanca se lo arrebató—. No creo que nos adaptemos a tu gusto. —No quería solo quedarse a ver, sin embargo, ellos no eran nada.

—Aceptare esa invitación. —Y porque ellos no eran nada él no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar—. No te preocupes, estaré bien con lo que sea. —Cobarde.

Tenerlo en su hogar fue incómodo. Aquellos afilados y felinos ojos recorrieron su departamento como si fuese una especie de prueba. La tensión entre Sing y él fue pesada cuando Eiji los dejó solos alrededor de la mesa. El chino conocía bien la reputación del lince de Nueva York, para su mala fortuna su trabajo de medio tiempo era en aquella condenada empresa, y aunque Ash Lynx parecía ser todo un pródigo al haberse convertido en presidente a los veintitrés años, algo en su actitud lo molestaba. Él más joven no podía quitarse la sensación de que estaba lidiando con una máscara. Hermosa, elegante y pulcra, pero a fin de cuentas falsa. Esa sonrisa parecía haber sido ensayada una infinidad de veces frente al espejo. No le gustaba, ¿Qué quería con un novelista frustrado?

—Por suerte quedaba suficiente. —El japonés dejó varios platillos encima de la mesa antes de poderse sentar, las piernas le crujieron cuando sus zapatillas se deslizaron contra la alfombra, tan agotador—. Y tú decías que estaba exagerando por hacer de más, Sing. —El rostro del rubio fue todo un poema, el aroma que desprendían aquellos platos era nauseabundo. Él no quería ser grosero, él había venido a negociar.

—¿Qué es eso? —Sin embargo, sus tripas agonizaron frente a tan áspera imagen. El brillo infantil en las facciones del más bajo le resultó encantador.

—Caballa seca, espinacas hervidas, algo de arroz y sopa de miso. —La mandíbula de Ash se deformó frente a tan desagradable descripción—. Eso es natto. —Él se atragantó con el aroma. Apestaba. Sing sonrió con altanería, así que el renombrado presidente podía poner esa clase de expresión.

—Es delicioso. —La seguridad en la voz del más joven le resultó sospechosa—. Eiji hace el mejor natto que podrías probar. —Algo no cuadraba en aquella escena. Su estómago le suplicó que no probase aquello, no existía ninguna similitud entre esos platillos y las extravagancias que encargaba Yut-Lung Lee a su cocinero personal. No importaba.

—¿Cómo se come? —No podía saber peor de lo que se veía. El japonés tomó algunos condimentos del centro de la mesa, emocionado. Tal vez era por lo humillante que había resultado su primer encuentro, sin embargo, él ya no se sentía avergonzado.

—Ponle salsa de soja, mostaza y puerro. —El americano copió los movimientos del novelista, desconfiado—. Luego los mezclas hasta que quede pegajoso. —La boca de Ash se deformó, de alguna manera ahora se veía peor—. Le pones el arroz encima y lo comes. —Él obedeció. Grave error.

—Esto sabe a podrido. —Su tos fue exagerada e histriónica, él vertió más de un litro de agua adentro de su garganta, la nariz le ardió, los ojos le lloraron. Adiós a su fachada.

—Podrías haberlo dicho más suave. —El entrecejo del rubio palpitó al observar como el más joven terminaba su platillo como si fuese una exquisitez—. Es una comida gratis. —Tenía razón, él se debía disculpar, sin embargo, en contra de todas sus expectativas Eiji rio. El mundo se le paralizó. La mente le suspendió. En lugar de enfadarse él se estaba apretando con fuerza el vientre mientras una hipnotizante melodía escapaba de sus labios. Lindo.

—No es para todos, no te preocupes. —El novelista elevó una ceja, llevándose otro bocado hacia el insomnio—. A Sing le tomó más de un año acostumbrarse al sabor. —La atmósfera se relajó. El lince volvió a respirar. Que extraño, ese chico cada vez era más inusual.

—Entonces. —Las palabras del estudiante fueron imponentes y altivas—. Dijiste que querías proponerle algo a Eiji. —Pero él no lo pudo evitar, no le gustaba la inesperada intimidad que se estaba desarrollando entre esos dos. Su mente fue un estridente grito de alarma—. ¿Se puede saber qué es? —No pasaría otra vez lo de Blanca.

Oh, pero ellos no eran nada. 

—Cierto. —La garganta se le cerró cuando aquellos oscuros y grandes ojos se posaron sobre él, los latidos le retumbaron en una sinestesia de belleza e incertidumbre, los movimientos se le congelaron bajo la penumbra del invierno—. Quería saber si estabas interesado en trabajar en nuestra empresa. —El japonés se frotó los párpados, atontado, el sueño ya le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Quizás la locura ya era parte de él.

—¿Qué? —Las cejas del rubio temblaron frente a tan monótona respuesta, ¿Qué no sabía el honor que le estaba haciendo?

—¿Eiji? —La voz de Sing fue real—. ¿Qué te parece? —Él perdió el matiz al escuchar eso. Los hombros se le electrizaron, el mundo tuvo sabor a pesado y la noche un color amargo.

—¿Yo? —La incertidumbre en su voz solo conmovió al lince—. ¿Quieres que yo vaya a trabajar a tu empresa? —Aunque al principio a él le parecía conveniente la inseguridad en el más bajo, ahora le resultaba dolorosa. El brillo dentro de sus orbes estaba opacado por una densa bruma de miedo.

—Sí. —Todos en la habitación estaban conscientes de la falta de talento del novelista, sin embargo, había algo más. Tal vez solo le faltaba una musa—. Quiero eso. —Pero no. No le importaba, ¿Por qué diablos lo quería cerca? Él no se entendía.

—¿Entonces Eiji será el nuevo rostro de tu compañía? —Pero lo necesitaba.

—No te confundas. —Las palmas de Ash fueron extendidas en el aire, la mirada que intercambió con Sing fue densa y sofocante. Sombría y miserable—. No sería el puesto para el que se abrió la convocatoria. —Los brazos del más joven fueron un afilado muro entre ellos dos—. Sería para un cargo mucho menor, algo así como un aprendiz. —El lince de Nueva York parecía estar delirando, no obstante, algo de Eiji Okumura lo había arrastrado hacia el borde de la intranquilidad.

—¿Quieres ponerlo como tu secretaria? —Él no sabía si era aquella fragilidad con la que él se aferró a su pecho su primera noche—. Para eso puedes contratar a otra persona. —Él no estaba seguro si era la desgarradora belleza en las palabras plasmadas en su novela, o si simplemente era su tipo ideal.

—Está bien. —Él no lo sabía ni tampoco le importaba.

—Eiji. —El nombrado se encogió de hombros, decepcionado.

—No tengo muchas ofertas de trabajo en mi puerta Sing. —Los puños del aludido se clavaron sobre sus rodillas. Frustrado—. Además no me gusta depender tanto de ti. —Pero él quería que lo necesitase aún más. Ojala el más joven pudiese meterlo dentro de su pecho para encerrarlo en su corazón.

—¿Entonces aceptas? —Sin embargo, sus latidos se habían aplacado por lo hermético de su cobardía. Las manos del rubio se llenaron de sudor, eran pocos los momentos donde él sucumbía a la desesperación.

—Estoy a tu servicio. —Pero cuando aquello pasaba era realmente peligrosa la situación. Aquel agarre entre sus manos fue un sello para la perdición—. Jefe. —Ahora su alma estaba en venta.

_La mentira era la línea sobre la que se borroneaba el amor._


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Ha sido un día intenso pero quería dejar esta actualización antes de irme a la miseria estudiantil.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo y el cariño para leer.  
> Espero que les guste.

_El amor era una jaula abierta._

El delicado gotear de la llave de la cocina contra la loza acumulada, los perezosos rayos del sol deslizándose por la magnanimidad del engaño, el dulce arrullo de la ciudad en un apartamento de cenizas. Tratarse de mover en el piso fue un martirio para él, carmín escurría de su pierna hasta sus zapatos de cuero, decenas de vidrios rotos se encontraban alrededor de ellos, los restos de las tazas pendían desde la mesa hasta aquella mullida alfombra que tanto le gustaba a marido. Ash se frotó el ceño antes de contemplar semejante campo de guerra. El sillón yacía manchado de café y los papeles que él se encontraba revisando en el desayuno, la mandíbula se le había desencajado con un golpe, la muñeca de su pareja se encontraba teñida de púrpura y moretones, él se apretó las cejas con las yemas antes de encogerse en el caos, ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Él ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaban pelando. Él dijo algo, Yut-Lung Lee le respondió algo, los platos se estrellaron, una bofetada retumbó por el cuarto, ambos cayeron al suelo, se arañaron, se arrojaron cosas, se odiaron como los amantes debían hacerlo, y ahora estaban así. Espalda contra espalda, arrepentimiento con vergüenza. Él se mordió el labio, aquella mierda no era romántica, era violenta. Borrachos por el rencor, intoxicados por la saña.

Aquí iban otra vez.

—Ya deberíamos parar. —Fue Ash quien dejó escapar esas palabras, su voz se hallaba áspera y rasgada, sus pies se encogieron sobre los marcos rotos de las fotografías—. Tengo una reunión más tarde y ahora debo ordenar esto. —Ambos tenían cara de miseria en esas imágenes. Aquella larga y lacia cabellera le hizo cosquillas.

—Que conveniente para ti. —Las manos del novelista se aferraron a sus jeans, el rechinar de su mandíbula fue delirante contra las agujas del reloj—. Siempre que tratamos de hablar las cosas terminamos así. —Las peleas entre ellos dos eran tan comunes como las colillas de cigarrillos. Lo amaba tanto que apenas podía respirar por el desprecio.

—Mira como quedó el apartamento. —Ambos habían agotado sus últimas energías en aquella disputa. El destilar del lavaplatos fue una maldita molestia—. Solo te estaba pidiendo que me ayudaras a buscar libros de escritura para novatos. —¿Así habían comenzado? La próxima vez lo harían mejor sino envolvían la casa en llamas.

—Y yo solo te estaba preguntando por lo que me dijo Dino Golzine. —La espalda del más joven crujió cuando se trató de dar vueltas, los dedos de su amante seguían tatuados en su muñeca, su corazón había cerrado las puertas para encender el motor y perecer—. ¿Por qué tienes que empeñarte tanto en llevarme la contraría? —Hasta la rabia se le apagó.

—Yut, tengo que recomponerme para recibir al nuevo novelista. —Su nuca se dejó caer sobre la del contrario, la saña les apagó los pulmones—. No tengo tiempo para esto. —Ni siquiera aquellos vidrios quebrados lograron ser tan cortantes como su indiferente.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —De alguna manera la ira lo volvió a poner de pie—. ¿Crees que para mí esto no es una mierda? —Ash no se molestó en mirarlo cuando él le gritó—. ¡Claro que odio estar atrapado contigo en esto pero al menos trato de hacerlo menos infernal! —La risilla del rubio solo lo fastidió. Su morder de labio fue una violenta compulsión. Su relación se desmoronó junto a la cordura.

—¿Quién fue el que me trajo libros básicos de ortografía cuando le pedí ayuda? —Al hacer un movimiento en falso el carmín se le traspasó a las manos—. No era necesario que fueras tan grosero. —Solo escurrió para manchar la desgracia en aquellos cuadros.

—No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? —Las yemas de Yut-Lung Lee fueron anclas contra sus cejas—. Esto es todo lo que tengo. —Con aquel extender de brazos sus alas perdieron plumas—. ¡¿Por qué me lo tienes que quitar así?! —La boca le supo a alcohol y sangre, la respiración se le calentó. Ash siempre era así. Era como si al rubio le encantase recordarle su inferioridad. Él lo amaba tanto que lo pisaba para que fuese el segundo lugar en esa enfermiza carrera.

—Fue el viejo quien me pidió hacerme cargo, no te estoy quitando nada. —Aquella respuesta lo enfureció más—. No es mi culpa que ni siquiera te hayan considerado como un candidato. —El palpitar de su corazón lo desgarró por dentro. No. Él no se permitiría menospreciar, ¿Qué su marido no sabía con quién estaba tratando? Él era el novelista más aclamado del año.

—Ese chico al que contrataste. —No perdería su temple o elegancia por esta clase de basura, él se limpió el llanto de la cara—. Ni siquiera es para hacerme competencia ¿No? —No sacrificaría la miseria de orgullo que le quedaba por él. Si lo quería ver caer se lo llevaría aún más bajo.

—¿Te importa? —El contacto visual entre ellos dos fue una flor muerta en mitad de la guerra.

—Si afecta mi estabilidad en la empresa, sí. —La carcajada del más alto fue tan hilarante que los deprimió, las piernas del más joven se hundieron en el infierno. Se querían lejos.

—Dijiste que nadie te podía hacer competencia. —Aunque él trató de soltar esas palabras con sarcasmo en el fondo lo sabía—. ¿Por qué estas tan asustado? —El talento de su marido era abrumador, que lástima que solo fuese una asquerosa fachada.

—¿Para que necesitas a una especie de secretario si tienes a Max? —Yut-Lung Lee era lo único que se interponía entre él y su preciada libertad. Su alma estaba en venta.

—No te incumbe. —Y el lince de Nueva York no tenía suficiente para comprarla—. No te he visto avanzar en tu nueva trama, cariño. —Aquel apodo fue escupido con encono y rencor, el señor del aludido tembló. La atmósfera en el cuarto fue una agonía.

—¿Crees que me dejare intimidar por esto? —Lo triste de aquel matrimonio no era la falta de amor entre ellos dos—. No puedes ganarme Ash, tarde o temprano el idiota de Golzine se dará cuenta de que yo soy el más apropiado para dirigir esto. —Sino la constante necesidad que ambos tenían por ser mejor. Se abrazaban para arañarse, se musitaban cariño para clavarse veneno, se golpeaban para consolarse. El maldito juego de estrategias les estaba drenando la vida.

—Si es así. —El más alto ni siquiera se trató de parar, el gotear del lavamanos le rompió las neuronas—. ¿Por qué pareces tan asustado? —En el fondo se aborrecían porque eran lo mismo. Dos animales con garras rotas y colmillos cercenados obligados a convivir en un matadero por mera diversión.

—No me esperes esta noche. —Aun con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello desarreglado él tomó su abrigo del sillón—. No creo llegar. —Respirar para Ash fue como caerse en un rosal.

—Diviértete. —El más joven no lo escuchó al huir tras un portazo.

Ash miró estático la escena del caos, algunos vidrios se le habían pegado a las suelas, en algún punto entre el odio y la frustración su mano se cortó, el infortunio en su fotografía matrimonial se había manchado de carmesí, él tomó la imagen entre sus yemas, su suspiro fue pesado y amargo. Esa relación lo estaba matando. No. Toda esa putrefacta situación lo estaba haciendo. Él encogió sus piernas contra su vientre, ¿Cómo sería enamorarse de verdad? ¿Cómo sería tener la libertad para escoger equivocarse? Él se mordió el labio, no saberlo era tan doloroso, los hilos con los que Dino Golzine lo movía eran densos y estaban llenos de púas, por más que él trató no había podido cortarlos. Las pupilas le quemaron. No hasta ahora. Su atención se enfocó en el gotear del lavaplatos, él necesitaba de un talento implacable que se convirtiese en la llave para huir de su jaula, la mirada se le encendió, su propia aura se le incrustó como fierro caliente, él se podía permitir hacer trampa, después de todo alguien le había robado el alma.

Eso era lo que todos esperaban de una escoria.

—¿Hola? —Aquella voz le erizó la cordura, él contuvo la respiración cuando el portón crujió—. ¿Ash? —Mierda, él no esperaba que Eiji llegase tan temprano. Él trató de moverse, no obstante, el cielo estaba en llamas.

—Dame un minuto. —Sin embargo, el japonés ya estaba dentro.

—La puerta estaba abierta y… —Los ojos del moreno desbordaron perplejidad ante tan desastrosa escena, ¿Qué diablos había pasado allí? La habitación era un polvoriento campo de guerra. Su razón le suplicó retroceder, no obstante, el furor con el que se agrietó su corazón se lo impidió—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Él no dudo en agacharse a su lado para empezar a recoger los cristales y las cenizas. Los puños de Ash se hundieron en sus rodillas. Esto no era lo que él quería.

—Solo fue una pelea marital cualquiera. —Mantener aquel anillo sobre su dedo fue como sostener ácido corrosivo con el alma desnuda. El más bajo comenzó a recoger los restos del marco para que el mundo se le detuviese de golpe, él no pudo respirar frente a ese cuadro, él no pudo existir bien.

—¿Tú esposo es Yut-Lung Lee? —Ash se estremeció ante la clase de mohín que Eiji le regaló. Delicado y dulce. Desconsolado y amargo. Que discordancia más hermosa.

—Lo es. —El fulgor dentro de esas orbes lo paralizó. Las yemas del moreno repasaron las facciones del novelista, él había contemplado una infinidad de veces el rostro de aquel escritor, no era un secreto que él fuese toda una belleza, sin embargo, él se mordió el labio antes de bajar la fotografía. No.

—Vaya. —Eiji ni siquiera supo qué responder a aquello—. No sabía que él estuviese casado. —Su risa fue calina para la atmósfera, con una compulsión divina él siguió recolectando los pedazos alrededor de Ash. Quizás si coleccionaba los suficientes podría sentirse más completo.

—Lamento que me hayas encontrado así. —Las mejillas del lince de Nueva York se tiñeron de escarlata, el sudor en sus palmas y el mordisquear de su razón fueron un frágil indicio de ansiedad—. No sé cómo terminamos así. —Que el japonés lo viese de esa manera lo avergonzaba. Los hombros del moreno se relajaron frente a tan endeble sinceridad, la tensión en el aire se profesó extraña.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con esto? —Sus palmas acunaron las del rubio con cautela, la respiración se le trabó ante tan delicado tacto, aquel roce fue una caricia de papel. Eléctrica y suave—. No soy muy bueno colocando vendajes, pero Sing práctica boxeo en su tiempo libre y me ha hecho aprender algo de primeros auxilios. —La risa de Ash se deslizó como pétalos sobre sus mejillas.

—Gracias. —Para el moreno aquella sonrisa fue irreal—. De seguro soy peor que tú colocando vendajes. —Así que las personas poderosas también tenían esta clase de problemas. Él no lo hubiese imaginado, Ash Lynx parecía ser el tipo de hombre que tenía al mundo en la palma de su mano.

Eiji no le volvió a preguntar por el desastre con el que pendía su hogar, él solo tomó asiento a su lado en el comedor para comenzarle a desinfectar la mano. Para Ash fue imposible explicar el vuelco con el que se paralizó su corazón, aquella máscara llevaba tanto tiempo incrustada en las raíces de su esencia que ya no sabía respirar sino era a través de las grietas, por más que él trató de aferrarse a su farsa esta se quebró para caer junto al marco de las fotografías y dejarlo expuesto frente a esos oscuros y grandes ojos. Había algo en el japonés que hacía que las piernas le tiritaran y el pecho se le comprimiera. Su sonrisa fue tan hipnótica como las caricias sobre su palma. Él se había dicho a sí mismo que el moreno no despertaba ningún interés en él, sin embargo, su atención lo llevaba hacia lo melifluo de la luna dentro de esas orbes. No quería aceptarlo, no obstante, él no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Era casi como si estuviese hechizado. Lindo.

—¿Esos libros son para mí? —Sin dejar de atenderle la palma él apuntó hacia los manuscritos que Yut-Lung Lee había dejado sobre la mesa, el rostro le calcinó, el aire fue difuso, los nervios le crujieron.

—Perdón. —Manuales infantiles de escritura eran los que yacían sobre el mantel—. Él tiene esa clase de humor retorcido. —Él no lo entendía porque no tenía nada que le apasionaba, sin embargo, él podía vislumbrar que la escritura era importante para el moreno. La clase de cara que él ponía cuando hablaban de eso…El roce entre su anillo y el algodón lo convirtió en cenizas. Maldición.

—Está bien. —Eiji trató de no tomárselo a pecho, no obstante, él no pudo evitar hacerlo—. ¿Sabes? Me gustan mucho los libros de tu esposo. —Él estaba consciente de que sus alas eran demasiado débiles para el cielo y sus sueños demasiado cortos para la eternidad. Él sabía que nunca se podría igual a alguien como ese hombre de facciones delicadas y bonitas. Sus dedos temblaron contra la mesa.

—¿Por qué? —Él estaba consciente de eso pero se sentía como la mierda. Los ojos le ardieron, la respiración le escurrió como brea, el miedo lo noqueó en una fastidiosa jaqueca. Amar no era suficiente, Blanca le había enseñado aquello. Intentar solo era ridículo—. Él usa el drama de madera exagerado. —Se nacía en un mundo ya jerarquizado. Talento y común. Común y menos.

—Porque puedo sentir la fragilidad a través de sus letras. —Menos pero quebrado. Ash no comprendió la expresión que el más bajo le regaló, sin embargo, fue una ancla para sus entrañas.

—No lo entiendo. —La suavidad con la que él le sonrió solo lo abrumó.

—Creo que el arte es especial. —La ingenuidad danzó en su lengua—. Y que las creaciones del artista dicen algo de quienes las llevan a cabo. —No se podía moldear una obra divina sino era evocada desde lo más profundo del dolor y la desolación del alma. Solo pintada con lágrimas y escrita con alaridos se era genuino. Sus yemas acariciaron la venda del americano—. Creo que Yut-Lung Lee debe ser una persona un tanto solitaria para planificar tramas así. —El más alto chasqueó la lengua, indignado.

—Si tú lo dices. —¿Su marido? ¿Solitario? ¡Ja! El petulante se la pasaba leyendo las cartas de sus fans.

—¿Ya no te duele más? —Ninguno se percató de lo cerca que quedaron, el tacto de Eiji sobre su venda le erizó la cordura, el nudo en su garganta fue más real que aquel caos encarnado en dichosa pelea, la calidez de su aliento lo embriagó. Dulce y tentador.

—Ya no lo hace. —La galantería en el rostro de Ash le arrebató la respiración. Así que ese era el verdadero encanto del lince de Nueva York—. Me dijiste que Blanca era tu editor ¿No? —El más bajo se limitó a asentir. Fue un pacto secreto y peligroso, sin embargo, ambos prefirieron ignorar el hecho de que seguían de las manos. Él estaba casado—. Sus correcciones a tu libro no fueron la gran cosa. —Eiji parpadeó, atónito, aquellas palabras le resonaron como eco vacío entre las neuronas.

—¿Qué? —En todos los años que él llevaba arrastrándose en eso él jamás había escuchado una crítica hacia el ruso. Ante sus ojos él era perfecto.

—Sí. —El rubio ni siquiera disimuló la saña—. Se cree la gran cosa por su reputación pero hubieron muchas cosas que yo habría hecho mejor. —La boca del moreno tembló, el estómago le cosquilleó, su carcajada paralizó el mismo tiempo y detuvo los colores. El rostro del americano fue chispas.

—¿Si sabes que él ha ganado por cinco años consecutivos los premios de edición? —Ash chasqueó la lengua antes de cruzarse los brazos con el ceño tenso. Si era tan famoso debería haber escuchado hablar de él, la frente le pesó, no parecía ser tan importante ese sujeto de nombre extravagante.

—No lo veo trabajando para mi compañía. —Eiji sabía que él solo lo estaba tratando de hacer sentir mejor—. Tú si tienes un contrato aquí. —Pero funcionó. Sus hombros se relajaron contra la silla, las piernas le dejaron de pesar, él llevaba tantos años idolatrando a personas como su expareja o Yut-Lung Lee que a veces olvidaba que también eran humanos.

—¿Estas insinuando que tú harás mejor trabajo de edición? —La altanería en la voz del japonés le pareció graciosa, Ash dejó que su nuca colgara contra el respaldo y la máscara se le descascarase.

—Lo hago. —Sus manos se extendieron en el aire—. Conmigo aprenderás el verdadero significado del arte. —Eiji rodó los ojos, divertido, el ego de Blanca lucía miserable al lado del lince de Nueva York.

—Pensé que solo me pondrías a hacer trabajo de secretaria. —La insinuación en su tono lo puso nervioso, aunque estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, esa distancia fue un martirio para el clamor en su piel.

—Lo haré. —Su cordura cayó dentro de la infinidad de esos ojos—. Pero depende de tus méritos. —Él ni siquiera se entendía. Estúpido ¿No? Él había aborrecido el libro con el que Eiji debutó en la compañía, la abominación estaba repleta de errores y plagado de espacios en blanco—. Quien sabe, te puedes acabar sorprendiendo a ti mismo. —Pero por alguna razón quería creer en él. Él se frotó el ceño, joder, había enloquecido.

—No creo que eso pase pero lo aprecio. —Para Eiji era mucho más sencillo escudarse en esa presunta falta de talento a superarse, él ya había tenido suficiente, había renunciado a su misma carrera para irse a escribir con la promesa de la pasión y el destino convergidos en un _felices por siempre_ , sin embargo, no pasó—. Estoy bien con solo poder pagar el alquiler. —Y ahora tenía tan poco que perderlo le resultaba aterrador. El corazón le lloró. La piel le quemó. Las cadenas le retumbaron con un teclear invisible y cobarde.

—El chico con el que estas viviendo. —Su atención regresó a los ojos de Ash; verdes, felinos e hipnóticos. Maldición él era tan atractivo—. Dijiste que es un amigo ¿Verdad? —¿Por qué le importaba? No tenía ni idea. Sus yemas fueron un compulsivo torcer sobre la mesa. Pero lo hacía.

—Desde que estamos en la universidad. —El ambiente entre ellos le daba un mal sabor.

—Ya veo. —La clase de expresión con la que Sing Soo-Ling miraba a Eiji Okumura era una que él solo había soñado en el averno de las novelas—. Oye… —Él se acarició la nuca, afligido, sus pensamientos se estrellaron para ser consumidos por el caos—. Como esta visita no fue tan productiva ¿Por qué no me dejas compensarte? —Sus sentimientos escurrieron como palabras coloridas.

—¿Compensarme? —Su corazón lo reconoció antes de que la razón lo hiciera.

—La otra semana tengo un viaje de negocios importante para monitorear algunas cosas de la empresa y me permitieron llevar a alguien. —El deseo fue más potente que el silencioso ruego de la coherencia— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

_Los humanos eran tordos sin alas._

El nauseabundo aroma de la cerveza le destiló por la nariz para calar hacia sus pulmones, la fastidiosa tonada que estaban pasando en aquel bar de mala muerte le taladró los botones de los pensamientos, su rostro estaba contra una sucia y decadente barra junto a las migajas de bocadillos añejos, los coqueteos del otro lado del local le parecieron burdos y brutos, ¿Qué acaso ellos no sabían quién era? Él golpeó la jarra contra sus labios para atragantarse con veneno, alcohol le chorreó desde el mentón hasta el cuello, ¡Claro que no sabían quién era! Ni siquiera el inútil de su marido era capaz de vislumbrar su grandeza. Y es que él no lo entendía. Bien, quizás él se sobrepasó en aquella discusión, sin embargo, el lince de Nueva York no estaba exento, la maldita muñeca aún le dolía, además él era quien le buscaba constante competencia, su matrimonio era una fatídica carrera, Yut-Lung Lee sabía que no tenía derecho ni a pestañar o Ash explotaría esa debilidad. Un juego de poder y control. Una muerte pretenciosa y anunciada. Con un alarido pidió un vaso más.

—¿Día difícil? —El bartender se deslizó como terciopelo sobre la barra antes de servirle otra copa—. ¿Problemas matrimoniales? —Galante y encantador, justo lo opuesto a su marido. Esa sonrisa lo envenenó, esas palabras lo desplomaron. 

—¿Tan mal lo estoy disimulando? —Yut-Lung Lee maldijo la sortija atorada entre sus dedos a la hora de coquetear, al menos Ash podría darle aquella miserable bocanada de libertad, pero no. Él se acomodó el cabello antes de darle un sorbo al trago. Amargo y denso. Perfecto para la trama.

—Deberías tener cuidado con tu resistencia. —El más joven deslizó el desconsuelo por los bordes de la copa, los granos de sal se le pegaron a las yemas como las colillas de su relación—. Ya has tomado bastante. —Su resoplido fue pesado y molesto. Si él hubiese querido escuchar a un desconocido regañarlo se habría quedado en casa. La cabeza se le revolvió con el cóctel.

—¡Yut! —Antes de que el aludido pudiese reaccionar Shorter lo agarró de los hombros—. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado? —El sudor y la ansiedad habían empapado el traje del moreno, sus lentes se encontraban completamente empañados por la desesperación, el más joven quiso hablar, sin embargo, el corazón se le trabó ante tan despechada expresión. Culpa.

—Hoy no tenía mucho que hacer de todas formas. —Fue difícil sostener una mirada para ellos dos, la música del local no logró disimular lo desbordante de sus latidos—. Además no quería encontrarme con él. —De alguna manera el nombre de su marido se había convertido en un tabú. Genial, era justo lo que le faltaba. Simplemente maravilloso. Las luces del bar fueron estridentes.

—Sabía que algo había pasado entre ustedes dos. —Su mejor amigo tampoco le había respondido el celular ni había llegado a trabajar, Max estaba furioso en la oficina y los inversionistas decepcionados—. ¿Me vas a contar? —La expresión que esas hermosas y finas facciones esbozaron le arrebató su último reflector, el tomó asiento a su lado, constipado, su palma se paseó con ternura sobre la espalda del contrario. Bajar la luna para apagarla era egoísta. Casi humano.

—No entiendo por qué él esta tan empeñado en hacerme miserable. —El alcohol impregnado a esas palabras fue cojo y tembloroso—. Las empresas de Dino Golzine son gigantescas, él pudo escoger cualquier otra área para debutar como presidente pero eligió hacerme competencia. —El ceño tenso de Shorter y su mandíbula tiesa fueron la única advertencia que le dio al barman para apartarse.

—Sabes que él es así. —Le pareció patético no poder justificar a su mejor amigo, no obstante, él tampoco lo comprendía. Sus yemas fueron chispas contra esas delicadas curvas. Maldición—. Fue una de las cosas que te atrajo de él. —Él no podía permitirse que le gustase Yut-Lung Lee.

—¿Es enserio? —Con una ceja elevada se derrumbó la ilusión de la belleza—. No recuerdo que me atrajese nada de él. —Sus brazos fueron un muro de inflexión y terquedad entre ellos dos, la estática de la canción los envolvió—. Que a mis hermanos les gustase el dinero de Golzine es otra cosa. —Porque eso eran él y Ash; animales en venta y carne para cañón. La ansiedad escurrió en el moreno como rocío. Debió haberse opuesto a esa unión cuando pudo.

—Eso no es todo ¿No es así? —Pero no lo hizo—. Te conozco. —El mohín del más bajo lo embelesó. Caer en la telaraña de sus encantos fue inevitable. Las risas en el bar fueron un eco lejano, la cuerina rechinó cuando él trató de acomodar sus piernas en tan pequeño taburete.

—Es verdad. —El arte debía ser evocado de las entrañas de la penuria y la agonía de la desolación—. Yo… —Las mejillas se le calentaron con impotencia, la cabeza le pesó, los dedos lo dejaron en blanco—. Tengo un bloqueo de escritor. —Que vergonzoso era que el grandioso Yut-Lung Lee proclamase aquello. El corazón se le enterró en las páginas de un libro muerto—. Es culpa de Ash. —Él escribía porque era su manera de respirar, plasmar la misera y venderla le parecía tan irónico como dulce, no obstante, la presión que su marido había ejercido sobre él lo dejó estático.

—¿Tú? —Cada vez que él miraba el ordenador el reflejo en la pantalla era un maldito desconocido.

—Tengo que ganarle en esto, lo sé. —El dolor y la decadencia le latían con una tormentosa viveza en la cabeza, sin embargo, al momento de plasmarla se quedaba seco—. Debe ser la presión. —Pero era más que eso. Tal vez todo ese estilo de vida lo estaba cabreando.

—Yut. —Quizás la escritura era como una enfermedad terminal, había pasado su faceta de luna de miel y ahora que ya no le quedaba nada revelaba sus verdaderos colores. Cada día se sentía un poco menos—. Deberías tratar de hablarlo con Ash. —La histérica carcajada en el más bajo captó la atención de los presentes en el local.

—¡¿Crees que no lo he hecho?! —Otro vaso fue ordenado.

—Gritarle no cuenta como hablar. —Yut-Lung Lee aborreció la seguridad con la que el moreno pronunció aquello—. ¿Estás bien? —Solo en ese inocente rozar de tentación Shorter se percató de las marcas en esa delgada muñeca. La atmósfera fue un vidrio quebrado.

—No me siento listo para enfrentarlo. —La violencia era insana pero se narraba como si fuese heroica.

—¿No han pensado en divorciarse? —El odio era destructivo, sin embargo, se inyectaba como heroína. Yut-Lung Lee perdió la cuenta de los tragos que tomó en esa relación.

—Shorter —El nombrado tembló cuando lo llamó, aquellos ojos eran una mortífera presunción—. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? —La garganta se le cerró para llenarse de espinas, el corazón le revoloteó para perder sus alas, sus palmas se aferraron a sus rodillas, su atención fue puesta en la pícara sonrisa del barman.

—Deberías llegar a arreglar las cosas con Ash. —Él quería ser un buen amigo, él se estaba esforzando por mantener al borde su lealtad, sin embargo, aquellos largos y lacios cabellos se deslizaron para esconder lo indecoroso de la traición—. Pero si no hay otra opción puedes quedarte. —Que patética fue su resistencia. El fulgor atrapado en la infinidad de sus pupilas se estrelló con su razón.

—Gracias. —Él quiso acunar las manos de Yut-Lung Lee en aquella decadente y asquerosa barra—. Eres un buen amigo. —Pero lo único que hizo la cobardía fue ahogar su miseria en un trago.

_El desamor era un candado de llave perdida._

Aquello no podía ser verdad. El rechinar de su mandíbula fue violento y estruendoso, sus hombros no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para cargar con el peso de la realidad, los brazos del sofá fueron claustrofobia para esa jaula. Sing se tiró del flequillo, tratando de respirar. El roce entre sus dientes y la culpa fue mortal. Mierda, ¿Cómo le diría a Eiji que Blanca regresaría a la facultad? Por accidente él se terminó enterando por una secretaria de la universidad sobre el presunto retorno del ruso. El apartamento, las risas, la discusión, sus libros, ¿Qué haría con sus cosas?, ¿Qué harían con las cenizas de la relación?, ¿Cómo se volverían a mirar? Sergei Varishkov era conocido por ser impredecible. La cabeza se le llenó de nauseas, la ansiedad acomodó sus huesudas manos sobre su cuello, sus sentimientos lo hundieron hacia el fondo de la desventura. No, él ya había pasado demasiado tiempo cortando las flores que crecían en su garganta, él ya no se podía contener, necesitaba confesarse, ¡Si! Eso sería lo primero que él haría cuando el japonés regresara. No se la dejaría tan fácil. No otra vez.

—¿Sigues despierto Sing? —Él no se percató de lo tarde que era hasta que Eiji regresó, el ceño le tembló, sus zapatos fueron un compulsivo y desafinado golpetear de suelas—. ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana? —El más bajo colgó su chaqueta antes de acomodarse a su lado.

—Esa debería ser mi línea. —El recelo en sus palabras fue transparente y frágil, la ansiedad le erizó la nuca en una caricia—. Pensé que solo ibas a discutir un par de cosas con Ash. —Él arrugó la nariz, asqueado, el moreno apestaba a narcisismo y altanería, sin duda aquella era la fragancia del lince de Nueva York.

—Pasaron algunas cosas y no pudimos trabajar bien. —¿Qué tan cerca debieron haberse sentado para que el perfume de ese petulante se impregnase a él? Él bajó la cabeza, afligido, no quería pensarlo.

—¿Cenaron juntos? —El correr de las manecillas le paralizó la razón. Los hombros de Eiji se relajaron, una tímida sonrisa jugó con el afecto del boxeador. Destructivo.

—No lo hice. —Aunque Sing Soo-Ling era mucho más alto y fornido, él era frágil, tan pequeño que le cabía en el corazón—. ¿Se te antoja ordenar algo mientras vemos una película? —El más bajo se dejó caer sobre el hombro del contrario, sus piernas subieron a los cojines del sofá, la presencia del más joven lo envolvió. Había sido un día intenso con Ash Lynx, se necesitaba desconectar. 

—Eso me gustaría. —Ellos estaban tan acostumbrados a esa clase de confianza y cercanía, un simple roce no debería revolverle el estómago con ilusión o descarrilarle los latidos—. Eiji. —Pero lo hacía. Los ojos del aludido le quemaron la cordura y le evaporaron la coherencia. Hermoso.

—¿Pasa algo? —Confesarse, sí, eso era lo que se había dicho que haría—. Luces un poco afligido. —Él debía hacerlo mientras podía. Su relación era íntima y especial, las caricias eran tan naturales como las risas, la sinceridad era su poema al azar, sus anhelos estaban en sincronía. Él lo aceptaría. Sí, sin duda lo haría.

—Solo… —Sin embargo, ¿Qué tal si no?—. Pareces algo emocionado con todo esto. —¿Qué tal si él solo estaba interpretando al moreno a su conveniencia y solo para él esto era especial?, ¿Cómo podría mantenerlo cerca si lo rechazaba? Su sonrisa fue forzada y dolorosa, sus sentimientos echaron raíces en su tráquea—. Ya sabes, hace un par de días lucías molesto con eso de ser su secretario. —Él no podía. La lentitud con la que sus yemas acariciaron el rostro de Eiji fue desolada.

Amarlo era la muerte más bella que él podía pedir.

—Ash me ofreció ir a un viaje de negocios con él. —Que por favor él no se enamorase del lince de Nueva York—. Es algo grande, no se lo admití pero me siento importante. —Por favor que lo esperase hasta que pudiese ponerse de pie y escapar de las garras de la cobardía.

Por favor.

—Se te nota. —Que no se rindiese con algo que no había comenzado—. ¿Viaje de negocios? —El corazón de Sing se marchitó con una desquiciada crueldad cuando procesó esas palabras—. ¿Cuánto va a durar? —A él no le dio un buen presentimiento la mirada que Ash Lynx le regaló a su preciada libertad.

—No me lo dijo, pero si es en otra ciudad lo más probable es que nos quedemos el fin de semana. —El aire fue agridulce en aquella caricia de manos—. ¿Sing? —Eiji tembló frente al repentino y desesperado agarre que el más alto le regaló. El apartamento se hizo demasiado grande para ellos dos.

—¿Confías lo suficiente en él? —El crujir de los cojines suspendió el gris en la tensión—. Él parece ser una persona conflictiva. —La electricidad entre ellos fue algo que Eiji no comprendió—. Aparecer así en la casa de alguien más es un poco molesto. —La risa del moreno solo confirmó su mayor temor.

—Es un hombre curioso. —El más bajo dejó de prestarle atención a su realidad para ahogarse en la magnificencia del jade—. Pero… —Él se mordió el labio, el pecho le goteó para que su tinta tocase fondo. La clase de cuadro que Ash Lynx protagonizó cuando él llegó, silencioso, sereno, absorto de aquella escena de violencia y lucha—. Confió en él. —Fue solitario.

—¿De verdad? —Una soledad indescriptible y sublime. El más bajó acomodó su mentón entre sus rodillas. Tal vez fue porque el rubio escogió apoyarlo con esa ridícula locura de ser novelista.

—¿Sabías que está casado con Yut-Lung Lee? —Quizás fue por aquella noche secreta entre ellos dos.

—No. —Cualquiera que fuese el motivo él ya se había decidido—. ¿Lo conociste? —El moreno negó, la constipación en sus facciones fue algo que Sing eligió ignorar. Sino lo veía no era real.

—En el futuro me gustaría poderlo conocer. —Sino lo decían no lo tendrían que enfrentar—. Me intriga la clase persona que es él. —Era una lástima que el mundo no funcionase así y los problemas solo se estuviesen acumulando debajo de la alfombra—. Debe ser alguien elegante. —El más alto se relajó. No había nada de que preocuparse si Ash Lynx era un hombre casado ¿No?

—Dijiste lo mismo de Blanca. —Su propia estupidez lo saboteó, la tensión en el cuerpo del novelista le quemó la cordura, maldición, la ansiedad fue un palpitar delator—. ¿No has sabido nada de él? —El japonés ni siquiera quería escuchar ese nombre. Más que una pareja él consideraba al ruso su mentor e inspiración. El silencio en el cuarto goteó.

—No. —Lo más doloroso de esa ruptura fue la traición—. Pero tampoco espero que me contacte, ya lo conoces. —Porque él le dijo que creía en su talento, él lo había convencido de que valía algo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no era verdad solo huyó. Eso lo desmoronó—. Él debe estarlo pasando bien. —Y acá estaba ahora, tirado en la autopista de la vida, esperando que una última decepción acabase con su vocación.

—Este fin de semana deberíamos ir a tu apartamento para sacar tus cosas. —Sing no se sentía listo para dejar ir el as bajo su manga—. Si te vas a quedar conmigo no necesitas regresar a ese lugar. —Lo amaba pero estaba demasiado aterrado para confesarlo.

—Tienes razón. —Quería estar con él, no obstante, era incapaz de cruzar la línea que él mismo se fijó—. ¿Me acompañaras? —No soportaría verlo con alguien más, sin embargo, se le iba de las manos.

—Puedes contar con ello. —Si el amor era una jaula abierta…

¿Por qué él seguía buscando puertas que se cerraban?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Semana difícil? Confirmo, pero hice lo posible para que quedara decente, espero que si haya resultado.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.  
> Espero que se encuentren bien.


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.  
> Genio salió esta mujer por abarcar tanto, pero acá estamos.  
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!  
> Espero que les guste.

_Eiji Okumura era como leer romance en la oscuridad. Tratar de amar a ciegas, desvelarse suspirando el mismo nombre a las tres de la mañana, gotear colores entre la prosa con el corazón tan amordazado que no puede hacer otra cosa más que gritar._

Aunque su jefe le había dicho que ese viaje de negocios sería casual, el mundo al que lo llevó fue mágico, cuando acabaron los monitoreos el rubio le mostró una exposición literaria exclusiva con la excusa de conocer el ambiente. Y fue abrumador, el japonés no solo pudo contemplar a sus autores favoritos de cerca sino que tuvo la oportunidad de aprender nuevas técnicas en conferencias, él amaba la escritura, sin embargo, eran raras las ocasiones donde hablaba sobre eso. Él se profesaba libre, como si las hojas de esos manuscritos fuesen nubes y los lápices pudiesen surcar el aire. Que sensación más delirante, casi parecía intoxicado. Lo que él no notó fue la manera en la que esos jades lo contemplaron. Ash Lynx se repetía que esto era por trabajo, si convertía al escritor en una herramienta útil sería más sencillo derrotar a su marido, no obstante, a nadie engañaba. Él estaba completamente embelesado por la belleza que esos ojos desprendían. Pero maldición, tener esa clase de sonrisa debería ser un pecado.

—¿Ya estas cansado? —Como si fuese un niño él presionó sus párpados antes de negar.

—Esto ha sido tan emocionante. —El centro cultural era un lugar inmenso y elegante, un imponente tragaluz había pintado la atmósfera con magia, la música era suave, los aromas eran delicados, hasta las sonrisas eran agradables—. Gracias por traerme, Ash. —Las mejillas le cosquillearon bajo el terciopelo de su voz, el estómago se le llenó de chispas en una caricia de aire.

—¿Está bien que nos hayamos quedado tanto tiempo? —Los días que pasaron juntos en esa ciudad terminaron acercándolos. Aunque solo fuese por trabajo las risas se volvieron comunes y suaves.

—Sí, de hecho necesitaba un respiro. —La melancolía le erizó la cordura cuando él lo miró—. Sing quería sacar mis cosas de mi viejo apartamento pero no me siento listo. —La atención del moreno se enfocó en el piso—. Lo he estado evitando. —Él apreciaba que su mejor amigo fuese tan protector, no obstante, su corazón aún se encontraba llorando. Sus pedazos ya no encajaban entre sus grietas.

—Eso está bien. —Que el rubio le acariciase la espalda fue reconfortante—. Cada persona tiene un tiempo diferente para sanar. —Que hipócrita fue musitar aquello cuando su matrimonio era una condena. Ese anillo era una sentencia infernal.

—¿Así te arreglas con Yut-Lung Lee cuando pelean? —Carcajada más falsa jamás se escuchó, el más joven se mordió el labio, no había hablado con el nombrado por más de una semana. ¿Arreglarlo? Su relación era tan tóxica que sería más sano beber lejía a tener una cita.

—Nosotros tenemos una dinámica un poco diferente. —Era como si los dos estuviesen repletos de espinas pero en lugar de encajar estas los rompían cuando se tocaban—. No lo sé, a veces él me parece lindo, cuando lo puedo soportar. —Eran raras, no obstante, existían las instancias donde el vino los ayudaba a tener una conversación—. Pero la mayoría del tiempo es insoportable.

—Ash. —La ternura con la que Eiji acunó sus cicatrices fue sanadora—. No creo que alguien que escriba cosas tan hermosas solo sea malo. —La admiración lo había cegado.

—¿Entonces yo soy el villano? —La seguridad con la que negó lo dejó sin palabras.

—Tú eres increíble. —Hasta las orejas le calcinaron bajo tan atronadora sinceridad.

—¿Yo? —En el mundo de la prostitución emocional eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

—Crees en mí aunque ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo, me contrataste en tu empresa para que pudiera aprender y me trajiste a este lugar. —La culpa lo asfixió—. Gracias. —A él no le gustaba la prosa del japonés, sus errores eran garrafales y sus tramas apodícticas, no obstante, sus entrañas le suplicaban que insistiese con ese escritor.

Él no lo entendía, sin embargo, sus presentimientos nunca fallaban.

—Aún nos quedan dos horas para la siguiente conferencia. —Estar con él era hundirse en un océano de armonía, era tan diferente al estrés y la humillación a las que lo solían someter—. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? —Las manos del japonés juguetearon sobre su vientre.

—No… —Alguien así de sincero sería un fracaso en el negocio de las mentiras. Los ojos del rubio recorrieron el lugar. El deseo del moreno se encontraba escondido en un teatro.

—Tú quieres ver esa película. —Sus mejillas fueron poseídas por un estridente y brillante escarlata, él no necesitó más confirmación que la vergüenza—. ¿De verdad quieres entrar a esa mala adaptación? —El ceño del más bajo tembló ante tan estruendosa risa. Pero el lince no lo pudo evitar, hasta la novela había sido un fracaso.

—No quiero. —Sin embargo, su atención se seguía posando en la cartelera.

—¡Sí quieres! —Como si fuese un niño Ash le revolvió los cabellos—. Eso es algo lindo. —Y los pensamientos se le salieron. Porque sí, Eiji Okumura era la obra de arte más hermosa que él había vislumbrado, sin embargo, su mente aún no estaba en sincronía con su corazón.

—Solo es por curiosidad. —Salir con un hombre como Sergei Varishkov lo había forzado a esconder sus gustos. El ruso era una persona madura, varonil y elegante, no podía actuar como un mocoso frente a él. El rubio le tomó la mano.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —El pecho se le llenó de ansiedad cuando él lo arrastró hacia el teatro—. Iremos a ver esa película. —Aunque Ash Lynx era su jefe él en ningún momento se burló.

—Está bien. —Y fue extraño. Quizás esto ocurría cuando se rompía la brecha de edad. Tal vez ellos compartían los mismo ridículos gustos o habían sido oprimidos de la misma manera.

Él no lo supo pero lo agradeció. Hace mucho no se permitía ser él mismo.

Ash compró los boletos para la función, la sala era pequeña, el piso se encontraba pegajoso, algunos fanáticos de la literatura alardeaban sobre sus adquisiciones mientras esperaban la siguiente conferencia, ellos se sentaron atrás. Las chipas que tomaron de prisionero al lince de Nueva York fueron insoportables, era ridícula la felicidad que una mala película le estaba provocando, sin embargo, vislumbrar semejante belleza en la sonrisa del moreno era un deleite. Su mente estaba repleta de Eiji Okumura y él ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. La iluminación comenzó a bajar, cuando el celular del japonés vibró ese melifluo mohín desapareció.

_Lamento contactarte de esta manera, pero la otra semana regresare a la ciudad y perdieron mi equipaje en el Caribe. Necesito el juego de llaves extra._

Un mensaje.

_Hablemos cuando nos encontremos._

Un mensaje de Blanca.

_Cuídate._

Él esperó tanto para saber de ese hombre.

¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Él debería profesarse contento ahora que lo había contactado aunque fuese para pedirle un favor. No para preguntarle cómo estaba, no para disculparse por la pelea, no para regresar con él. No. Por las llaves extra. El moreno rio. El mundo le pesó cuando el filme inició. Y lo único que él pudo hacer mientras su historia favorita era encarnada por actores de renombre fue contener sus ganas de llorar. Blanca no tenía por qué saberlo, Eiji era demasiado orgulloso como para derramar lágrima alguna frente a él, no obstante, todas las noches llovía en su cuarto y los colores se le escurrían de las manos, sus recuerdos eran témpanos contra su cuello y la decepción pétalos marchitos.

El japonés no quería esperar nada de ese hombre, sin embargo, una diminuta y temblorosa parte de él seguía aferrada al ruso.

Porque él le dijo que creía en su talento y cuando pudo lo abandonó.

Porque él le dijo que lo amaba pero ni siquiera se despidió.

Y era doloroso, ese fue su primer amor, él pensó valer al menos una disculpa. Los ojos le ardieron, su mente se enfocó en un punto vacío, sus puños temblaron sobre sus rodillas. Él quiso llorar por culpa de la indiferencia. Esperó semanas por un maldito mensaje para recibir esto. Era estúpido preocuparse por Blanca cuando él lo dejó, torturarse sobre posibles escenarios donde él sí era inspirador, arrastrarse para perseguir un sueño. Sí, era estúpido, pero era tan frustrante ser malo en lo que amaba. Y aunque él se decía que era suficiente con intentarlo, el mundo se empeñaba en gritarle lo contrario.

A veces él olvidaba que las novelas de romance eran todo un fracaso.

—¿Eiji? —La mano del rubio apretó la suya sobre los separadores del asiento—. ¿Estás bien? —La sensación fue delicada pero sofocante.

—Yo… —Él sabía que pasaría y era solo el despecho hablando, no obstante, sentía que moriría por culpa de la pena—. Estoy enojado. —La opresión en su corazón y su garganta lo destruyeron—. Estoy dolido. —La desolación atrapada en esos grandes ojos cafés fue un letargo para Ash. El más alto solo quería utilizarlo para destruir el ego de Yut-Lung Lee, no le importaba involucrarse a nivel emocional.

Eso solo sería un fastidio.

—Ven acá. —Sin embargo, ninguna de esas excusas le impidió alzar la separación de los asientos para acunarlo—. De verdad parecías querer ver esta película. —El moreno se acercó—. Solo enfócate en la pantalla. —La violencia en la respiración del rubio lo hizo sonreír, se le saldría el corazón de lo rápido que estaba palpitando. 

—Gracias. —El cuerpo de Eiji se relajó, él se aferró a esa calidez para sumergirse en el filme.

Pero el celular volvió a vibrar para anunciar una llamada.

—Esta clase de terror es realmente malo. —La sinceridad del japonés era irreal, Ash no tuvo que preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió para comprenderlo, esa mueca de aflicción fue la misma que esbozó la noche que lo conoció—. Quizás podamos obtener un reembolso en la salida. —Rodearlo con su brazo lo hizo ridículamente feliz.

—Tú eres un editor Ash, deberías saber que los libros son siempre mejores que las adaptaciones. —Por un par de segundos—. No son malas, solo son diferentes. —Ínfimos, miserables y fugaces—. Además los boletos dicen que no hay reembolsos. —Ellos estuvieron cerca debajo de la oscuridad, con sus respiraciones entrelazadas, con sus cabellos jugueteando y con una clase de mirada.

—Era obvio que lo defenderías. —Que ninguno pudo describir. Ni siquiera las más profundas y complicadas palabras transmitirían tan desmesurado sentimiento—. No lo pareces pero eres orgulloso. —El moreno alzó una ceja.

—¿Debo hacerlo más notorio para el señor americano? —El aludido carcajeó.

—¿Tan notorio como tus nulas habilidades para la cocina? —Los ojos de Eiji Okumura lucían tan seductores bajo el resplandor de la tentación.

—¿Tan notorio como tu ego? —Él amaba que el japonés lo desafiase. Aunque era su jefe él lo trataba como un amigo, no como un monstruo corporativo al cual temer.

—Eiji… —Los dedos de Ash se deslizaron entre las hebras de la adicción—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —El terciopelo en la voz del rubio lo hizo tiritar, ese perfume era tan masculino como embriagador—. Pareces distraído desde hace un rato. ¿No lo estas pasando bien? —Sus manos se entrelazaron pero no dijeron nada.

—No es eso. —Un anillo los golpeó, sin embargo, prefirieron ignorar al destino—. Estaba pensando en lo bien que la ha pasado. —La ferocidad de esos jades le arrebató los latidos. Bajo el candor de las voces y lo letal de la cercanía Ash Lynx lució aún más guapo. Las piernas le temblaron, la espalda se le contrajo. Que pecado era la galantería.

—¿De verdad? —Cuando él moreno asintió el rubio se vio cegado por la estridencia de sus latidos. Él se mordió el labio.

Eiji Okumura lo había hechizado.

Ellos no se volvieron a mirar durante la película, había una calma reconfortante suspendida en esa imagen. Que Eiji acomodase su cabeza sobre su hombro, que él riera de manera ocasional con los chistes o brincase cuando algo lo asustaba, le quebró la cordura. Mierda, la sensación de tener los dedos del japonés entrelazados a los suyos lo convirtió en un lío. Aunque Ash nunca se esforzó en hacer que su matrimonio funcionara, hubo una época donde se obligaron a ser románticos, el fracaso fue bruto y humillante, sin embargo, con este chico le salía natural. Se sentía mal, él debía mantenerse enfocado en destruir a Dino Golzine y aplastar a los Lee. Se sentía bien, porque la presencia del moreno tenía ese efecto en él.

Cuando la película acabó ambos salieron hacia el centro cultural para buscar refugio en una banca, aún faltaban un par de horas para la dichosa conferencia, y él tenía una herida que suturar. La piel se le erizó cuando sus palmas se volvieron a rozar en el aire, con luz fue mucho más vergonzoso vislumbrar el adulterio. Aunque el ambiente era fantasioso ellos se encontraban ajenos. Las preocupaciones del mundo adulto rompían demasiadas alas.

—¿Te sientes más inspirado para poder escribir ahora? —Que eso fuese lo mejor que pudiese musitar hizo que la sangre le hirviese—. Porque eres mi aprendiz te debo apoyar en tus proyectos. —Que excusa más patética, ni él mismo se entendía, era como si su mente y su corazón estuviesen en una disputa mortal. La razón anhelaba tratar al más bajo como una mera herramienta.

—Esa es una forma elegante para llamarme secretario. —Pero su alma le gritaba otra cosa. Quería estar más cerca de Eiji—. Y no necesito que me apoyes en esto, estoy bien con el trabajo que me diste. —Deseaba que sus libros tuviesen éxito y él se convirtiese en una estrella.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inseguro con tu trabajo? —Joder, esto lo estaba matando—. Eso realmente me frustra de ti. —La saña con la que se deformaron esas delicadas facciones lo hizo retroceder en la banca.

—Creo que esto ya no te concierne. —La terquedad con la que se cruzó los brazos y bufó fue digna de un niño. Bien, él debía ser realista, el japonés no era el escritor más talentoso del mundo ni tenía el estilo más pulcro o llamativo.

—Perdón. —No obstante, tenía algo especial. Eiji Okumura era el reflejo de sus manuscritos, quizás por eso no podía terminar de odiarlos aunque los errores fuesen garrafales—. No quise cruzar la línea. —Pero ya la habían cruzado cuando se tomaron las manos en el cine. Ninguno lo admitiría, sin embargo, la atracción era peligrosa.

—No, yo… —Más peligrosa que la atracción sería sentir algo—. Solo reaccione a la defensiva. —Ellos respiraron incomodidad mientras el resto de la multitud disfrutaba del evento. La música de fondo se tornó insoportable, aquel hermoso tragaluz fue opacado por neblina, las mariposas en su estómago estaban en agonía.

—¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? —La vacilación le mordió el labio antes de que asintiera—. ¿Por qué comenzaste a escribir? —Sus fantasías fueron descalzas y despeinadas, la melancolía fulguró en el océano de la desolación.

—¿Yo? —Esta era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba eso. El lince extendió sus palmas en el aire.

—Solo quiero saber. —Bajo esos jades él no fue capaz de ocultarle nada.

—No era lo que tenía planeado. —Él le sacudió el polvo y las telarañas a la nostalgia—. Estaba estudiando una carrera que ni siquiera me gustaba cuando conocí a Blanca. —El corazón le escurrió color en un palpitar—. Cuando él alabó uno de mis ensayos no lo tomé muy enserio, él era el tipo de persona que se veía amable con todos. —Sus manos se aferraron a sus rodillas, sus recuerdos le desgarraron las espinas—. Por eso fue tan inesperado descubrir que él era un crítico literario.

—¿Entonces fue por él? —La mandíbula del más alto rechinó. La tensión en el ambiente los agobió, el aire ya no les pasó.

—Algo así. —Darle tanta influencia al ruso había desatado la fatalidad—. En realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer. —Eso era mentira, sin embargo, que doloroso sería admitir que dejaba sus pedazos entre las hojas y los despreciaba. Venderse, destrozarse, comercializar el dolor. Eso era un arte.

—Eso es algo…

—¿Patético? —Eiji no lo dejó terminar—. Lo sé, debería haber sido capaz de escribir para mí mismo, no para alguien más. —La mirada que le arrojó Ash lo hizo profesarse vulnerable. Para el japonés el lince de Nueva York era un título imposible de descifrar.

—Iba a decir apasionado. —La perplejidad se repitió como un disco rayado—. Al final lo hiciste porque estabas enamorado, es una linda forma de descubrir tu talento. —Las mejillas se le agolparon de verano, las emociones se le consumieron como cenizas contra el viento—. En el fondo eres un romántico. —Que se volviesen a dar la mano los confundió a ambos.

—Aunque a Blanca le gustaban. —El mundo se detuvo en la sinceridad de esa caricia—. Él amaba leer los borradores que le traía. —La lengua le ardió—. Por eso le empecé a dar más importancia de la que merecía a la literatura. —El alma se le ancló—. Luego de un tiempo de verdad me gustó escribir y dejar la universidad para perseguir un sueño sí se escuchaba como algo inteligente. —La realidad fue un grillete para la desolación.

—Eiji….

—Supongo que me equivoqué. —La impotencia le retumbó en cada una de sus grietas—. Al final no llegué a ningún lugar y Blanca entendió que yo no tenía talento. —El más bajo se rebalsó—. ¿Sabes la peor parte? Tengo miedo de no volver a escribir, pero cada vez que lo intento lo puedo escuchar riéndose de mí. —La suavidad con la que el rubio le acarició los nudillos fue destructiva—. Todas mis tramas son de él y odio eso, pero no puedo cambiarlo por más que lo intento.

—Oye. —Él no se detuvo.

—Supongo que por eso soy tan inseguro. —Ash Lynx cruzó una barrera que ni él mismo sabía que tenía—. Tengo miedo de no escribir otra novela jamás. —Ahora que solo eran escombros. ¿Cómo se repondría?—. Escribir solo me duele. —Fue en ese instante que el más alto lo comprendió.

—Quizás deberías enfocarte en alguien más. —Él aborrecía ese libro porque estaba lleno de fragilidad—. Sino puedes escribir para ti mismo todavía, busca otra motivación. —Él se había enfermado por esa cursi y patética trama porque envidiaba esos sentimientos.

—¿De dónde saco a esa brillante inspiración? —Él quería ser amado de esa manera. Él deseaba experimentar la belleza de una relación, no seguir atrapado en Chernóbil con su esposo. El rubio se estiró con galantería antes de alzar una ceja.

—No me molestaría que me usaras a mí. —Que el japonés soltara una carcajada tan bruta y estridente fue una navaja para su orgullo.

—¿Tú? —Que se apretase el vientre y le enrojeciese el rostro fue una exageración—. ¿Se supone que debes ser mi musa o algo así? —Nunca nadie lo había humillado tanto. El debería estar famélico en el nombre de la venganza.

—Todos dicen que mi belleza es legendaria. —Pero no lo estaba—. Nosotros haríamos un buen equipo. —Y aunque su celular seguía vibrando para anunciarle otra llamaba él ya no quiso contestar.

—¿Lo crees de verdad? —Porque el mundo se sintió bien al lado de Ash Lynx.

—Estoy seguro de eso.

Y eso fue todo lo que importó.

_Yut-Lung Lee era un drama primaveral. Hermoso en un atisbo, destructivo en una calada, de rocío gentil pero de lágrimas quebradas, de anhelos con puntos suspensivos y letras tan amargas como el veneno._

Él estaba cabreado con la situación, su marido ni siquiera le había dedicado una llamada, llevaban más de una semana sin hablar y para el colmo le era imposible escribir algo, sus dedos solo se encrespaban sobre el teclado mientras el parpadear de la barra le terminaba de quebrar los nervios. Debía aplastarlo ¿Quería subestimarlo? ¿Le estaba haciendo publicidad a otro escritor cuando su talento era desbordante? ¡Bien! ¡No lo necesitaba! Ash Lynx jamás lo apoyó en su carrera, cuando él participó en los concursos de escritura el lince fue el primero en clamar por alguien más. Y estaba enfermo. Tener que probarle que era el mejor era más desgastante que soportar sus ronquidos. Él odiaba absolutamente todo de esa relación, darse besos por compromiso era asqueroso, tener que compartir espacio escalofriante, cenar con el teléfono en mano porque no soportaban ni mirarse era casi ridículo. Oh, pero sus hermanos. Oh, pero Dino Golzine. Cierto. Los infelices los trataban como si fuesen perros de criadero, ambos eran las víctimas, tal vez porque eran tan iguales se lastimaban. Espinas con espinas no eran una buena combinación.

—No es que no me guste tenerte aquí, pero ya deberías regresar a tu casa. —El filo con el que esos ojos deliraron cuando Shorter habló lo hizo retroceder.

—¿Regresar? —Distraer a Yut-Lung Lee mientras escribía era como interrumpir a una serpiente con su presa—. ¿Te estoy estorbando acá? —No era eso, al moreno le fascinaba la presencia del escritor.

—Ash debe estar preocupado… —Sin embargo, para mantener su lealtad debía traicionar a su corazón. El más bajo se estiró en el comedor, sus piernas se encontraban acalambradas contra el suelo, sus rodillas estaban calientes por culpa del ordenador. Que días más de mierda.

—Max me dijo que fue a un viaje de negocios con alguien más. —Mirar el anillo en su mano fue una sátira—. Él no va a parar hasta que mi nombre quede olvidado. —Que consuelo más mediocre era compartir la miseria. El más alto se dejó caer al frente de él. Su apartamento lucía mucho más limpio desde la llegada del novelista. Que encantadoras eran esas manías.

—¿Te asusta que él apoyé a un escritor más talentoso? —El sarcasmo en la carcajada de Yut-Lung Lee fue una máscara para el temor.

—¿Asustarme? —Sus dedos temblaron sobre el teclado—. Por favor, yo escribí habitación 306, el drama que conmovió a todo el mundo. —Ese maldito documento en blanco lo comenzaba a fastidiar. Shorter no tuvo que preguntar para comprender la fatalidad que escondía la belleza.

—¿Sigues con el bloqueo de escritor? —Sin embargo, el más joven necesitaba ayuda para desprenderse de la saña.

—¡Claro que no! —El moreno presionó el monitor del notebook hasta cerrarlo.

—¿Entonces…? —Que él alzase la ceja con semejante altanería hizo que el orgullo le quemara.

—Es difícil. —Yut-Lung Lee dejó el computador de lado—. Dejé todo de mí en esa historia y al público le encantó. —¿Cómo no amar la trama? El dulzor en su prosa era trágico, sus personajes experimentaban la humanidad de la manera más hosca en el delirio de la fragilidad, el romance fue inesperado y doloroso, el punto más alto de su carrera y el llanto más fuerte de su corazón quedaron plasmados en esa obra.

—No te sientas presionado para sacar algo de la misma calidad. —Shorter Wong sufría cuando la luna era malinterpretada—. Escribes porque lo amas, no dejes que esto te abrume. —El mundo se empeñaba en condenar y señalar a Yut-Lung Lee como el villano, sin embargo, él era delicado, él era tan sensible que se le rompía entre las manos. Pero estaba lleno de odio.

—Es mucho más fácil decirlo a hacerlo. —Si alguien pudiese acunar esas espinas sin miedo y lograse curar tan feas cicatrices ¿Se desvanecería el rencor?—. Llevo meses mintiendo, ya le prometí a la empresa tener listo otro libro y no tengo nada.

¿Eso lo dejaría libre?

—¿Por qué no solo escribes lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza? —La caricia que el moreno le regaló lo hizo tiritar, que reconfortante era la presencia de Shorter Wong en esta trama de mierda.

—Porque empezar un libro es como un matrimonio. —Los dedos del más bajo se deslizaron por los bordes del ordenador—. Pasas meses dedicándole todas tus energías a esa creación, no puedes solo rendirte cuando te diste cuenta que lo hiciste mal. —Que agridulce era el sabor de la hipocresía—. Tienes que salir adelante. —Se haría adicto a eso.

—¿Por eso te mantienes aferrado a Ash? —El bufido que él lanzó lo dejó perplejo. El azabache se deslizó sobre la alfombra, el parpadear de la lámpara fue agónico y lento, aquel apartamento no tenía nada. Él debería estar en su ostentoso penthouse deleitándose con la buena vida.

—Es diferente con él. —Pero acá estaba, prefiriendo comer fideos enlatados y sobras de pizza—. Nosotros no nos soportamos. —Sin embargo, la presencia de Shorter Wong era un alivio para su alma. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Era sanador.

—Es triste que hables así de tu matrimonio. —El moreno se dejó caer a su lado. El polvo en la alfombra le cosquilleó debajo de la nariz. Debió limpiar mejor.

—Puedo hablar de mi prisión como se me dé la gana. —El roce entre sus hombros fue tímido y casual, la atmósfera fue estática cuando el más joven estiró las manos—. Tú trabajas con él pero soy yo quien tiene que soportar sus berrinches. —Que Yut-Lung Lee lo mirase con esa clase de expresión fue injusto. Él estaba tratando de sepultar la honestidad.

—¿No lo amas ni un poco? —La pregunta los tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Que destructivos eran los celos.

—No lo sé. —Qué triste era carecer de confianza—. No te puedo responder porque no creo saber lo que significa esa palabra. —Sus hermanos se habían encargado de ello. Que mundo más cruel para un niño cuya madre fue reemplazada por hienas.

—Tal vez eso es lo que te falta para escribir. —Por más que trató Shorter no pudo detener las palabras que rasgueó su corazón—. ¿No deberías conocer a alguien que te haga feliz? —Él rio.

—Tienes razón, me iré a inscribir a una página de citas ahora mismo. —Que le mostrase con tanto descaro el anillo fue destructivo—. Se busca relación seria y romántica donde haya espacio para mi marido. —El más alto suspiró. Que el más joven fuese tan arisco no debería parecerle así de lindo.

—Puede ser alguien de confianza. —Él se había prometido no traicionar a Ash Lynx, el respeto que le tenía a su jefe era casi tan desmesurado como el cariño que le profesaba a su mejor amigo.

—¿Max? —No obstante, el rubio lo había traicionado primero—. ¿Jessica? ¿El chico del bar? —Qué triste fue darse cuenta de que él no tenía amigos. Al menos era talentoso. Sí, no le servía de nada estando bloqueado pero su ego era feliz.

—Deberías dejar que yo me encargue de esto Yut. —La determinación con la que los ojos de Shorter Wong fulguraron le quitó el aire—. Creo que se me ocurrió una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no me dan un buen presentimiento esas palabras? —El más alto lo ayudó a pararse del suelo. Esa sonrisa tan galante fue un estrago para su cordura.

—Confía en mí, Yut. —La piel se le erizó cuando le dio la mano—. ¿Cuándo te he fallado? —Fue bajo esa mueca que él supo que terminarían mal.

_Ash Lynx era la crónica de una tragedia anunciada. De neblina viciosa y de palabras incoherentes, de retazos a medias y portada divergente, de impotencia que escurría hasta la página final y cuyo punto se esfumaba bajo las espinas del despecho._

El lince de Nueva York regresó a su hogar con una sonrisa risueña. La compañía del japonés era como una droga, cada mañana él anhelaba perderse dentro de esos orbes, cada tarde se deleitaba con esa meliflua y torpe risilla, cada noche él clamaba por la esencia perdida entre las sábanas. Que sensación más extraña. El vórtice de su corazón lo había consumido. Lo único que él entendía era que lo quería volver a ver. La magia se esfumó cuando él se encontró con el rostro de su marido. Tosco, amargo y rencoroso. La tensión fue instantánea en aquel apartamento, el más joven estaba frunciendo el ceño en medio de la sala, los rayos del atardecer fueron la chispa de fatalidad que encendió esos ojos.

—Pudiste avisarme sobre el viaje. —Sus dedos se clavaron sobre sus propios hombros, el temblor en sus palabras fue bruto—. Pero me tuve que enterar por Max. —El silencio en esa relación les resultó escalofriante—. Entiendo que esto sea por compromiso, pero me hiciste quedar mal en los medios. —Y eso era todo lo que importaba. ¿No?

—¿Hablas de la entrevista que te hicieron hace algunos días? —La cólera con la que se encendió ese hermoso rostro fue su confirmación—. ¿Qué importa ser el centro de los rumores? Ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados. —El rubio se sacó el abrigo para dejarse caer en el sillón.

—No me importa que quedemos mal nosotros, pero se metieron con la compañía. —El mundo del espectáculo era feroz. Los paparazis no perdían la oportunidad para calumniar.

—¿Qué es lo que sugieres hacer para arreglarlo? —El más bajo se frotó el ceño. Esta relación estaba oxidada.

—Ellos pusieron en duda nuestro matrimonio y la alianza. —La candente relación entre Yut-Lung Lee y Ash Lynx era el tema favorito de las revistas de chismes—. El acuerdo al que llegaron mis hermanos y Dino Golzine fue que deberíamos asistir juntos a los premios de edición. —Dos hombres guapos, exitosos y enamorados. Lástima que fuese una farsa.

—¿Juntos? —Las entrañas se le retorcieron, las piernas le pesaron, maldición, él quería invitar a Eiji. Habría sido tan linda velada con él.

—Tampoco creas que me fascina la idea —Yut-Lung Lee se acomodó a su lado. Aunque el sofá era pequeño y reconfortante, la distancia los congeló.

—Yut. —Aquel nombre se había transformado en una maraña de odio y frustración—. Tienes razón, debí avisarte, lo lamento. —Ambos eran orgullosos, sin embargo, ambos se habían equivocado.

—Yo igual lamento el desastre que causé la última vez. —La monotonía se deslizó por sus cicatrices—. Sé que esto no te encanta. —Sus manos se clavaron a su regazo—. A mí tampoco, pero… —Ash suspiró.

—Está bien, iremos juntos. —Más que una promesa aquello fue una sentencia—. ¿Puedo tener alguna invitación extra? —La perplejidad en el rostro del escritor le pareció linda. Cuando estaba callado su compañía era mucho más grata.

—¿Estás pensando en invitar a alguien? —Que el lince de Nueva York le pidiese permiso le heló el alma con un escalofrío. Había algo raro atrapado en esos jades. Que sentimiento más desagradable.

—A algunos de mis trabajadores para que conozcan el ambiente. —La mentira fue obvia.

—Mientras no te distraigas y te mantengas en la actuación. —Pero no le pudo importar menos—. Nuestros patrocinadores van a estar ahí, tenemos que ser inteligentes. —El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Ese viejo no me suelta la correa. —Aunque él era la envidia en el mundo de los negocios, él se sentía como un maldito prisionero. Al final del día él y Yut-Lung Lee eran lo mismo—. ¿Tus hermanos también irán? —Muñecas bonitas con las cuales jugaban.

—Es lo más seguro. —Ambos suspiraron. Este era un círculo vicioso de dolor. Mientras más se odiaban más se herían, mientras más se lastimaban más rencor se guardaban—. ¿Fuiste solo a la conferencia? —Las rosas no debían amar a otras rosas.

—Llevé a algunos aprendices conmigo. —Ese número era una mentira—. Nada importante. —Cada palabra que escapó de sus labios fue un fraude. Porque admitir que Eiji Okumura se había vuelto tan importante para él…

Que doloroso sería intentarlo.

—Ash. —El cárdeno de sus ojos se encontraba muerto y vacío—. Los dos estamos atrapados en esto. —Carentes de pasión—. No puedes darte el lujo de enamorarte de alguien. —El altamar en esa relación fue estropeado.

—¿Enamorarme? ¿Yo? —Que risa más triste—. Eso no pasara. —Pero mentirse solo le dejó una cicatriz en el corazón.

Habían libros imposibles de rescatar. Él se preguntó si la muerte de su historia sería inminente o quedaría como una simple fatalidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás es porque me atreví a hacer cosas que quería de hace mucho como sacar el fictober o reescribir uno de mis fics, pero me siento muy motivada para escribir, con estrés y todo. Esperemos que dure y la siguiente actualización no se demore mucho.
> 
> ¡Cuidense!


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Siempre hay un fic en el que me demoro un poquito más en actualizar, al parece le toco a este ahora, perdón.
> 
> Espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!

El aroma de una cajetilla de cigarrillos entremezclado con el veneno de las mentiras inundó la habitación, su cuerpo se encontraba sudoroso, su mirada cansada, él suspiró, la saña de esa rivalidad suspendió como el humo de un Camel mentolado. Que agotador era sentir los brazos de la muerte detrás de la sonrisa de su marido. Que enfermizo era ser usado como un perro de crianza, él sabía que ellos eran una especie de patrocinio para sus familias, como si Dino Golzine los hubiese encerrado en una jaula mientras los demás le apostaban a la víbora o al lince como último sobreviviente.

¿Cuándo había permitido que su vida se desbordara en rosas marchitas?

¿Cuándo había comenzado a buscar con tanta desesperación la belleza de un girasol en una historia con demasiadas tormentas?

Hace mucho él había perdido el control de su vida. Debía aceptarlo.

Ojos de ensueño, cabello de noche, rizos irreales, mejillas de verano, silueta de libertad, risa embriagadora y personalidad fulgurante. Eiji Okumura. Pero no. No podía.

Pasando sus manos por los bordes de sus ojeras él se acomodó encima de las sábanas, una mueca de desagrado se posó sobre sus labios cuando vislumbró el horrendo papel tapiz de la habitación de hotel, la incandescencia de las luces fue tan nítida como los rayos del amanecer, con pereza él se dio vueltas para contemplar a su acompañante, Yut-Lung Lee seguía trabajando a su lado, la compulsión de su teclear fue tan violenta que lo hizo compadecerse del computador, como si supiese que lo estaban observando el azabache frunció las cejas antes de cerrar el ordenador. Era un fastidio tener que pretender ser la pareja perfecta y ser arrastrados a diferentes eventos sociales. Anoche no fue la excepción.

—¿Por fin te quitaste ese patético bloqueo de escritor? —Los huesos del lince de Nueva York tronaron cuando él se estiró—. Tus fans estarán felices.

—¿Tienes que ser tan irritante a primera hora? —El más joven se recostó contra el marco de la cama, la sensualidad con la que se acarició el cuello le resultó indiferente—. Y para tú información estaba haciendo cuadrar los datos de la empresa, el viejo se ha puesto bastante paranoico con el presupuesto.

—Él es así. —Que su marido se peinase el cabello lo hizo rodar los ojos. Yut-Lung Lee invertía más tiempo en su apariencia que en su trabajo, por eso no lo habían escogido a él para ser la cabeza de la corporación—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Ambos debemos dejar este cuarto antes de las doce. —Con un gesto silencioso él le pidió que le alcanzase su vestido—. Max ya te mandó tu agenda al celular y yo tengo que resolver algunas cosas con Shorter. —Fue imposible no pronunciar su nombre y dejar escapar una sonrisa. Cada vez que él se desmoronaba el moreno se las arreglaba para encontrar sus pedazos.

—¿Shorter? —Aunque Ash Lynx tenía un IQ envidiable era tan ciego cuando el tema era el corazón. Él no lo entendía.

—Sí… —Él no se comprendía—. Por cierto, deberías tener cuidado. —Más que una sugerencia aquello tuvo un tinte de amenaza—. ¿Viste el artículo que sacó esa revista de chismes?

—Sí. —¿Cómo no verlo? Dino Golzine se lo había estado reprochando cada maldito instante—. Esa que me acusa de ser un casanovas. —La historia fue una calumnia y la fotografía accidentada, un paparazi aprovechó mientras una muchacha le pedía su autógrafo para pintarle fama de Don Juan.

—Considerando que estas casado con la belleza más grande de Nueva York estoy tomando esto como algo personal. —Aquella expresión fue digna de una víbora lista para atacar—. Debemos dar la impresión de que vivimos en el paraíso, no en una prisión, la farándula ya está hablando de un posible divorcio. —El rencor con el que le mostró su sortija lo hizo suspirar. Que mal chiste era el destino.

—No te preocupes, no tengo interés en quebrar la imagen que hemos construido. —El azabache se alisó el vestido cuando se terminó de arreglar.

—Te lo estoy exigiendo como inversionista, se cuidadoso Ash. —La malicia en su sonrisa fue algo que le quemó, la pereza del día se esfumó bajo la irrealidad de la cortina.

—Lo entiendo. —La altanería con la que Yut-Lung Lee alzó una ceja le heló la sangre.

—Eso implica tener cuidado con el chico japonés. —El alma se le paralizó cuando la imagen de Eiji Okumura apareció como fuego en sus pupilas, su corazón fue una encrucijada, sus latidos un desborde de delirios, hasta la mandíbula le tembló en la condena de una risilla.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él? —La torpeza con la que Ash Lynx se levantó de la cama lo delató, el más joven rodó los ojos, aunque nunca había visto a su marido interesado en otro ser humano, la ternura con la que se estaba acercando a ese escritor fracasado era peligrosa. Ese niño no le costaría su reinado.

—Eres tan predecible. —Las mejillas del más alto fueron gotas de verano—. Eiji Okumura, ese es el nombre del chico que contrataste como aprendiz ¿no es así? —Aunque la fachada del lince de Nueva York los tenía embelesados a todos en esa maldita ciudad él no se tragaba esas galantes patrañas.

—Solo quiero ayudarlo con su prosa. —El fervor en esos jades lo hizo atacar—. Nada más. —El azabache carcajeó antes de arrojarle una camisa contra la cara.

—Mentira, tú odias ese tipo de escritura tan cursi. —El rubio se aferró a la prenda con terror, él se sintió como un niño pequeño siendo descubierto con las manos en la masa—. A ti te gusta ese sujeto ¿verdad? —No hubo palabra suficiente para describir la belleza con la que sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Gustarme? —El tartamudeo en su pregunta desató la furia de su marido—. N-No… Claro que no. —¿Era enserio? ¿Un novato? Ni siquiera lo estaba cambiando por alguien de su calibre ¡Ja! ¡Patético!

—¿Esperas que me crea esa mentira? —El más alto se vistió antes de encogerse de hombros—. Por favor, tú no le prestas atención a absolutamente nadie. —La brutalidad de la verdad le revolvió las entrañas—. No me andes jodiendo, te he visto babear por él, sino fuera por Shorter otro artículo se habría publicado con ustedes dos como portada. —La sutileza de su esposo era inexistente.

—Él no es especial. —La garganta le ardió al pronunciar tan descarada farsa—. Solo lo quiero conocer mejor, es refrescante tener esa clase de entusiasmo en la compañía. —El murmullo se perdió bajo el alarido de la brisa—. Aún no he pensado en botarlo, cuando me deje de ser útil me desharé de él.

—¿Es enserio? —Pronto, aquel arisco semblante—. Al menos deberías tratar de ser sincero. —Se cayó.

¿Qué tan confundido se debía sentir Ash Lynx para recurrir a él?

¿Qué clase de patética sátira era esta?

—Yo… —Las palabras se le atoraron en la tráquea cuando recordó al japonés—. No me lo sé, Yut.

—Trata de explicarlo. —Que aterradores eran esos sentimientos. Tan destructivos.

—No me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza, no sé por qué, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él. —Que liberador fue confesar aquello en voz alta, que estupidez más grande fue elegir a su marido como confidente—. Quiero saber qué está haciendo, quiero verlo sonreír mientras me habla de sus tramas, quiero probar esos asquerosos platillos que tanto parece disfrutar. —El rubio empezó a trazar figuras sobre las sábanas.

—Ash.

—No quiero pensar en él, pero antes de poder hacer algo ya estoy escribiéndole y buscándolo por alguna idiotez. —El lince de Nueva York había enloquecido.

—Que problemático. —Yut-Lung Lee hundió su codo en el colchón antes de juzgarlo—. Conozco esa mirada. —La facilidad con la que lo leyó fue aterradora. Tras mantener tantos años esa maldita farsa fue abrumador confrontarse a la realidad.

—¿Si? —La ternura con la que el azabache asintió fue impropia—. ¿De dónde? —Aunque se odiaban habían momentos así: pequeños, insípidos y escasos.

—De un niño ingenuo que entró a un mundo demasiado cruel por culpa de su padre. —Donde la conexión entre ellos casi se podía confundir con cariño o amistad—. Pero ahora estas casado conmigo. —Los músculos se tensaron bajo el veneno de sus caricias—. Y no te puedes permitir algo así, te vendiste cuando aceptaste la compañía. —La seriedad en esos jades lo forzó a detenerse.

—Lo sé. —Habían niños cuyas opciones eran negligencia o maltrato—. No necesito que me lo recuerdes. —Habían infancias que se ponían en oferta y sueños que no debían salir de las almohadas.

—No te lo tomes a mal. —El resentimiento impregnado en la voz de su marido lo llenó de culpa—. Solo te lo estaba tratando de advertir, las idioteces que tú haces también me traen consecuencias y estoy harto de tener que arreglar tus desastres. —Si algo le enfermaba a Yut-Lung Lee era la debilidad, al menos Ash Lynx debería darle un buen rival para poderse destruir.

—No necesito que cuides de mí. —Con el ceño tenso y la mandíbula desencajada él se levantó.

—¿Si? Entonces deja de comportarte como un niño berrinchudo y empieza a actuar como el presidente de la compañía. —Él no le dio tiempo para refutar, la estridencia de un portazo lo forzó a guardar silencio.

Hubo un tiempo donde el lince de Nueva York creyó que enlazar dos vidas era algo hermoso, sublime y especial, que lo correcto era apoyarse en la persona por la que se perdía el nombre para que las pasiones se transformasen en realidad. Hubo un tiempo mucho más oscuro pero brillante donde él fue tan soñador como Eiji Okumura, donde sus suspiros fueron dulces, delicados y amorosos. Hubo un tiempo en el que Griffin le aseguró que las cosas serían mejores. Pero no. Dino Golzine llegó y la inocencia de esas páginas se quemó bajo un cigarrillo. 

Un mal matrimonio destrozaba hasta al romántico más empedernido ¿no?

Para protegerse él tomó la esencia de una farsa con la finalidad de hacerse poderoso. Necesitaba de un talento abrumador para destrozar a sus enemigos, ansiaba tomar bajo su manto a un escritor que no solo gatillase su divorcio sino que lo pusiese en la cima. Sin embargo, si él ya se había convencido de eso…

¿Por qué estaba vacilando?

—Él no es especial.

Luego de pagar la cuenta de la habitación él se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, el traquetear dentro de su pecho se había vuelto infernal, las piernas le temblaban, su mente era una maraña de caos. Él se subió a un llamativo vehículo escarlata antes de peinarse los cabellos en el espejo retrovisor y darse coraje para encender el motor.

¿Eiji Okumura? ¿Especial? Jamás.

Oh, pero él estaba yendo hacia la compañía solo para verlo.

Perdido en una estación de radio azarosa él llegó a su empresa. La galantería de su saludo fue un flechazo para cada una de las recepcionistas, ahora que ese artículo había salido le esperaban un sinfín de sonrisas coquetas y propuestas indecentes, no era un secreto lo codiciado que era su nombre para una relación. Si algo le agradecía a su marido era que le había evitado una infinidad de cortejos indeseados. Debían mostrar un frente unido, porque ellos estaban muy enamorados ¿verdad? Que repugnante. Entrar a la oficina de Max Lobo fue una proeza infantil, la curiosidad con la que sus manos rebuscaron entre los libreros lo hizo recordar sus días de infancia, cuando su hermano mayor lo regañaba por desordenar sus libros para luego sacarlo a jugar.

—¿Sabes? Es de mala educación meterse en el espacio de alguien más. —El azotar de la puerta junto a la voz de su mejor amigo fue saborear la tensión. La altanería con la que el rubio se dio vueltas lo hizo presionar su ceño, ni atrapado dejaba de ser altanero.

—Solo vine a tomar un par de libros. —Las cejas le temblaron debajo de esos gruesos lentes de sol—. Necesito apoyar al novato de alguna manera y Yut-Lung Lee no está cooperando.

—Él no los solicitó. —Su espalda se acomodó contra la pared—. Ash, amigo, no hagas cosas innecesarias, ya nos advirtieron a todos sobre el artículo. —La vanidad con la que se cruzó los brazos le presionó la mandíbula. Claro que él pensaba así. A diferente de él Shorter Wong podía tener una vida _normal._

—Ustedes me pidieron que fuese amable con el chico porque era amigo de Ibe. —Él lo envidiaba. ¿Cómo sería enamorarse y poder ceder a esos sentimientos? Nunca lo sabría—. ¿No les gusta mi optimismo? —El moreno no se inmutó, conocer al lince de Nueva York tenía sus ventajas, una de ellas era tener la certeza de que ese hombre se encontraba embelesado por el japonés.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. —Él se frotó el entrecejo antes de suspirar—. Ash. ¿Estas interesado en él? —La estridencia con la que se pintó tan imponente belleza lo hizo carcajear.

—¿Qué? —Más que un CEO él lucía como un adolescente hormonal—. ¡¿Por qué todos me están preguntando esto?! —La picardía con la que Shorter Wong alzó una ceja lo hizo chocar contra el librero y botar una decena de manuscritos.

—Porque lo tienes escrito en toda la cara. —Tratar de contener su carcajada fue inútil—. Ese chico te trae loco desde que lo conociste en la entrevista.

—Antes… —La timidez del rubio lo hizo profesarse poderoso—. Lo conocí por accidente antes, él fue quien me sacó de esa tediosa reunión con los socios de Dino Golzine. —No era su culpa, la belleza de Eiji Okumura era tan irreal que habría encandilado a cualquiera. Él era esa clase de persona.

—Por eso has estado actuando raro. —El dramatismo con el que Shorter dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás lo fastidió—. ¿Qué se siente estar viviendo tu primer amor? —La atmósfera era tan vergonzosa que él pensó que moriría.

—No seas ridículo. —Sus barreras se volvieron a alzar para dejarlo afuera—. ¿Tú no tendrías que estar con Yut-Lung Lee? —El rostro del moreno fue una oda de despecho tras escuchar ese nombre. Mierda, que dilema, sin embargo, su traición sería más dulce si Ash Lynx caía por alguien más.

—Nos vamos a ver en la tarde, él me pidió que lo ayudara con un proyecto… —¿Cómo explicarle que le estaba tratando de quitar al marido?—. Personal. —¡Con más mentiras! Por supuesto. Mientras más grande la montaña más fácil de ocultar.

—Eres demasiado suave con esa víbora. —La sonrisa de su mejor amigo le desgarró la consciencia—. No me vuelvas a molestar con Eiji, él es solo un aprendiz. —Quitándose los lentes de sol él suspiró.

—Bien, sería problemático que te involucraras con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Dos razones. —Como si el más joven fuese un niño él las señaló—. Primero, sería malo que acabases involucrado con él, eso desestabilizaría tu trabajo y crearía rumores innecesarios. —La impaciencia con la que el rubio azotó sus pies contra las baldosas consiguió que la atmósfera chispeara—. Además, Max te mataría si se enterase de eso. —El hombre no lo asustaba.

—¿La segunda? —Pero él no echaría a perder la magnificencia de su plan solo por una cara bonita.

—Tú tienes pareja. —La confusión con la que ladeó la cabeza lo hizo maldecirlo—. No puedes ser tan bruto con Yut, sé que no se casaron por amor pero te estas comportando como un verdadero imbécil. No quiero que trates a Eiji como si fuese un capricho más. —Él no quiso decir eso.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que él es solo un capricho? —Pero lo hizo enfadar.

—Las personas con tantas espinas como tú no saben amar, son incapaces de sacrificar su orgullo por alguien más. —Shorter Wong solo se rebalsó. Y aunque no quería desquitarse con Ash él estaba cansado de sus quejas cuando él era miserable porque no podía ni pensar en amar a Yut-Lung Lee—. Ni siquiera te gusta lo que él escribe ¿no? No tienes que desquitarte con el chico solo porque tú renunciaste a tu sueño para venderte.

—Eso no…

—Al menos él no renunció a la primera. —Que doloroso fue que él usara en su contra su pasado—. No porque tú hayas fracasado en tu sueño eso querrá decir que ese chico también lo hará. —La mueca de dolor que se posó en el rostro de Ash Lynx le gritó que se detuviera—. Sino crees en él deberías despedirlo, va a ser cruel para él enterarse que lo tomaste solo como una broma. —Sin embargo, no frenó.

—Eres injusto, Shorter. —La primera grieta en esa relación chirrió esa mañana.

—El único injusto fuiste tú. —Porque en el fondo el rubio sabía que él estaba enamorado de su prometido pero aun así se casó ¿verdad? A la mierda ser el mejor amigo incondicional, él tenía un límite—. Max guarda los manuales para los novatos debajo del escritorio. —Y ya estaba sobrepasado.

Con una densa sensación aplacándole el alma él tomó los libros que buscaba y salió de la habitación, el aire estaba pesado y las miradas se sentían demasiado filosas bajo los rumores de Nueva York. El escándalo se armó a su alrededor, la hipocresía le acarició la oreja, en la espesura de la confusión fueron esos grandes ojos cafés los que le mostraron la libertad.

—¡Ash! —Una sonrisa tonta nació entre sus pómulos de manera involuntaria—. Lo siento si llegué un poco tarde. —Sudor escurría desde sus cabellos de noche hasta la finura de la tentación. Lindo.

—No te preocupes. —El resplandor en su mirada lo relajó—. ¿Cómo están las cosas con Sing? —Aquel melifluo mohín falleció tras escuchar la pregunta. Eiji Okumura no entendía la razón, sin embargo, su mejor amigo le estaba haciendo la ley del hielo. ¿Lo podía culpar? Él fue quien no lo supo encarar.

—Supongo que hemos estado mejor. —Sus yemas acariciaron los bordes de su muñeca—. Él me ha estado evitando con la excusa de que tiene trabajo y no me habla cuando estamos en el apartamento. —El puchero que se pintó entre sus labios le robó el corazón—. Quiero volver a estar bien con él.

—Dale tiempo. —El lince de Nueva York no fue consciente de cuándo empezó—. Confío en que las cosas mejoraran. —No obstante, su mano ya estaba apretando la del escritor. Y era peligroso.

—Supongo… —Sí, era terriblemente peligroso sucumbir a la pasión—. Agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia para traerme esos libros. —La sinceridad impregnada en su sonrisa fue un bocado de libertad—. Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí solo por esto. Hoy era tu día libre ¿verdad?

—No hay problema. —El dulzor del momento lo embriagó—. Aunque no te hice venir solo por eso. ¿Recuerdas la película que vimos en la conferencia? —El moreno asintió—. Como estuviste tan desconcentrado te quería invitar a verla otra vez. —Él no lo diría, sin embargo, la presencia de Blanca fue un estrago en ese viaje.

—Gracias.

El camino se esfumó entre risas, bromas y conversaciones. La presencia de Eiji Okumura era reconfortante, casi agradable, él se sentía como una persona normal bajo esos grandes ojos de insomnio, no como el presidente de una farsa con un matrimonio de mierda. El más joven apretó el manubrio antes de morderse el labio. Él sabía que no debía vacilar, llevaba años perfeccionando su plan para destronar a Yut-Lung Lee y conseguir la llave de su jaula. No podía darse el lujo de caer en el manto de la belleza cuando él ya estaba marchito.

—¿Tú estás bien? —Lo sublime de esas orbes lo engatusó—. ¿Tú y tu marido pudieron hablar luego de la pelea? —La pregunta fue un balde de agua fría para la realidad.

—Estamos bien. —Un conejo no podía intervenir en su destino.

—Sé que no me consideras algo así como un gran amigo, pero si necesitas hablar de eso, siempre estoy dispuesto a escucharte. —Con una sonrisa silenciosa ellos se bajaron del auto para ingresar al centro comercial.

La magnanimidad de los emporios de ropa lo hizo chasquear la lengua, las tiendas de fotografía consiguieron que mejillas se pintaran y risillas fuesen pronunciadas, lindo, no era justo. ¿Por qué diablos Eiji Okumura debía ser tan lindo? ¿Qué no veía el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo para mantenerlo lejos? En un campo de batalla mental ellos llegaron al cine. La fila fue corta, la entrada costosa, la película azarosa, el preciado filme que había usado como excusa para atraer a su presa ya no se encontraba en cartelera. Como si fuesen dos amantes en una cita ellos compraron un paquete de palomitas y refrescos. Los comerciales empezaron tras caer las luces.

A pesar de la originalidad de la trama él no se pudo concentrar al tenerlo a su lado. Un extraño trepidar dominó su pecho, su mirada fue absorbida en un peligroso vórtice de fatalidad hacia cada una de las expresiones del moreno, que encantadores eran sus suspiros, que etérea era su emoción. Cada detalle él lo quiso conservar. Pero estaba bien. Eiji Okumura no le gustaba ¿verdad?

—Tengo algo de frío. —El balbuceo del más bajo fue el que captó su atención.

—¿Quieres que te preste mi chaqueta? —La perplejidad en su parpadear fue tan linda. Quizás eso era demasiado.

—No es necesario. —Con una galantería digna de un rompecorazones él estiró su brazo sobre el escritor para poderlo abrazar.

—¿Te molesta si lo hago de esta manera? —La violencia con la que retumbó el corazón del japonés fue mortal. La colonia de Ash lo tenía tan mareado como el magnetismo de sus toques.

—Yo… —Él solo pudo negar con el rostro enrojecido y las piernas ansiosas.

—Entonces intenta relajarte, estas demasiado tenso. —Sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pantalla él recostó su cabeza contra el hombro del más joven.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien? —Lo vicioso de esa cercanía los puso nerviosos a ambos—. No quiero abusar de tu buena voluntad. —Había algo que no debía ser dicho entre ellos dos—. Ni quiero generar rumores o problemas con tu marido. —Porque si lo hacían sería real.

—No te preocupes, Eiji. —Y que terrible sería que fuese real—. Me gusta tu compañía.

—A mí igual me agrada la tuya. —La torpeza que atropelló esas palabras le recordó el florecer de su primer amor, cuando las manos se le empapaban de ansiedad y los suspiros eran risueños.

—¿Has sabido algo de Blanca? —Sus ojos ignoraron la trama para posarse sobre los de él, el tacto fue intangible pero poderoso—. No me quiero entrometer más de lo que me corresponde en tu vida, pero somos algo así como amigos ¿no? —Que preciosa fue la sonrisa que el moreno liberó.

—Supongo que esa es una manera de decirlo. —La situación le parecía ridícula. ¿Por qué un hombre tan importante como Ash Lynx se empeñaba en creer tanto en él? Que idiotez—. No he sabido nada de él. —Lo estúpido era lo feliz que lo hacía ese detalle.

—Mi hermano solía decir que parte de amar a alguien es aceptarlo con sus falencias y comprender sus necesidades, no solo demandarle y reclamarle por los defectos. —Aquella frase le supo amarga, sin embargo, que el rubio pusiese de tema a su familia lo hizo olvidar el mal sabor.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Un puñado de palomitas escondió la melancolía de su risa.

—No lo sé… —Él escogió no preguntar.

Sería demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

Ninguno se pudo concentrar en el final de la película. Blanca fue la silueta que volvió a tener el control de su corazón, porque sí, el ruso lo había buscado de manera incansable desde que regresó a la ciudad, pero él no quería verlo. Era demasiado doloroso siquiera imaginarlo. A Eiji ya no le importaba si él lo engañó con palabras bonitas y luego huyo, extrañaba su apoyo y su presencia. Era como si el único pilar que sostuviese su pasión se hubiese derrumbado. ¿Y ahora? Él estaba a la deriva. El japonés prefirió no pensar y dejarse envolver por la calidez del más joven, su perfume lo traía tan borracho como la situación.

—No creí que acabaría de esa manera. —Usando las dos neuronas que aún le funcionaban cuando estaba con Eiji él logró ver el final del filme—. No fue un cliché pero me decepcionó. —Cuando las luces regresaron a la habitación ellos se dirigieron hacia la salida por la escalera.

—Gracias por invitarme. —Antes de que él se pudiese despedir la mano del rubio buscó la suya para llevarlo hacia una de las mesas libres cerca de la terraza—. ¿Ash?

—¿Tienes algo más que hacer? —La forma en que su nariz se movió antes de negar fue encantadora—. Me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar un poco más. —¿Cuál era su afán por mantenerse cerca del japonés?—. De lo que sea estará bien. —Él no lo sabía, sin embargo, el mundo no se sentía como una tortura cuando estaba con él. Eiji Okumura no lo trataba como el director importante de una compañía.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés? —Él no le temía por ser el hijo de Dino Golzine—. No es que me moleste, es solo curiosidad. —Él no lo juzgaba por haber encerrado a su esposo en la miseria. Y eso lo hacía feliz. Tan feliz que para él la muerte estaba bien mientras pudiese ser dentro de esos grandes ojos cafés.

—El otro día me puse a leer tu libro… —La vergüenza que se pintó en sus mejillas lo embelesó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pensaste? —Sus manos se arrastraron sobre la mesa de plástico, la timidez con la que él lo acarició para pedirle permiso lo hizo reír. Era egoísta aferrarse al moreno.

—De hecho me gustó más que la primera vez que lo leí. —Él lo sabía—. Me divirtió bastante.

—¿De verdad? —La existencia de ese girasol no podía ser un consuelo para su condena, no obstante, por ahora, en estos momentos, él quería pretender que eran dos chicos normales en el centro comercial charlando sobre cosas banales.

—Me sorprendió que tuvieses una voz tan firme en la trama. —La ilusión con la que se prendieron esos orbes lo abrumó, que mágica se sintió la atmósfera bajo la ternura de una caricia.

—Blanca hizo la mayoría del trabajo. —La frustración con la que el rubio negó lo paralizó.

—No tienes que hacer esto cuando estás conmigo, sé que él fue alguien importante para ti pero no tienes que darle ese crédito. —Al lado de una mancha de mostaza y bajo música de moda sus manos se encontraron—. Yo quiero llegar a conocerte en realidad, al chico que lloró entre mis brazos porque su sueño era convertirse en escritor. —El rostro de Eiji Okumura fue una oda hacia la vergüenza. Tono más estridente de escarlata jamás se vislumbró.

—Yo no me estoy excusando al darle el crédito. —Por cómo él le regresó el apretón de manos—. Solo…No lo sé, Ash —Él supo que mentía.

—Quizás llevas tanto tiempo haciéndolo que ya olvidaste lo que es real para ti. —¿Por qué él amaba tanto escribir? ¿Cómo se inspiraba antes de la llegada del ruso? Mierda, Ash Lynx tenía razón—. ¿No te sientes nervioso por ir a los premios de edición? —Que doloroso fue preguntar, al final él sería el único que tendría que fingir bajo el brazo de Yut-Lung Lee.

—Un poco. —Sin embargo, el moreno quería ir y eso sería suficiente para tolerar lo que fuera—. Nunca he ido pero siempre los he mirado por televisión. —Él se encogió sobre su asiento—. Me da un poco de miedo hacer el ridículo o algo así.

—¿Tú? ¿Miedo? —La carcajada del rubio lo fastidió—. Tú ya te presentas a diario en una multitud a través de los libros, no te atrevas a ponerte nervioso por esta idiotez. —La ternura con la que golpeó su nariz fue tan natural como magnética.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿No lo es? —Él negó—. Intenta verlo de esta manera… —Los reflectores se posaron sobre el lince de Nueva York—. Tu libro puede cambiarle la vida a una persona sin que tú lo sepas. —Sobre un poema sin sentido y un corazón con demasiadas manchas para amar—. ¿Eso no te pone nervioso? Nunca sabes quién está del otro lado. ¿No te pasa cuando lees a Yut-Lung Lee?

—No valgo la comparación con él. —La confianza que el moreno le entregó le pareció extraña—. Él es alguien talentoso. —Porque a pesar de ser su jefe él no se sentía como uno. Que refrescante era poder liberarse de esas cadenas, ni siquiera Shorter Wong le permitía semejante cercanía.

—Tú no sabes el peso que puede tener una historia en la vida de alguien más. —Era lindo sentirse como un ser humano en lugar del diablo.

—Es una linda forma de pensar. —Eso le gustaba—. De verdad no eres lo que esperaba, Ash. —Demasiado.

Eiji Okumura era la primera persona que había logrado saltar sus muros.

Eso lo aterraba.

—De todas maneras, me siento mucho más seguro sabiendo que tú estarás allí. —La ternura con la que él lo contempló consiguió que la electricidad le bombardease hasta el corazón—. Sé que tendrás que ir con Yut-Lung Lee y que tal vez ni siquiera nos encontremos… —Él no supo cómo terminar esa oración—. Es gracioso saber que aun así buscaré tus ojos toda la noche. —Pero lo hizo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor yo estaré buscando los tuyos. —Antes de que él pudiese responder su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

—Discúlpame un segundo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —La ferocidad con la que el japonés leyó la pantalla táctil lo devastó, el ambiente se derrumbó, el hilo de confianza que se había tejido entre ellos dos pereció tras doce campanadas—. ¿Te tienes que ir?

—Sí. —Él suspiró—. Lo siento, al parecer Blanca se apareció en nuestro viejo apartamento y la casera me está insistiendo para que le vaya a dejar la llave. —El moreno se levantó de la mesa, la pesadumbre con la que apoyó sus manos sobre su cadera le comprimió el pecho—. De todas maneras me divertí, casi pareció ser una cita, me trajo melancolía.

—¿Tu amante no te sacaba a menudo? —El rubio se levantó, que desesperante era tener que confrontar la realidad después de tanta magia.

—No. —Su expresión fue desolada—. Él no era esa clase de persona, sus prioridades iban más allá de satisfacer los caprichos de un niño. —Pretender fue imposible bajo el filo de esos jades.

—Eiji. —La desesperación con la que se aferró a la muñeca del nombrado lo detuvo—. Yo… —Él no podía permitirse esto, debía regresar a su farsa, no podía arruinar su plan.

—¿Pasa algo? —La timidez con la que sostuvo su mano fue un poema.

—Tú de verdad me interesas. —El dulzor se posó sobre sus mejillas, el verano le escurrió en la inocencia de una brisa, que sofocante—. No quiero que subestimes mis intenciones contigo, yo no quiero que me trates como si solo fuese tu jefe o algo así, yo… —La curiosidad con la que se acercó lo hizo retroceder—. No estoy interesado en quedarme en el plano profesional.

—¿Alguna vez te he tratado de esa manera? —Que hipnótica fue la risa que el japonés le regaló—. Creo que rompimos esa barrera desde que me encontraste ebrio en el baño del bar. —Eiji Okumura era tan diferente a lo que él conocía. Que salto más inquebrantable hacia la libertad.

—De todas maneras prefería decirlo.

—Ash, nosotros ya pasamos esas formalidades. —Él sucumbió tras un pestañeo coqueto—. Supongo que no me queda más opción además de insistir hasta que entiendas.

La inocencia de esa sonrisa selló el pacto entre ellos dos. Un juego de seducción, coquetería e ingenuidad que pondría a prueba la fidelidad de sus creencias y desataría un infierno rebosante de amargura entremezclada con pasión.

¿Eiji Okumura? ¿Alguien especial?

Tal vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anuncio de utilidad publica: Tengo la manía de actualizar un long fic y un short fic semanalmente para no perderles el hilo, durante este tiempo esos han sido el tango de Eiji y killing me sofly, pero se me van a acabar los borradores del primero y me empiezan a sobrar borradores de este, por ende, esta historia comenzará con actualizaciones semanales como en diciembre.
> 
> Fuera de eso, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. 
> 
> Mil gracias por haber leído, nos vemos en algunas semanas.
> 
> ¡Se me cuidan!


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Esta señorita se acaba de enterar que no tendrá vacaciones de verano porque le pusieron clases todo Enero, so sad.
> 
> Pero eso nunca me detuvo a actualizar, así que henos acá.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo y el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—Hola. —Fue torpe el inicio que él pudo darle a un final tan amargo, aquellos largos mechones castaños se deslizaron hacia las solapas de su traje para hacerlo lucir aún más galante.

—Hola. —Fue lo que él respondió, más nervioso que atontado. ¿Podía culparlo? Las disculpas no eran suficientes para que él pegase las grietas que dejó su ausencia.

—Yo... —Él se acarició la nuca, sin poder dejar que esos profundos ojos se marchasen—. ¿Cómo has estado? No te había visto en un buen tiempo. —Aquella no era una conversación, era una sátira.

—Bien. —Como si fuesen un par de extraños—. ¿Tú? —Ajenos y perdidos. Pero ellos no eran eso. No, ellos se amaron con una desesperación digna de la novela más trágica pero hermosa que jamás se escribió.

—Bien también, gracias por preguntar. —El ruso movió una copa de champaña entre sus dedos, aunque la fiesta desprendía magnanimidad y elegancia, ambos se sentían como forasteros—. ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo? Supe que regresaste hace poco por la casera.

—Gracias por no vender el apartamento mientras no estaba. —El japonés quiso proyectar una imagen enigmática para que él no supiese lo mucho que lo había extrañado, no obstante—. Fue una sorpresa que los Lee me invitaran a este evento, pero dada la trayectoria de mi carrera como crítico de literatura tiene sentido. —Él era transparente, tan transparente que Blanca podía ver a través de su pecho las espinas que había sembrado en su corazón.

—Ya veo. —El resplandor de las joyas se fundió con las cuerdas de los violines para crear una exquisita sinestesia dorada—. Supongo que te llevarás más de un premio esta noche, eres realmente bueno en tu trabajo. —Él enfocó su atención en sus zapatos, tratando de no llorar.

—¿Cómo está Sing? Escuché que ahora vives con él. —Porque aunque Sergei Varishkov estaba a su lado, aquella rebosante pasión con la que solía mirarlo ya no existía. Así lo supo.

—Está bien, también. —Él ya no lo amaba—. Es extraño vivir con él, se la pasa regañándome por mis malos hábitos de vida, pero agradezco que me haya recibido. —¿Cuándo creció tanto la distancia entre ellos dos? Lo lamentaba.

—Supongo que así es. —Esta vez él no podía arreglarlo—. Bueno, yo debería irme. —Aquella expresión fue el cuadro más triste que sus pupilas llegaron a contemplar—. Fue un gusto poder saber de ti, Eiji.

—Blanca. —Antes de que el ruso se esfumase entre la multitud un tímido agarre sobre su muñeca lo frenó.

—¿Si? —La ansiedad inundó al moreno para convertirlo en un ovillo tembloroso frente a quien fue su amante.

—Yo… —Sus pómulos se encendieron, su atención se enfocó en el suelo—. Quería felicitarte por tu último libro, escuché que fue todo un éxito. —Su mandíbula se llenó de nostalgia—. Supe que fue seleccionado como _bestseller_. —Pronto aquella abismal distancia entre ellos dos se marchitó.

—Sí. —El ruso no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que era el japonés —Gracias por recordarlo— Sus manos acunaron las del más joven.

—Trabajaste realmente duro para conseguirlo. ¿Cómo no me iba a acordar? —Las del moreno correspondieron, quebrajando la tensión. Los candelabros, el resplandor del mármol y lo intoxicante de los perfumes los sumergieron en un cuadro de irrealidad.

—Lo terminé porque te tenía como motivación. —Aquellas mentiras fueron versos repletos de dulzor.

—¿Entonces por qué no me seguiste ese día? —Bajo los colores de la melancolía Eiji Okumura fue la imagen más hermosa que él alguna vez atrapó, él era especial—. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? Merezco una explicación. —Él no quería armar un espectáculo cuando representaba la compañía de Ash Lynx, no obstante, sino lo preguntaba rompería en llanto.

—Es complicado. —Y si rompía en llanto, él sabría lo mucho que lo necesitaba—. No creo que sea lugar para tener esta conversación. —Que terrible sería que él supiese eso cuando no le correspondía.

—Tienes razón. —Que el ruso le besara la frente le resultó cruel—. Me precipite, lo siento, espero que Sing te haya pasado la llave del apartamento. —Que sus brazos lo envolviesen con semejante calidez fue desalmado. Poder sentir aquel masculino aroma contra su nariz, ser catador de aquella delicada suavidad. No. Él no quería nada de eso.

—Así está bien. —Cuando él le acarició los cabellos el japonés se terminó de quebrar—. Has estado haciéndolo bien sin mí, Eiji. —Aquello debía ser una broma. No había podido escribir ni una maldita línea sin la presencia del ruso.

—¿Nosotros estamos bien? —Sin embargo, él no pudo evitar aferrarse a la espalda del mayor como si su vida pendiese de un hilo.

—Lo estamos. —Y de repente todo lució mejor, como si lo hubiesen arreglado—. Algún día debemos salir a tomar un café juntos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Las manos del ruso se deslizaron por el cabello del contrario. Aunque ambos sabían que se tenían que encontrar, ninguno estaba preparado para esta escena.

—Eso me encantaría. —El más bajo se encogió de hombros, sus respiraciones se fundieron con nervios, el tacto fue maravilloso.

—Tienes mi número, Eiji. —Era en esta clase de momentos cuando recordaban el porqué se habían enamorado —También le di mi tarjeta a Sing, ese chico parecía querer golpearme cuando me fue a dejar la llave— La melancolía los hizo reír.

—Él es así. —Con un tímido gesto de manos él se despidió.

Y esto era un desastre.

Venir a los premios del mundo de la literatura debía ser una experiencia enriquecedora para su carrera, el mismo lince de Nueva York le había regalado una invitación para que se codease con escritores importantes y fuese creando contactos para su trayecto, sin embargo, apenas cruzó ese umbral en su traje barato sus ojos se fundieron con aquellos lagos de incertidumbre y el tiempo se le paralizó.

—Maldición.

Él solo supo la falta que le hacía Sergei Varishkov cuando lo perdió.

Pero este no era momento para llorar por su ex, no, él estaba representando la empresa más importante de todo Nueva York. Debía hacer un esfuerzo para reincorporarse a la realidad y mantenerse a la altura. El salón del hotel era tan ruidoso como lujoso, el logo de los Lee se encontraba grabado en cada una de las decoraciones, mientras que la presencia de los Golzine se inyectaba en forma de staff y reclutadores para la empresa. Que equipo más imponente. Él se dejó caer contra la pared mientras debatía si debía tomar una copa para pasar la amargura o enfocarse en las miradas de desprecio que le arrojaban.

—No les hagas caso, son unos envidiosos. —La voz de Max Lobo fue una bocanada de aire fresco en tan sofocante fiesta—. Están hablando de ti porque no pudieron conseguir tu puesto. —La sonrisa que el castaño le arrojó fue tan paternal como las que Ibe le solía entregar.

—Siento que entré a la empresa por suerte. —Sus párpados se presionaron con gentileza—. No los culpo por odiarme. —Como si la presión fuese poca, unos desagradables rumores habían empezado a circular por la empresa, un paparazzi lo vio tonteando con Ash Lynx en el centro comercial e inventó una aventura entre ellos dos.

—No seas tan duro contigo. —El desprecio de sus compañeros fue instantáneo.

—Me miran como si fuese su amante, me siento como la otra mujer. —La risa del más alto lo fastidió—. Es la verdad, ¡no te burles!

—No es por echarle leña al fuego, pero se veían bastante íntimos tomados de las manos. —El moreno rodó los ojos. Aquello fue un momento de vulnerabilidad que ambos tuvieron, su jefe necesitaba un rayo de luz con desesperación, el daño que la soledad le había hecho a esos jades era desmesurado—. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—De romper límites profesionales. —Las mejillas le ardieron ante la pícara mirada de Max—. ¡No de esa manera! —Él agradeció que la música cubriese la humillación—. Ash parece estar sometido a tanta presión… —Sus manos juguetearon sobre su vientre—. Creo que yo puedo mostrarle lo que significa apoyarse en un amigo.

—¿De verdad? —Aunque Ibe le había contado varias veces sobre la clase de persona que era Eiji Okumura, esta calidez era desbordante.

—No quiero sonar pretencioso ni nada, pero no lo juzgaré. —Así que este chico era la razón por la que el lince de Nueva York había bajado su guardia—. Tampoco es mi intención causarle problemas, si me tienen que despedir para evitar los rumores lo entenderé, solo… —Que ternura más abrumadora—. Quiero que él esté bien.

—Nadie te va a sacar de tu puesto de trabajo. —El castaño le golpeó la espalda con suavidad—. Pero desde hace un tiempo te he querido preguntar por tu rol en la empresa. ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Eres su secretario? ¿Su asistente? ¿Su aprendiz? —El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que él necesite que sea, supongo. —La estridencia de la multitud y los gritos de los periodistas los silenciaron. Ese fue el preludio para una tragedia.

_Érase una vez una rosa de letras escarlatas._

Para Ash Lynx salir a escena fue difícil, aunque su marido lucía despampanante en aquel vestido chino tradicional y él se sentía como todo un rompecorazones con su traje de alta costura, no quería tener que encontrarse con las obsidianas del japonés. ¿Por qué la idea de tenerlo lejos lo hería tanto? El azabache suspiró a su lado antes de tomarlo del brazo. El hombre que lo moldeó a su imagen y semejanza dio un discurso en el podio antes de arrojarlos a los empresarios hambrientos y los periodistas carroñeros. Tenía que mantenerse dentro del papel, él era el lince de Nueva York.

—Es un honor tener a la _crème de la crème_ dentro de esta premiación. —Fue aterradora la naturalidad con la que Yut-Lung Lee tomó la palabra y danzó bajo la presión—. Aunque nuestra asociación es dueña de una infinidad de negocios en Nueva York, esta área es mi favorita, porque como ya sabrán, yo soy escritor. —La ferocidad con la que miró a su esposo lo hizo temblar.

—Petulante. —Él no se inmutó al escuchar al rubio.

—Tomen esta velada como una oportunidad para que su talento sea reconocido y para sentirse satisfechos con el camino que han recorrido, todos los invitados a esta fiesta son valiosos tanto para nuestra empresa como para el mundo de la literatura. —Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar, el más bajo se apartó del podio para darle paso al más alto.

—Mi marido tiene razón. —Como si ellos estuviesen destinados a encontrarse, aquellos jades se fundieron con el fulgor de las obsidianas a la distancia, incluso en tan abrumadora multitud él lo encontró—. Yo… —Y de repente él olvidó todo lo que Dino Golzine le había pedido memorizar.

Él se aflojó la corbata del traje, los murmullos le pusieron el mundo encima de los hombros, las piernas le temblaron, la sonrisa que el japonés le entregó estuvo repleta de aflicción. Porque ahí estaba él, entre los colmillos de una sociedad demasiado venenosa para que floreciese un girasol. Él se sostuvo la frente, sintiéndose como un maldito desastre.

—Respira con calma. —No fue necesario escucharlo para saber lo que el moreno le estaba susurrando. Él obedeció.

—Muchas gracias por estar aquí, como mi esposo lo dijo, cada uno de los presentes es un aporte valioso para el mundo de la literatura, nos sentimos sumamente honrados con poder ser partícipe de tan noble disciplina como lo es esta. Y aunque nos gustaría premiar a todos esta noche, esperamos que este sea un incentivo para que sigan creciendo. —Los Lee lo miraron con aprobación antes de aplaudir.

—¿Se te olvidó el discurso? —Él no le respondió al azabache al bajar del escenario—. Estuviste practicándolo toda la noche. ¿Cómo es posible?

—¡Yut-Lung! —Sus hermanos lo llamaron a la distancia acabando con la conversación—. Necesitamos que conozcas a alguien. —El más joven se separó del rubio con una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos. Bien, él aborrecía a Ash Lynx como marido, eso era verdad, sin embargo, como amigo quizás ellos podrían haber funcionado, tal vez hasta como enemigos.

—Lo hiciste excelente, hijo. —Antes de que él pudiese escapar Dino Golzine lo atrapó—. Por un momento me engañaste con eso de ponerte nervioso, pero fue bueno para demostrar empatía en los medios, brillante. —El tacto le erizó los nervios y le llenó el estómago de náuseas.

—Estás hablando conmigo, por supuesto que no lo olvidaría.

—Bien. —Él deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros del más joven—. Si te confié la presidencia de la empresa es porque tengo grandes expectativas para ti. —Al mirar a Yut-Lung Lee ser instruido por sus hermanos él se profesó en una jaula—. No me falles.

—¿Cuándo lo he hecho? —Era como si sus anillos de matrimonio fuesen un denso grillete entre ellos dos. Por más que los quisiesen cortar no podían, porque el único camino para alcanzar la libertad era acabando con el otro sin manchar el nombre de la alcurnia. Que mierda más grande.

—Lo sé. —Que Dino Golzine lo tocase con tanta confianza le resultó asqueroso. Pero él siempre había sido eso para este hombre, ¿verdad? Una bonita muñeca de porcelana que presumir—. Trata de hacer nuevos contactos para la empresa, aunque confío en tu marido no me gusta que los Lee tengan más control sobre nuestro imperio. —Él rodó los ojos.

—Como digas. —Por muy elegante que fuese este mundo seguía corroyendo sus pétalos y afilando sus espinas.

Charlar con empresarios convirtió a las horas en una eternidad, tener que entregar premios mientras portaba una sonrisa de anuncio comercial, responder las preguntas de la farándula, acariciar a su pareja para los flashes, él suspiró, las conversaciones ya lo tenían mareado y si tomaba un poco más caería en un coma etílico. Lo único que había querido hacer durante toda la velada era encontrarse con el japonés, sin embargo, su apellido le confería cierto estatus con el que debía cumplir. Si quería ser libre debía jugar sus cartas con inteligencia, no obstante, esos famosos 200 puntos de IQ que amaba presumir parecían haberse quedado en su cama. Grandioso. Él estaba hablando con el presidente de una compañía electrónica cuando Max Lobo lo rescató, que el castaño lo tomase de la muñeca para arrancarlo de las fauces del destino fue irreal.

—Cambia la cara muchacho, pareces a punto de desfallecer por el aburrimiento. —La garganta le punzó cuando bebió su sexta copa. Su resistencia para el alcohol era una maldición.

—¿Has visto a Eiji? —El más alto no pudo disimular su sonrisa al vislumbrar tan frágil expresión en un hombre así de arisco—. No lo he podido encontrar desde el discurso.

—Se ha tratado de mantener al margen de la situación. —El mayor se acarició la nuca—. Debe ser incómodo que te confundan con el amante de tu jefe. —Si hubiese sido más cuidadoso este desastre no estaría ocurriendo.

—Supongo que sí…

—Cariño, acá estas. —Yut-Lung Lee no lo dejó respirar ni siquiera una hora antes de volver a su lado—. Hay alguien importante a quien te debo presentar. —Un hombre ridículamente fornido apareció ante ellos dos—. Él es Blanca, la adición más reciente de la empresa. —El nombre le cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

—¿B-Blanca? —Esto debía ser una maldita broma—. No recuerdo haber aprobado a nadie con ese nombre.

—Ese es mi seudónimo, mi verdadero nombre es Sergei Varishkov. —Las entrañas se le revolvieron, la cabeza le punzó. Él no podía hacerle eso al moreno cuando se estaba tratando de recomponer, tener a su expareja en la misma empresa sería destructivo—. Es un gusto. —Él no pudo tomar la mano que el ruso le ofreció.

—Estoy un poco mareado, debo salir a tomar aire. —Él no escuchó las palabras de Max Lobo o los murmullos de los periodistas, él solo se rompió las manos deseando que su jaula se abriese.

La noche pendió en el silencio cuando escapó. Los jardines del hotel eran frondosos y solitarios, decenas de flores de cada color imaginado adornaban aquel lugar, laberintos de árboles se alzaban de manera majestuosa al frente de una piscina, él se adentró deseando desaparecer. Pero cuando él se juró perdido, esas grandes obsidianas lo encontraron. El sonido de la respiración del japonés fue más intenso que el arremeter de su corazón, el danzar de las luciérnagas opacó la timidez de las estrellas. Ash Lynx lo miró, completamente embobado, aquellos mechones abenuz se habían esparcido por la brisa, su traje se hallaba desarreglado, sus zapatos se habían embarrado, aun así, él era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había contemplado.

_Érase una vez un girasol con tinta de tormentas._

—Así que acá estabas. —Él se dejó caer a su lado. La suavidad de la atmósfera le resultó casi romántica, _casi_ , esa fue la cuestión—. Te estuve buscando. —La neblina se enredó desde las copas de los árboles hasta su cabello, él se lo acomodó detrás de las orejas.

—Me sentí un poco agobiado ahí dentro. —Sus manos se rozaron por accidente sobre la hierba—. Fue un error haber venido, no creo encajar en esa clase de atmósfera. —Habían sido demasiadas diferencias las que quebraron su realidad, fueron cosas pequeñas e insignificantes.

—¿Por qué no? —Fueron detalles como su traje barato, su puesto de trabajo regalado, su apartamento precario o su libro impreso con autonomía los que le hicieron saber que él no pertenecía a esa ostentosidad.

—Ash, sé sincero, mírame. —Él no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño frente a esos gigantes comerciales—. Y míralos a ellos, tu marido es hermoso, yo estoy usando el traje que compré para mi graduación. —Con razón se rumoreaba que era el amante del lince de Nueva York, él no encajaba en ninguna grieta de ese cuadro. ¿Por qué más lo contratarían sino era por un amorío?

Odiaba lidiar con personas así.

—Te ves lindo… —Las mejillas le ardieron cuando musitó sus sentimientos. 

—Debes ser el único que está pensando eso. —Aquellos oscuros ojos cafés le quitaron el aliento con el brillo que desprendieron.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también me siento fuera de lugar. —La altanería con la que alzó una ceja lo hizo reír—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad. —El moreno fue incapaz de disimular la torpeza de su sonrisa. Que fuese tan transparente era un encanto mortífero.

—Te desenvolviste bastante bien allá arriba, ese fue todo un discurso. —Sus miradas se fundieron en la magia de lo efímero.

—Solo pude sacarlo adelante porque tú estabas en la multitud. —Aquellos jades le resultaron tan expectantes como seductores. Le costó respirar en esa cercanía, Ash Lynx era un hombre increíblemente guapo.

—¿No deberías estar recibiendo premios o algo así?

—Debería. —Esa risa lo convirtió en prisionero de la estática, el ambiente fue aterciopelado—. Pero como es mi empresa la que patrocina este evento, ni Yut ni yo podemos ganar algo. —El tacto fue atrayente y adictivo—. Pero si fuese de esa manera me los llevaría todos. —Esa petulancia le pareció encantadora.

—Eres un narcisista. —El rostro le hormigueó, las palmas se le bañaron de ansiedad. Eiji Okumura parecía hacerse cada instante más bonito bajo las estrellas—. Gracias por invitarme, realmente quería hablar con otros escritores, pero no me atreví, me miraron como si fuese una paria o algo así.

—No les hagas caso. —El corazón se le descompasó—. A ti te hice mi mano derecha, no a ellos. —Que él se inclinase hacia el moreno fue peligroso.

—¿Llamarme a las tres de la mañana porque no puedes dormir me hace tu mano derecha? —Sus alientos se fundieron bajo la neblina—. Eso es poco profesional, voy a tener que poner una denuncia por abuso de poder. —Aquel ceño tenso le indicó una victoria.

—No seas malo, _onii-chan._ —Mensajearse con Ash Lynx se había vuelto tan natural como respirar, más que trabajo aquello se sentía como jugar con un amigo.

—¿Pensar en calabazas no te deja dormir? —Sus cejas temblaron con humillación—. Si la empresa supiera eso el gran lince de Nueva York perdería todo el respeto. —Porque en el fondo…

—¿Muerdes la mano de quien te alimenta? —En lo más profundo de esa quebrajada y disfuncional relación.

—Lo hago. —Él sabía que sus latidos tenían razón.

—No eres para nada lindo. —El puchero que el rubio le entregó no se pareció en nada a aquel imponente hombre que dio el discurso en el podio.

—Mira quien habla, dejaste a tu marido solo para venir a ver a tu amante. —Era tan fácil bromear al lado del americano—. Y no nos satisfaces bien a ninguno de los dos, que decepción. —Ambos se sentían como niños con la presencia del otro, eso era mágico.

—Debí escoger un amante más adorable, alguien que sí me haga mimos cuando estoy cansado. —El más bajo rodó los ojos. Su jefe no le hacía justicia a los rumores que habían sobre él.

—¿El pequeño Aslan Jade Callenreese necesita mimos? —Cientos de agujas cosquillearon en su piel cuando el aludido lo miró. Fue imposible no caer embelesado por tan sublime belleza.

—Los necesito. —En el fondo no era más que un tonto engatusado, ¿verdad?

Y fue extraño, hace un par de horas él se encontraba deshecho por el encuentro que tuvo con Blanca, porque sí, sería mentira decir que no le destrozó el corazón tener que ver al hombre que construyó su confianza solo para abandonarlo desenvolviéndose tan bien en el mundo de las máscaras. En el fondo no dejaría de extrañarlo, el ruso no solo fue su mejor amigo y su compañero de vida, también era su inspiración, no obstante, aquel dolor se hacía más tenue cada vez que se perdía en el verde de esos ojos. Ash Lynx era un mosaico cuyas piezas aún no terminaban de encajar, pero cuya imagen deseaba contemplar.

—Realmente no te pareces a lo que dicen los rumores. —Él se dejó caer sobre el pasto y las hojas—. Más que un lince pareces un gato caprichoso. —Aquella sinceridad fue tan refrescante para el rubio.

—Mientras no divulgues el secreto no me importa que lo sepas. —Él cayó al lado del moreno, la maleza se le enredó a los cabellos, aquel pomposo traje se manchó con la humedad del jardín, él presionó sus párpados, aunque podía escuchar a la distancia los murmullos de la fiesta, él decidió ignorarlos—. ¿Te sentiste presionado para venir?

—No. —El japonés resopló su flequillo antes de mirarlo—. Quería estar ahí para ti mientras dabas tu discurso. —La ferocidad con la que se pintaron sus mejillas fue indescriptible.

—¿Por qué? —Él estaba acostumbrado a ser temido y respetado, a ser tratado como un inalcanzable.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? —Aquel tacto tan humano era abrumador.

—Amigos que la prensa confunde con amantes. —Ambos rieron avergonzados por el artículo—. Acepto la culpa, te tomé la mano con demasiada ternura mientras nos fotografiaban, pero te veías realmente adorable luego de la película.

—Señor Callenreese, ¿acaso se me está insinuando? —Poder juguetear de esa manera le llenó el corazón con una efervescencia embriagadora.

—¿Recién ahora lo está notando, joven Okumura? —La boca del nombrado tembló conteniendo una carcajada—. Me siento profundamente ofendido, tendré que castigarlo más tarde. —Él se apretó el vientre para dejar que las risas estallasen como fuegos artificiales.

—De verdad estamos fuera de lugar en esta premiación. —Las mejillas del moreno cosquillearon con el mecer del pasto—. Eres sorprendentemente infantil para ser un genio corporativo. —Los pómulos se le encendieron en una delicada mezcla de vergüenza y humillación.

—Nunca me había comportado así con alguien a excepción de Shorter o Max. —El rubio dejó caer sus manos sobre su vientre—. Pero contigo esto se siente tan natural, no lo puedo evitar. —Las estrellas se vieron casi tan cegadoras como aquellas obsidianas.

—¿Qué hay de Yut-Lung Lee? —La mueca de desagrado que esbozó el más joven le resultó hilarante—. Merezco saber, las revistas me están llamando roba maridos. —Ni siquiera podía tomar con seriedad su propia desgracia al estar tan intoxicado por ese hombre—. Ustedes son la pareja candente del momento, ¿sabes?

—Te escuchaste como el viejo. —El comentario lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo—. Pero te lo dije, nuestro matrimonio no es el cuento de hadas que relata la prensa, no creas todo lo que lees. —El americano no pudo evitar extender su mano hacia el rostro del más bajo.

—¿Y en qué debo creer? —La intensidad del gélido les permitió vislumbrar sus alientos en una delgada capa de aire.

—En mí para empezar. —Fue abrasador aquel momento entre ellos dos.

—Ash. —Fue chispeante y magnético, el nombrado cerró los ojos, memorizando aquellas delicadas facciones—. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en mantenerme a tu lado? Sé que hay una lista gigantesca de candidatos que matarían para ser tu… —La boca se le desencajó por culpa la humillación—. Secretario.

—No lo sé. —Él detuvo sus caricias sobre los labios del japonés—. Así como tú elegiste creer en mí yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. —La distancia se volvió kilométrica en el centímetro que los separaba.

—Así que el gran lince de Nueva York sí tiene un buen corazón. —Aquellas palabras le hormiguearon en el vientre, él suspiró—. Perderás tu estatus como príncipe de hielo. —Eiji Okumura era esa clase de persona, la que siempre veía lo mejor en los demás.

—Creo que ese es Yut. —El moreno negó.

—Él es la reina de hielo. —La diferencia de estatus fastidió al más joven.

—¿Por qué él está en una categoría más alta que yo? —El suave mecer de la hierba le cosquilleó contra la nariz. ¿Cuándo quedó tan cerca del japonés? Tal vez siempre estuvo destinado a llegar ahí.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa?

—No… —Aunque él trató de aligerar el ambiente fue imposible para ellos dos—. Te encontraste con Blanca, ¿no es así? —Él no pudo articular una respuesta—. Max me lo contó. —Pero de todas maneras se la exigió.

—Sí. —Él pudo sentir el aletear de esas oscuras pestañas sobre su cordura—. En el momento se sintió terrible, no estaba preparado para verlo, de verdad pensé que me pondría a llorar aunque suene como todo un adolescente. —Él se acercó al moreno, temiendo que esto no fuese más que una ilusión—. Pero ahora que estoy hablando contigo me siento mucho mejor. —Esa confesión fue letal.

—¿De verdad? —¿Por qué lo afectó tanto? Él no lo sabía, sin embargo, era tan liberador quitarse esa fachada de CEO y ser solo él.

—Supongo que me terminé acostumbrando a ti, Ash. —Aunque solo llevaban trabajando juntos algunas semanas, ellos parecían conocerse de toda una vida—. Debe ser todo el spam que me mandas al celular, terminaré bloqueando tu número. —El americano le tiró la mejilla como regaño.

—Tú no me respetas ni un poco, ¿verdad? —La risa del más bajo fue embriagadora.

—Súbeme el sueldo y te empezaré a respetar. —Ni siquiera las estrellas brillaron tanto como esa sonrisa.

—Así podrás pagarle la renta a tu amigo. —Siempre era así.

—Sí… —El ambiente cambió—. Las cosas siguen tensas entre nosotros dos. —Entablar una conversación con Sing Soo-Ling parecía imposible desde que había entrado a trabajar. Aquella mueca fue un extraño cuadro de incertidumbre y decepción—. Creo que me odia, me va a sacar del apartamento en cualquier momento.

—No es cierto, cuando él me conoció parecía querer matarme con la mirada, él se preocupa por ti. —El mohín que se trazó sobre las facciones del moreno fue encantador.

—Eso es porque él te odia. —El ego del rubio se quemó con esas palabras. Claro que se había dado cuenta de eso, sin embargo, no lo culpaba. Él había irrumpido en la tranquilidad de su rutina no solo para menospreciar al japonés con una mísera oferta de trabajo, sino para robarle su tiempo juntos—. Siento que ha traído puros problemas que me hayas contratado, tu pareja también debe aborrecerme, tal vez debería renunciar.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así? —Aunque sus palabras fueron firmes a él le parecieron un susurro—. ¿Te das cuenta, Eiji? —La suavidad con la que elevó su mentón fue sofocante.

—¿Cuenta de qué? —Ash Lynx sonrió, sí, con esa clase de galantería que solo él poseía.

—Eres un altruista. —Aquel regaño estuvo repleto de dulzura—. Sé que esta no era la oportunidad que querías cuando te entrevisté, pero puedes hacer tu camino como escritor si juegas bien tus cartas y crees en tu talento. —Cuando él rostro le ardió él trató de recordarse que Eiji Okumura no podía ser alguien especial.

—Pero no quiero abrirme paso hiriendo a todo el mundo. —Sin embargo, él lo era—. Lo lamento. —Y aquello le traería tantos problemas.

—No te disculpes. —Aquellos jades lo atraparon en un trance—. Lo que te quiero decir es que no debes sentirte mal por abrirte paso en esto, estás a la misma altura que Blanca, incluso más arriba, que no te haga sentir menos. —Que aterradora fue la sinceridad con la que él concibió sus propias palabras. ¿Dónde había quedado esa determinación con la que buscaba destruir a su marido?

—Solo quiero hacer lo correcto… —Por esta noche la había olvidado junto a su máscara en el salón del hotel—. Quiero estar bien con él porque me importa.

—¿Te gusta escribir?

—Me encanta. —Con esa respuesta él supo que era diferente.

—Entonces no lo pienses más. —Que el americano le acariciase los cabellos le resultó intoxicante—. Si le importas eventualmente aclararán las cosas. —Así que esta era otra faceta del lince de Nueva York, además de ser un líder nato él era un protector.

—Está bien. —Él se acurrucó al lado del rubio, la tierra los había embarrado, la humedad les había empapado hasta el cabello, pero no les importó.

—¿Quieres volver adentro? Te puedo presentar a algunos escritores importantes. —Él se inclinó hacia el rostro del moreno, aquellos lacios y oscuros mechones se deslizaron entre la neblina y la fragancia de las hierbas.

—Realmente no tengo ganas de volver y que se burlen de mi traje barato otra vez. —El tiempo se congeló en el instante que pendió entre sus miradas—. Además estoy muerto de hambre, pensé que en estas fiestas elegantes debían servir grandes aperitivos, pero todo lo que encontré era del tamaño de un alfiler y los meseros me miraron feo cuando intenté tomarlos. —Aquel puchero lo hizo ver diez años menor. Tan lindo.

—¿Quieres hacer algo malo conmigo esta noche, Eiji Okumura? —La chispa de excitación que escapó con su nombre le llenó el pecho de expectación.

—¿Cómo qué? —El más joven miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que ninguno de los guardias de Golzine los viera.

—Escapemos de esta estúpida premiación. —Él se sacudió la suciedad del traje antes de levantarse.

—¿Qué? Pero no puedes abandonar a tu marido así. —El más joven no tuvo que entrar al hotel para adivinar qué Shorter Wong se encargaría de consolarlo.

—Vamos, mataría por un hot dog a media noche. —La seguridad con la que le ofreció la mano le hizo pensar que todo estaría bien—. No dejarás a tu jefe colgado, ¿verdad? —Él quiso olvidarse de las consecuencias al aceptar aquel ridículo espectáculo.

—Nunca lo haría.

_Érase una vez un campo de flores muertas que escogió florecer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo quedó más soft de lo que esperaba, a veces solo pasa. Mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron tiempo y el cariño para leer, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	8. Capítulo 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Comenzamos enero con el pie derecho? No este año, ay, impresionante que un par de días de clases de verano me dejaran muerta. Pero bueno, ya saben que pasa cuando me estreso, actualizo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo y el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

¿Por qué se enamoró de Sergei Varishkov?

—Eiji, no llores más. —La mandíbula se le tensó—. Está bien, estas cosas pasan. —Aunque Blanca sabía que los rechazos eran frecuentes en el mundo de la editorial, ver a su amante ahogarse en el desconsuelo le resultó mortífero—. Ya habrán más oportunidades.

—¿Más oportunidades? —Él se aferró a la camisa del ruso—. ¿Entonces por qué siento que este es el final? —Ya era el quinto fracaso consecutivo que sufría como autor independiente. El japonés sabía que no era especialmente talentoso, sin embargo, él amaba escribir. 

—Podemos pedirle a Ibe más contactos. —Lo inquebrantable de esa pasión lo estaba matando—. No te rindas tan fácilmente. —Él hundió su rostro contra el pecho de su novio, desconsolado, la tela se humedeció, sus cabellos ocultaron la decepción, su respiración se agitó, la piel se le destruyó con el tacto.

Fallar era doloroso.

—Llevo casi un año tocando las puertas de diferentes editoriales. —Cuando él alzó el mentón—. Ya no me quedan más, solo debería aceptarlo, fue una idiotez no terminar la universidad. —El alma se le comprimió. Porque el fulgor que lo solía enamorar de esas profundas obsidianas se hallaba quebrajado—. Fue una idiotez.

—No es una idiotez si es importante para ti. —El moreno se deshizo bajo esas caricias de terciopelo—. Solo debemos intentar con más perseverancia, yo podría editar tu libro. —Sus puños temblaron contra su chaqueta.

—Pero… —Sus dientes hicieron presión—. Ya no importa. —Sus hombros se relajaron, dejándolo ir—. Creo que es momento de aceptar que ni siquiera soy bueno en esto. —Él llegó con sus sueños hechos pedazos entre las manos, suplicando para que lo recompusieran.

—Te estoy diciendo esto como crítico de literatura, no como tu novio. —La columna vertebral se le electrificó cuando Blanca le acarició la nuca—. Es una buena trama, realmente creo que podría ser un éxito.

—Dices eso porque me amas. —El aire le pesó cuando contempló tan cándida sonrisa.

—¿Tan difícil es creerme? —La galantería de ese hombre lo atrapó antes de que pudiese apartarlo—. No te rindas o nunca sabrás de lo que eres capaz. —A pesar de la ternura hubo un abismo que ninguno de ellos dos pudo atravesar. Porque amarse no era suficiente, pero ambos lo sabían.

—Te encanta hacer el papel de profesor, ¿no es así? —Esos grandes ojos cafés se volvieron a cristalizar cuando vislumbraron las puertas de la editorial—. Lo siento, no quería armar un escándalo aquí, pero ellos fueron muy groseros.

—Lo fueron. —Marvin Crosby era un cerdo con traje en el mundo de la literatura—. Pero no vale la pena enfadarse por ellos. —Sergei tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener el temple y no estamparle un puñetazo contra la quijada cuando se empezó a mofar de su pareja.

—Quizás debería comprar otro terno o algo así, no puedo seguir usando el de mi graduación. —La suavidad con la que le besó la palma tiñó cada temor de escarlata.

—Yo creo que te ves hermoso de esa manera. —La expresión le resultó más adorable que enternecedora.

—No tienes que tratar de consolarme con eso. —Si alguna debilidad tenía Sergei Varishkov eran esos grandes ojos cafés—. Pero… —Sus manos se conectaron bajo el amanecer—. Gracias por intentarlo. —Una pequeña sonrisa cómplice nació en el fulgor de Nueva York.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Él le limpió la tristeza con una ternura desmesurada.

—No. —El disgusto del ruso fue hilarante. 

—¿Aun te quieres rendir? —A pesar de aquella fortachona apariencia, Blanca lo sostuvo como si fuese de porcelana, la fragilidad en sus toques fue casi irreal. A él le encantaba la seguridad que eso le transmitía.

—Sí quiero. —Sus palmas parecían perfectas para encajar—. Pero no lo haré. —Su aliento lo embriagó—. Creo que te he arrastrado demasiado lejos en esto como para botarlo. —Con ese latir se cortaron las espinas.

—Vas a tener que decirle a Ibe, lo sabes ¿verdad? —Las nubes se colorearon de tristeza bajo el matiz de la verdad. Sus dedos sostuvieron con fuerza los del moreno.

—Lo sé. —Su voz danzó con gracia contra el viento—. Me da un poco de pena abusar así de nuestra amistad, pero tengo que ser honesto si quiero que me tomen enserio. —Eso le dio una razón más para amarlo. Las manos del ruso se acomodaron sobre aquella delicada cintura, sus pieles se fundieron en la tentación del momento.

—Podemos salir juntos de esto. —Intoxicados por la pasión ellos desbordaron mentiras en aquel beso.

Él se enamoró de Blanca cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en el café de la universidad.

Fue una sensación magnética y eléctrica, enternecedora pero deseosa, una chispa se encendió en el corazón del japonés apenas ese atractivo profesor le sonrió. Él se permitió seducir por la literatura gracias a los manuscritos del ruso, el temor detrás de esas letras era una galaxia de sueños anhelando por ser consumados, él veía el alma de Sergei con una increíble nitidez entre esos retazos de papel, eso lo embelesó. ¿Qué clase de persona se encontraba detrás de su admiración? Fue como si en aquella estática ellos no hubiesen podido ocultar nada, el tiempo se detenía junto al universo en la magia de un primer amor.

Ese romance fue más falso que conmovedor.

Y aun sabiendo eso él se permitió caer, porque era tan reconfortante tener el apoyo de Blanca. Cada vez que se quebraba él lo recomponía, cuando sus manos se herían con las espinas de la inspiración eran sus caricias de seda las que cicatrizaban su voluntad. Era lindo tener esa clase de incondicionalidad, era _demasiado_ bueno para ser verdad. Perderlo lo dejó varado, haberlo visto en esa fiesta…Él se presionó el ceño, no estaba listo para confrontarlo. Su suspiro estuvo plagado de ausencia, él enfocó su atención en el muelle, sus piernas se balancearon sobre el lago, la luna había creado una sinestesia plateada entre lo infinito del cielo y lo transparente del agua. Escapar de esa velada había sido lo mejor.

—Hey. —Justo cuando él se profesó perdido—. ¿Un hot dog americano de natto está bien? —Ash lo encontró.

—Lo está. —La sonrisa del rubio fue tan brillante que le derritió el corazón—. Gracias.

—El carrito estaba vacío. —Él se acomodó a su lado, el vapor del pan le cosquilleó contra la nariz, el muelle crujió con el bamboleo de sus piernas.

—Son las dos de la mañana, por supuesto que estaba vacío. —Él rodó los ojos, dejándose cautivar por la beldad del paisaje, Nueva York era una ciudad realmente hermosa mientras dormía.

—Más para nosotros. —La risilla que Eiji Okumura dejó escapar debió ser el sonido más maravilloso que alguna vez se pronunció, de repente su rostro se sintió demasiado caliente, él negó, seguramente era el vapor. 

—Ash… —Cada músculo se le erizó cuando sus miradas se conectaron, él tragó.

—¿Sí? —Ese verde tormentoso le resultó indescriptible, como si un huracán estuviese danzando en un océano de llamas.

—¿Esto realmente está bien? —Era salvaje, seductor y embriagador—. Ya sabes, escaparte así de tu propia premiación.

—Lo está. —A ambos les gustaba la compañía del otro, era una atmósfera tan ligera como fascinante—. Yut-Lung Lee ama la atención de las cámaras, le encantará tener que encargarse de la prensa.

—Tu matrimonio es un poco extraño… —Las mejillas le cosquillearon—. ¡No quise decir eso! Fue grosero, perdón. —Ash suspiró, completamente embobado por tan adorable expresión. No era justo que él fuese así. ¿Qué acaso no veía lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para mantenerse dentro de su jaula?

—Tienes razón. —Él le dio un mordisco al hot dog, el picor de la mostaza chispeó entre sus papilas gustativas mientras la brisa le revolvía los cabellos—. Nosotros éramos algo así como, ¿amigos? —Él negó—. Creo que rivales nos queda mejor, pero solíamos llevarnos bien.

—¿De verdad? —Él asintió.

—Cuando nuestras familias decidieron forjar nuestro compromiso eso se acabó. —Como si fuese un reflejo de su alma, la laguna ondeó contra el azul—. Yut-Lung Lee me odia porque sabe que lo casaron para que fuese una especie de accesorio, le arrebaté la presidencia del imperio, estoy tratando de quitarle su puesto como autor célebre, no lo culpo.

—Pero… —Él le dio un último mordisco al pan.

—Yo me siento de la misma manera con Dino Golzine, ¿sabes? Como si fuese un perro de exhibición al que todos quieren ver, es asqueroso. —Cada fibra de su cordura se electrizó cuando se perdió en la profundidad de esas obsidianas—. Yo… —De repente se le olvidó cómo pensar—. Me habría gustado tener una vida más normal. —Porque diablos, el centelleo con el que se habían teñido esos ojos de ciervo era arrebatador.

—¿Qué te habría gustado ser? —¿Siempre fue así de bonito? ¿O era el plateado de la luna el que le confería ese efecto tan sublime? 

—Ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad para pensarlo. —Él se dejó caer contra el muelle, aunque la aspereza de las tablas le resultó desagradable, no había más que química en el aire—. ¿Tú siempre quisiste ser escritor? —El moreno bufó antes de imitarlo.

—Me habría rendido hace años si no hubiese sido por Blanca. —El arrullo del lago los envolvió como pétalos de rosas—. Tal vez eso hubiese sido lo mejor. —Ambos se dedicaron a contemplar las estrellas en silencio, esta noche no parecía ser verdad.

—¿Quién me haría reír con sus cursilerías baratas sino son tus tramas? —El ceño le tembló, los músculos se le convirtieron en plomo, él volteó su rostro, ofendido.

—Eres malo, Ash. —Ver a un hombre adulto hacer un puchero le llenó el pecho de girasoles.

—Lo soy. —Eiji le sacó la lengua cuando él le sonrió. La estridencia con la que latió su corazón fue delatora, sus palmas se acomodaron contra su vientre, sus piernas se contrajeron hacia el muelle. Estaba ansioso.

—Nosotros ya cruzamos el límite profesional, ¿no es así? —Él cerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar por la fragancia que desprendieron aquellos mechones abenuz.

—Desde que nos conocimos. —Ambos rieron, sintiéndose repentinamente cohibidos—. Creo que eres el primer amigo que hago en mucho tiempo.

—Tú igual, la única otra persona con la que puedo contar es Sing. —La primavera se le marchitó tras pronunciar aquello—. Pero él sigue molesto conmigo, no sé cómo arreglar este desastre.

—Y los rumores que la prensa ha soltado no ayudan. —El moreno asintió—. Me hacen ver como un idiota mimado que está engañando a su esposa con su secretaria.

—¿Más joven y con piernas de infarto?

—Sabes que las tienes. —Ambos carcajearon por lo estúpido de la conversación, el japonés dejó que su antebrazo se deslizara sobre su frente. Estar con Ash Lynx se sentía _demasiado_ bien. Aunque el rubio no fuese el lince despiadado que la prensa se esforzaba por desprestigiar, esta versión le gustaba mucho más.

—¿De verdad esto es todo lo que querías hacer? —El verde que danzaba dentro de esos ojos lució mucho más genuino acompasado por esa sonrisa—. Piensa en esto como tu escapada de la realidad, ¿no tienes ninguna fantasía frustrada? —Él contuvo la respiración, tratando de no pensar en lo atractivo que se veía el rubio bajo las luces de Nueva York. El dorado de sus cabellos le robó la magnanimidad al sol.

—De hecho sí hay una cosa que siempre he querido hacer pero jamás he podido por culpa de los medios. —Las tablas crujieron cuando él se levantó del muelle—. ¿Me acompañas? —Su corazón latió con una violencia paralizante frente semejante sonrisa. Maldición. ¿Por qué él tenía que comportarse como un caballero de armadura brillante? ¿Qué no lo veía tratando de mantener los límites profesionales?

—Te sigo hasta donde sea. —La cordura no le pareció funcionar cuando sus manos se fundieron en la ternura de una caricia.

—Eso quería escuchar.

 _Winter Village_ en el Bryant Park era una fantasía invernal. Aunque la locación solía funcionar hasta las ocho de la tarde, el fin de semana dejaba que sus luces atrajesen a los turistas durante toda la noche. La nariz se le quemó por culpa del frío, él se abrazó los hombros, contemplando el paisaje. Una espléndida pista de hielo se extendía desde sus pies hasta el horizonte, los imponentes paneles de luces creaban un efecto mágico entre los focos turquesas y los reflectores dorados, centenares de rascacielos los rodeaban frente a las mesitas de servicio. Él sonrió, seguramente Ash Lynx era el único ser humano lo suficientemente desquiciado como para patinar a esta hora. Tras ajustarse las correas él se aventuró hacia la orilla. Como si fuese un imán su atención se dirigió a la silueta del rubio, él se apretó el pecho, constipado.

—Ash.

Ahí estaba él, parado en medio del hielo con una sonrisa que sería capaz de derretir hasta al corazón más gélido, aunque seguía usando ese ridículo traje formal, _algo_ en su expresión lo hizo lucir simplemente adorable. Cada centímetro de él se estremeció tras encontrarse con esos imponentes ojos verdes. Si algo le encantaba al japonés de su jefe era la ferocidad de esos jades. Tratando de disimular el florecimiento de sentimientos que no podían tener cabida, él se cubrió la boca.

Pero no era su culpa, Ash Lynx era la definición de belleza.

Apenas pisó el hielo sus piernas se vieron reducidas a frágiles botes de papel, él extendió sus palmas, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, sin embargo, sus patines no quisieron cooperar con su causa al inclinarlo hacia delante, el viento lo empujó al desastre, él presionó sus párpados con fuerza, listo para caerse de rostro contra la pista, no obstante, antes de que pasara, el rubio lo atrapó. Un desvergonzado rubor se extendió desde su nariz hacia sus orejas, el frío se vio reducido a cuatro letras entre esos fornidos brazos, él aspiró, tratando de estabilizarse, pero el perfume que estaba usando Ash era demasiado delicioso como para concentrarse.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que parece. —Sus palabras perecieron tras el chirriar de los patines, ambos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo exagerado para mantenerse de pie.

—¿Tu primera vez sobre el hielo? —Él asintió, hundiendo sus dedos en aquella elegante gabardina.

—Dijiste que tú jamás habías patinado. —La altanería en esa sonrisa le descarriló los latidos.

—Es la verdad. —Aquellas pálidas mejillas se pintaron de primavera—. Parece que tengo talento natural. —Él rodó los ojos.

—Claro que lo tienes, eres Ash Lynx. —El nombrado no pudo sentir más que una desmesurada ternura frente a tan infantil puchero—. El único hombre al que se le ocurriría patinar a las cuatro de la mañana.

—Muchos profesionales lo hacen.

—¿Tengo cara de patinador profesional?

—Tienes cara de mocoso. —Las mejillas se le inflaron aún más por la indignación—. Y te vistes como uno. ¿Qué es ese pájaro horrible que sueles usar? —El más joven sabía que no tenía derecho a pedir esto, él tenía un plan inmutable para alcanzar su libertad, él no tenía tiempo para estar tonteando como si fuese un adolescente, claro que no, tenía un imperio que desbaratar.

—¿Eso crees de nori nori? —Ya había sacrificado su alma al venderse a Dino Golzine, no había marcha atrás.

—Lo hago. —Sin embargo, Eiji lo empujó para que cayese contra el piso y sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar. La perplejidad que se posó en el rostro de Aslan lo forzó a contener una carcajada, un intenso escarlata se le extendió hacia las orejas mientras se trataba de levantar.

—¿Qué decías sobre nori nori?

—¿Esa es manera de tratar a tu jefe? —Antes de que pudiese escapar el rubio lo tiró contra la pista, la caída fue estrepitosa y torpe.

—¿Esa es manera de tratar a tu aprendiz? —Sus muecas fruncidas se evaporaron ante la calidez de sus risas—. Me gusta más ese título que secretaria, por cierto. —Las manos se le congelaron apenas tocaron el hielo, él se reprochó por no haber comprado guantes antes de venir—. Estamos haciendo el ridículo, ¿no es así? —Lo único logró hacer fue arrastrarse hacia el japonés.

—¿Qué importa? —El aliento se le escapó en una tenue capa de frío—. Estamos juntos en esto, por eso es perfecto.

—Es verdad.

Para Eiji esto era reconfortante, desde que conoció al lince de Nueva York le resultó imposible descifrarlo, era como si hubiesen dos lados de él batallando dentro de su mente: Aquel imponente CEO que luchaba para destronar a sus rivales y aparentaba un matrimonio de fotografía junto a Yut-Lung Lee, y aquel chico tan torpe como lindo que lo abrazó cuando lo conoció en el bar, el mismo que hizo berrinche tras comer natto, ese que a pesar de desprestigiar su talento era el primero en apoyarlo, el niño que estaba riendo a su lado mientras se caían contra el hielo. ¿Quién de los dos era su verdadero jefe? Él no lo sabía, tampoco tenía la historia completa para juzgarlo, sin embargo, él deseó convertirse en un amigo incondicional para apaciguar la desmesurada soledad que fulguraba en esos jades.

—Creo que el guardia se quedó dormido y ya nos pasamos de la tarifa. —Luego de intensas batallas contra la gravedad, ambos descubrieron que podían mantener el equilibrio si se apoyaban contra el otro—. Estoy seguro que llevamos más de una hora patinando.

—Supongo que eso te convierte en un criminal, _onii-chan_. —El ceño le palpitó, sus yemas se deslizaron sobre los anchos hombros de Aslan mientras él lo sostenía por la cintura.

—La prensa no hará escándalo solo por un escritor amateur que no paga la tarifa extra. —La tensión de su cuerpo se esfumó bajo la ternura de esos toques, luego de meses trabajando juntos él por fin sentía que había derribado el muro de espinas entre ellos dos.

—¿Sabes? No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me divertí tanto. —La sinceridad en esa confesión le pareció abrumadora—. Digamos que Dino Golzine me tomó demasiado joven bajo su ala, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer una estupidez así. —Los movimientos cesaron contra el hielo.

—Pero Shorter y tú lucen como buenos amigos. —La sonrisa de Ash fue tan triste que le quebró el corazón.

—Lo somos… —Porque él sabía que se había comportado como un imbécil con su mejor amigo, él estaba consciente de los sentimientos que ese hombre guardaba por Yut-Lung Lee, sin embargo, ninguno tuvo opción para casarse—. Pero le he hecho bastante daño. —Más cuando el diablo lo tenía amenazado.

—¿Ash? —Y él no tenía derecho, porque se prometió ser un demonio en lugar de humano.

—¿Alguna vez te conté sobre mi hermano mayor? —Sin embargo, se desbordó.

—No. —La inocencia en esos ojos le resultó dolorosa—. No sabía que tenías uno. —La noche cubrió Nueva York con una belleza atronadora, aun bajo el parpadear de las luces y la complicidad de los rascacielos, él no se atrevió a alzar la voz, como si temiese ser escuchado.

—Casi nadie lo sabe. —Las rodillas le temblaron—. Digamos que él es mi debilidad, a pesar de ser el mayor me necesita, no está del todo bien… —Él se tuvo que morder el labio para mitigar la curiosidad, lo último que el japonés pretendía era presionarlo cuando estaba extendiendo sus pétalos a pesar de las espinas—. Pero el viejo no me dirá a dónde está a menos que siga siendo su títere.

—¿Qué?

—Uno pensaría que la gente con dinero no se rebajaría a esa clase de amenazas, ¿verdad? —La desolación que empañó a esos jades fue sofocante—. Pero lo hacen. —Ese fue el primer pedazo real de él que le confió.

Porque sí, la situación con Griffin era una mierda, su hermano no solo era un poeta soñador quien le inculcó la pasión por la literatura y lo impulsó para que buscase una mejor calidad de vida fuera de Cape Cod, él era su inspiración, una que Dino Golzine encerró tras enterarse de su condición y ahora lo apuntaba como una navaja contra su tráquea. Por eso no podía fallar. Él _necesitaba_ desmoronar el imperio de los Lee antes de traicionarlos, él _tenía_ que encontrar a un escritor que pudiese hacerle competencia a su marido para obtener el control. Pero como odiaba que viesen la fragilidad de su alma, él prefería ser visto como una bestia carente de corazón. Sin embargo, esos grandes ojos cafés eran su excepción. 

¿Por qué no soportaba la idea de que Eiji Okumura lo contemplase de esa manera?

Probablemente él necesitaba de un amigo con desesperación.

—¿Shorter lo sabe? —Ambos se arrastraron hacia la orilla de la pista.

—Sabe que tengo un hermano, pero no más allá de eso, igual que Yut-Lung Lee. —Los patines de repente se sintieron demasiado pesados, como si fuesen sus propias anclas para la realidad—. Lo siento, estuvo fuera de lugar decírtelo, solo… —Él se frotó la frente—. No sé qué me pasó esta noche. —La única certeza que tenía era que se profesaba sobrepasado, ser tratado como el hijo de ese monstruo en público le quebró la cordura, él no pidió esto, esta vida lo asqueaba.

—Ash. —¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Si no actuaba como el villano de la historia las consecuencias serían descorazonadas—. Está bien. —El japonés lo ayudó para que se quitase los patines y se sentase sobre la alfombra.

—No lo está, necesito trazar una línea entre nosotros dos o esto terminará mal. —Su mandíbula tembló, con temor a sus propias palabras—. Eiji, lo mejor será que te mantengas al margen.

—No puedo tomar en serio esa amenaza cuando luces tan vulnerable. —Pero la gentileza con la que el moreno lo miró derrumbó hasta la barrera más impenetrable—. Luces como alguien que necesita un amigo de verdad.

—Nunca acaba bien la gente que se acerca a mí. —Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Luzco como cualquiera? —La risa de Ash le calentó el corazón.

—Claro que no, se me olvida que estoy hablando con el rey de la terquedad. —El japonés se había querido mantener prejuicioso sobre el lince de Nueva York, sin embargo, le fue imposible.

—Me gusta ese título.

Porque aunque hubiese estado terriblemente borracho cuando lo conoció aun recordaba entre sueños la suavidad con la que esos brazos lo sostuvieron, el aroma tan intoxicante que él desprendió y la ternura infinita que rebosaron esos ojos. Tal vez era una idiotez, no obstante, él lo hizo sentirse seguro cuando su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos por la partida de Blanca, así que le daba igual si eso no significaba nada para el CEO, para él lo era _todo._

—Entonces… —El moreno le extendió una palma—. ¿Amigos? Sé que es tonto preguntar a estas alturas, pero quiero evitar confusiones para el futuro. —La sonrisa que Ash Lynx le regaló fue inolvidable, el rostro se le calentó, el pecho le cosquilleó, como si una galaxia entera estuviese estallando en su interior él pereció.

—Amigos. —Electricidad chispeó tras darse la mano. _Winter Village_ se les hizo demasiado grande para el centímetro que los separaba—. ¿Aún te tendré que pagar? —Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Tengo que vivir de algo, ¿no? —La tensión no alcanzó a pender entre ellos antes de evaporarse—. Pero te puedo preparar natto ilimitado si eso te hace sentir mejor. —La mueca de desagrado que esbozó le llenó el vientre de fuegos artificiales.

—Eso sabe asqueroso. —Él carcajeó, le gustaba esa sorpresiva sinceridad—. Eiji… —Sus palmas se mantuvieron entrelazadas sobre el pasto—. Ya que estamos siendo sinceros debo decirte algo. —Sus piernas crujieron cerca del hielo, él tomó aire, tratando de armarse de valor antes de continuar—. Es sobre Blanca.

—Tu empresa lo contrató, ¿no es así? —La conmoción en tan galantes facciones lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Era un poco obvio, él es un hombre talentoso y estaba en la fiesta, fue cuestión de atar cabos sueltos y ya. —La naturalidad con la que musitó aquello lo hizo cuestionarse su propia realidad, la brisa desordenó aquellos oscuros mechones para que se le enredasen entre las pestañas, tanto sus labios como su nariz se habían teñido de un coqueto rosa por el gélido. Tan hermoso.

—¿Estarás bien con eso? —Él preguntó eso bajito, casi aterrado por una respuesta.

—Tendré que aprender a superarlo. —Porque esta era la primera vez que se sentía cómodo en su puesto de trabajo, el japonés sacaba lo mejor de él durante las horas de oficina y no solo eso, el empeño con el que atesoraba esa fatídica novela lo hacía querer darle las herramientas necesarias para que pudiese mejorar.

¿Eiji Okumura era el escritor más talentoso del mundo?

Definitivamente no, sin embargo, _algo_ en ese chico lo hacía desear que fuese de esa manera.

—Ash… —Sin embargo, la doceava campanada los alcanzó antes de que pudiesen continuar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, él perdió el aliento cuando vislumbró una cámara fotográfica detrás del rubio—. Maldición creo que nos vienen siguiendo. —¿Cómo se vería esta escena en una portada? Ya tenía suficiente hostilidad al ser tratado como el amante del lince, no necesitaba más.

—Agáchate. —El más joven ni siquiera lo pensó, a pesar del frío él se quitó la chaqueta para acomodarla sobre la cabeza del japonés—. Está oscuro todavía, cuando te diga nos levantaremos muy rápido para tomar un taxi.

—Lo entiendo. —Tanto Dino Golzine como su marido se lo habían advertido, él _no podía_ protagonizar más escándalos, además no quería tener que separarse del novelista ahora que eran amigos.

—¿Listo? —Sus miradas chispearon con una inquebrantable determinación.

—Cuando quieras.

—¡Ahora!

La persecución fue ridícula, lo único que el paparazzi pudo fotografiar fue una mancha dorada acompañada de una silueta mucho más pequeña mientras detenían un taxi en la sexta avenida, el lince de Nueva York ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar lo fastidioso de las preguntas ni tuvo tiempo para enfadarse por lo inapropiadas que eran, lo único que le importó en ese entonces fue apretar la mano del novelista mientras se metían al vehículo. Ambos se hundieron en los asientos de cuerina para luego estallar en risas, la adrenalina los hizo sentirse como en una verdadera película de espías. Eiji se sacó la chaqueta de la cabeza, la boca del más joven tiritó al vislumbrar el desastre esponjado que había quedado en esa matita abenuz.

—Me siento como un fugitivo de la justicia. —El moreno se llevó la mano hacia el pecho, tratando de regularizar su respiración.

—Pero si eso somos, nos fuimos sin pagar las horas extras de patinaje. —La angustia que coloreó esas delicadas facciones lo forzó a contener una carcajada. 

—¡Ash! —Él lo golpeó en el hombro, frustrado.

—Es la verdad, no te enfades conmigo. —El conductor rodó los ojos, expectante por una dirección, no era extraño recibir borrachos a esa hora, sin embargo, él ya se quería ir a casa—. ¿Entonces a dónde vamos? ¿A la empresa? —El japonés esbozó un puchero que le aceleró el corazón. Eiji Okumura _definitivamente no_ era el ser humano más adorable sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Quiero ducharme antes de ir a trabajar y cambiarme de ropa, no es buena idea. —Sus manos seguían entrelazadas sobre las fundas de cuerina—. ¿Qué tal tu casa?

—Yut-Lung Lee hará un escándalo gigantesco si te ve, es capaz de llamar a la policía. —Él asintió.

—¿Un hostal o un motel? —La sonrisa pícara que Aslan le arrojó hizo que humo le escapase de las orejas.

—Pero qué propuesta más indecente joven Okumura, al menos invíteme una copa antes si se quiere meter en mis pantalones.

—¡Sabes que no es por eso! —Él adoraba molestarlo, aunque no se lo diría, verlo con el rostro completamente sonrojado era su deleite.

—¿Qué tal tu casa? —El japonés lo meditó, la boca se le secó bajo tan galante expresión, aun convertido en un completo caos Ash Lynx debía ser el hombre más atractivo del universo—. Pero si te incomoda, podemos.

—¡No! —Le interrumpió—. Está bien, mi casa será.

Habían dos problemas con ese razonamiento: En primer lugar el novelista era un mero allegado en el apartamento de Sing Soo-Ling, por ende no tenía derecho a meter a su jefe cuando se le diese la gana, el segundo eran las repentinas mariposas que habían comenzado a burbujear en su vientre frente a la presencia del rubio. Aslan era encantador, de eso no cabía duda, la mirada de ese hombre se le derretía como pétalos contra las mejillas, él solo podía suspirar y tratar de memorizar el momento bajo tan delirante verde. Pero él le había prometido comportarse como un amigo genuino, no tenía intenciones de romper ese límite, ni se sentía listo para iniciar una relación por despecho. Blanca era una cicatriz abierta tanto en su confianza como en su corazón. Además…¿Qué diablos hacía atreviéndose a pensar en dichosa atracción? ¡Él era un hombre casado! Y Eiji Okumura no era ningún rompe hogares. 

—¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? —El ceño tenso de Sing fue lo primero que los recibió—. Llevo llamándote toda la noche. —La frialdad en su voz le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Lo siento. —Él buscó el aparato dentro de sus bolsillos—. Lo tenía sin batería. —No obstante, la expresión del más joven no se suavizó.

—Parece que recogiste un gato callejero. —El rubio hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no comenzar una pelea a las seis de la madrugada, él sabía que era un invitado y no le convenía terminar durmiendo en la calle.

—Sing… —El nombrado les permitió entrar.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —Él no le dio oportunidad para responderle tras jalarlo hacia la otra habitación.

—Lo siento por no avisarte, pero llevamos días sin hablar. ¿Cómo iba a saber que te preocuparías?

—¡Porque somos amigos! —Él no quiso alzar la voz, sin embargo, se sentía a punto de explotar—. Siempre me haces esto cuando se trata de él. —Las venas le bulleron con una destructiva ira, la cabeza le punzó, su mente se encogió para reducirse en rencor, él apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños—. Eiji…

—Odio que las cosas estén así entre nosotros dos. —Pero él no era el único rebalsado—. Lo siento si he tomado decisiones que te han lastimado, pero no podía adivinarlo, por mucho que te quiera no puedo saber lo que piensas a menos que me lo expliques. —La rabia floreció como pena—. ¿Crees que me gusta estar así? —La tristeza se coloreó de impotencia.

—Yo… —Y impotencia goteó como lágrimas—. Tienes razón. —El más alto se inclinó hacia el comedor, ver al imponente Ash Lynx sentado en su sofá le revolvió las entrañas—. Hablemos esto cuando él se vaya, ¿sí? Prometo no evitarlo más. —Esas palabras fueron suficientes para mitigar la tensión.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —Él se aborreció por hacerlo esbozar esa clase de expresión. Él no quería que Eiji sufriese, sin embargo, últimamente se estaba comportando como un imbécil.

—Lo hago. —Ambos relajaron sus hombros, aliviados. Llevaban años siendo mejores amigos, empezar a vislumbrar las grietas en esa relación les resultó garrafal, porque eso significaba que esa confianza ciega que tanto presumían estaban manchada.

—Gracias. —Una sonrisa tímida le bastó para que hasta las orejas se le encendieran—. Iré a buscarle una manta o algo así, aunque no lo aparente él es un americano delicado. —No obstante, él le sostuvo la muñeca.

—¿Tú…? —La aflicción en el rostro de Sing delató a su corazón—. ¿Estás seguro de querer involucrarte con él? No parece la clase de persona que congeniaría contigo. —El moreno sabía que él tenía razón, no obstante, al contemplar a tan majestuoso lince reducido a un gatito doméstico en su sala de estar, él estuvo seguro.

—Sí. —Sin importar lo que pasara—. Lo estoy. —Él creería en Ash Lynx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve mucho rato mirando video sobre la placita para captar cómo era y termine queriendo ir allá, so sad. Pero bueno, las cosas en este fic acaban de tomar más o menos su rumbo, debo confesar que me gusta la química y los coqueteos entre estos dos pero creo que se nota.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer, nos vemos en algunas semanas.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	9. Capítulo 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! La pobre gente que me lee como regular ya debe estar chata de mí porque he actualizado todos los días, pido perdón, pero la otra semana será más caótica así que aprovecho ahora.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¿Sabe por qué lo he citado a mi oficina, joven Okumura? —Una de sus piernas se deslizó sobre la otra, sus manos se dejaron caer con parsimonia contra sus rodillas, él se acomodó un mechón dorado detrás de la oreja.

—Me puedo hacer una idea, señor Callenreese. —El aludido asintió, con seriedad.

—¿Entonces admite haberlo hecho? —Nueva York fulguró con una majestuosa irrealidad a través del ventanal de la sala de reuniones.

—Lo lamento pero me declaro inocente. —Ash se levantó de su silla, sus zapatos italianos retumbaron por las alfombras con una escalofriante ferocidad, sus manos se ocultaron detrás de su espalda, una afilada sonrisa intensificó la tensión.

—¿Trató de envenenar a su jefe para el desayuno? —El moreno negó con sobriedad—. ¿Entonces seguirá defendiendo un caso perdido cuando la evidencia está al frente? —Un pocillo con natto destacó entre los folios encima de la mesa.

—Pero señor Callenreese, yo no podría matarlo aunque quisiera. —El nombrado se inclinó hacia el japonés, acomodando ambas palmas contra el respaldo de la silla, encerrando al interrogado entre su pecho y la cuerina.

—¿Por qué? —Ash pudo degustarle el aliento tras ese suspiro, un sutil rubor se expandió desde su nariz hacia sus mejillas, el dulzor del café chispeó en su propia lengua, él estaba seguro de que esos labios tenían sabor a azúcar entremezclada con gloria.

—Porque… —La aflicción en esos grandes ojos de ciervo causó estragos en su corazón—. Aún no sé si sus pelos son rubios ahí abajo. —El rostro del americano ardió en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Eiji! —Las carcajadas no tardaron en llenar la sala de reuniones—. ¡No me estás tomando en serio! —El nombrado tuvo que apretarse el vientre para controlar lo frenético de su risa.

—Claro que no, me citaste para burlarte de mi natto. —El puchero que el más joven trazó intensificó lo hilarante de la situación, poder humillar al lince de Nueva York era su placer culpable—. Además deberías estarte comportando, tienes una junta importante en la tarde y estás tonteando conmigo. —Él se acercó con resignación.

—No tengo ganas. —Cuando él acomodó su rostro contra el cuello del japonés cada milímetro de la piel le ardió. Aslan siempre olía _tan bien_ , el perfume era masculino pero floral, le sentaba de maravilla—. Podría hacer todo el trabajo de esos incompetentes en dos minutos. —Él rodó los ojos.

—Pareces un niño haciendo berrinche porque no se quiere levantar a clases. —Las palmas del rubio le quemaron la cordura apenas lo rodearon, un nudo le floreció en la garganta, él presionó los párpados, deseando que no escuchase la ferocidad de sus latidos.

—No quiero ir, _onii-chan._ —Ese apodo se le derritió contra la oreja—. Tu trabajo es mimarme. —Sus manos se congelaron contra el pecho del americano, él sabía que debía apartarlo o enloquecería, sin embargo…

—No, mi trabajo es asegurarme de que hagas el tuyo. —Él le acarició la cabeza.

—Eres una pésima secretaria. —La ternura que desbordaron esos jades cuando lo contempló le resultó abrumadora.

—Prefiero el término de aprendiz.

—¿Qué tal mi ama de casa? —La picardía en esos ojos lo dejó embobado.

—¿Debo considerar eso como una propuesta, señor Callenreese? —La sonrisa del aludido fue tan galante que él no supo qué hacer, aquel rebelde flequillo se deslizó hacia sus pestañas para darle un aire aún más juvenil.

—Podemos averiguarlo en una reunión más _personal_. —Las yemas de Ash deslizándose contra su mentón fueron demasiado, las piernas le temblaron, el estómago se le llenó de pirotecnia. ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía que ser tan guapo? Pronto sus puños se crisparon contra su regazo mientras él memorizaba el momento.

—Deberías dejarme compensarte por el incidente del natto invitándote a almorzar. —La gentileza en los roces lo hizo profesarse _especial_ , era como si él se estuviese tomando su tiempo para admirarlo, tratando de pintar una sinfonía de colores entre sus mofletes y sus labios.

—No hay nada que me encantaría más que eso. —Y mierda esto era un caos. Porque desde esa fatídica noche en _Winter Village_ su jefe había dejado de comportarse acorde a máscaras y etiquetas para permitirse ser el americano delicado que era—. Conozco un buen local de comida china.

—Es una cita.

Antes parecían haber dos Ash Lynx coexistiendo dentro de esa brillante cabeza. El CEO de fulgor opaco, el jefe implacable de expresión indiferente. Y el que hacía pucheros cuando se burlaban de su ego, el de mejillas sonrosadas, lengua afilada y bromas groseras, ese mocoso mimado que le robaba el aliento cada vez que lo miraba. Porque sus ojos eran tan bonitos con esa clase de brillo, mucho más líquidos y genuinos. Al moreno simplemente le fascinaban. Tener esta clase de conexión se concebía tan natural que le pareció delirante.

Pero él _definitivamente no_ estaba pensando en lo mucho que lo enloquecía ese hombre. ¿Qué clase de demente se desvelaría suspirando por lo maravillosa que era esa risa?, ¿o lo embriagadora que le resultaba esa voz cuando trataba de imitar japonés?, ¿o lo mucho que disfrutaba los roces accidentales de manos? ¿o lo tentadores que lucían sus labios cuando bebía café?

Claramente Eiji Okumura no deseaba nada de eso.

_Con el caer de la noche él le sopló a las estrellas, anhelando que la soledad no fuese más que un brillo dorado entre las grietas que la ausencia dejó._

El «Chang Dai» era un local ubicado en el centro de Chinatown, el restaurante desprendía calidez desde la entrada hasta el segundo piso, era una joya en Nueva York. Las lámparas se bambolearon con gracia cuando ingresaron, una embriagadora fragancia a yuzu les llenó los pulmones, los rayos de la ciudad pintaron elegantes leyendas y cuadros de tradición familiar sobre las paredes. Tomaron asiento en una butaca apartada antes de pedir un menú para compartir. El brillo del caldo y el vapor de las verduras les abrió el apetito en un instante.

—Parece gustarte bastante este lugar. —El rubio asintió mientras se llevaba un gran bocado de fideos hacia la boca, al japonés le pareció adorable la fuerza con la que sorbió.

—Es el restaurante de la familia de Shorter, su hermana es la cocinera principal. —Sus dedos se crisparon contra el tazón, aunque Eiji no había tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar con el moreno sabía que era la mano derecha de su jefe.

—Ash. —Él paseó su atención desde el caldo hacia esos infames ojos verdes—. ¿Cómo están ustedes dos? —La pregunta le enterneció lo más profundo del alma. Recibir un cariño tan genuino era seductor.

—Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de disculparme. —Él se atragantó tras verlo alzar las cejas.

—¿No has tenido o no has querido? —Odiaba que él pudiese verlo con semejante transparencia, era como si él hubiese apartado sus muros de espinas para vislumbrar los pétalos marchitos en su corazón—. Somos amigos, puedes ser sincero.

—Me da vergüenza. —Él se frotó el entrecejo, frustrado—. Además él parece estar pasando mucho tiempo con Yut-Lung Lee, no quiero interrumpir eso. —Los rayos del sol se colaron por el ventanal para juguetear con esos descuidados mechones de abenuz.

—¿El pequeño Aslan se siente dejado de lado? —Él recordaba su primer encuentro a la perfección, aquella noche estaba grabada a fuego lento entre las grietas de la reminiscencia.

—Creo que sí. —Y aunque él no pudo evitar pensar que Eiji Okumura era el hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra—. Pero te tengo a ti, ¿no? —Cada segundo desafiaba la realidad al hacerse aún más lindo.

—Claro que lo haces. —Sus manos se encontraron sobre el mantel—. Pero no voy a justificar que evites a tu mejor amigo, pones una cara realmente fea cuando estás de mal humor y yo tengo que soportarla todo el día. —En lugar de enfadarse él entrelazó sus dedos.

—Qué curioso que me digas eso. —Los latidos se le agolparon en la tráquea—. Porque lo único que quiero hacer cuando llego a casa es volver a salir para verte otra vez. —Un escalofrío lo quemó cuando Ash empezó a rozarle la pierna con el talón del zapato por debajo de la mesa.

—Esto ya no es gracioso. —Que fuese tan coqueto era un problema.

—Lo es para mí. —Ninguno lo diría, sin embargo, tocarse se había convertido en una pecaminosa adicción—. ¿Ahora quién está haciendo pucheros? —Las mejillas se le inflaron mientras se ahogaba con la sopa.

—Eres malo. —El rubio se inclinó hacia la mesa para acariciarle la comisura de los labios.

—Y tú un desastre. —Hasta las orejas le enrojecieron cuando él lamió los restos de salsa de su pulgar—. Pero tienes puntos por ser lindo. —Él no supo dónde esconderse para disimular la violencia con la que estaba latiendo su corazón, a este paso Aslan podría ver a la perfección un «me gustas», «ámame» o «sé el amor de mi vida» tatuado en su sonrojo.

—Gracias… —Pero no, el lince de Nueva York no le alborotaba para nada las hormonas.

—¿Tú cómo estás con Sing? —Aunque el problema no sería tan grande si solo le atrajese ese físico de Adonis, el gran dilema era que le encantaba absolutamente todo sobre Ash Lynx y esos sentimientos lo comenzaban a desbordar.

—Hemos tenido conversaciones un tanto esporádicas, pero hoy saldrá temprano para que podamos discutirlo como se debe.

—Lamento haberme estrellado en su sofá la otra noche. —Una risilla retumbó bajo el vapor—. Él parecía furioso.

—No es cierto, le encantó tenerte ahí. —Ahora era el más joven quien lucía indignado.

—Estoy seguro que planificó un asesinato mientras tú dormías. —La sonrisa del japonés le llenó el pecho de sol, porque diablos, ni el festival de flores de cerezos más espectacular le hacía justicia a lo sublime de esa expresión—. Eres tan lindo. —Ambos enrojecieron—. Digo… —El pánico le hirvió en las venas—. Tu corte de cabello es nuevo, ¿verdad?

—No. —De repente se hizo penoso sostener contacto visual—. Tú siempre te ves lindo. —Sus dedos juguetearon con torpeza contra su vientre, las lámparas del Chang Dai retumbaron para ondear en la tensión.

—Gracias. —Él tragó. ¿Desde cuándo el infame Ash Lynx tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba como un virgen?—. Eiji… —Él era un profesional, él era el rostro de esa jodida corporación y príncipe de la corrupción, no tenía tiempo que perder si quería ayudar a Griffin—. Me gusta lo esponjosito que es tu cabello así. —Él se maldijo un millón de veces.

—No es especial. —Él se hizo pequeño en la silla—. Me gusta el tuyo, parece hecho de oro. —Porque se sentía como un adolescente cada segundo que pasaba con el japonés—. Tus ojos también.

—Si sigue hablando así pensaré que me está coqueteando, joven Okumura. —El aludido bufó.

—Eres tú quien me está acariciando la pierna aún. —La tensión desapareció tras una carcajada compartida—. Por cosas como estas la gente me confunde con tu amante, ¿no?

—No es mi culpa que tengamos una química envidiable. —El novelista dejó que su mentón reposase contra su palma, aunque el vapor ya se había disipado el dulzor del momento lo mareó.

—Tienes razón, Ash. —Era adorable como él pronunciaba su nombre, era como si hubiese una «u» al final de la oración, él no se lo diría, no obstante le fascinaba—. Aunque no es excusa para despertarme a las cuatro de la mañana con tus mensajes de texto.

—Contarte sobre el sueño que tuve es importante. —Él rodó los ojos antes de agarrar otra cucharada de sopa.

—Es cierto, lo es. —El aire se volvió imposible de respirar ante tanto magnetismo—. Pero escucharte lloriquear por las calabazas ya no es divertido, para eso tienes a tu marido. —La realidad se le hundió como ancla en el corazón. Porque claro, él estaba casado y tenía un objetivo determinado.

—Deberías sentirte honrado. —Daba igual si él sacrificaba su único retazo de felicidad para conseguirlo—. ¿Me quieres acompañar a un lugar antes de regresar a la empresa?

—Me encantaría.

_Él se ahogó en las estrellas pero solo pudo encontrar su nombre extinto._

Nueva York era la ciudad del ensueño, sin importar que tan tarde fuese transeúntes paseaban entre coloridos parques o perecían en lo frustrante de un embotellamiento. Aunque el paisaje no era especial en Central Park él pensó que los cerezos animarían al japonés, había un efecto mágico en poder deambular a su lado mientras las flores oscilaban en cascadas. La angustia le brotó entre los pulmones, él se cubrió la frente antes de que ambos se acomodasen sobre una banca, que el día estuviese tan brillante era un problema, porque Eiji lucía especialmente bonito bajo esa clase de clima, sus puños se crisparon contra sus rodillas, él no podía permitirse pensar en lo adorable que lucía su acompañante mientras atrapaba pétalos. No. Él _definitivamente no_ se había quedado embobado viéndolo.

—¿Te gusta Nueva York? —Ansiedad fue lo único que pudo saborear en esas palabras.

—Bastante. —El bamboleo de los árboles fue un contraste gracioso contra la parsimonia de la ciudad. Sus yemas se deslizaron sobre los bordes de la banca, el pecho le vibró con una sinfonía prohibida—. Es diferente a Japón pero de alguna manera me siento más cómodo acá. —Verlo tiritar bajo aquel ridículo suéter de nori nori fue un estrago para su corazón, él no pudo evitar quitarse la gabardina para apoyarla contra sus hombros.

—Quédatela. —Esos ojos cafés fueron más brillantes que un universo de estrellas y más sofocantes que las llamas del sol—. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? Debe haber algo que te llame la atención.

—Tú. —Como si recién estuviese procesando sus palabras, él enrojeció.

—Vaya, no sabía que estábamos coqueteando, _onii-chan._ —Aunque él le sacó la lengua con fuerza, no hizo más que aferrarse a la chaqueta, el momento fue eléctrico y delicado.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. —Pero sus orejas estaban rojas—. Sino a trabajar contigo. —Ambos perdieron el aliento, un tenue camino de rocío delineó desde su frente hasta su cuello, el nudo en su estómago le impidió hablar. Porque esto era difícil.

—Lo has hecho bastante bien durante estos meses, deberías estar orgulloso. —Sus manos juguetearon sobre las tablas, un huracán de confusión arremetió contra sus latidos, él se mordió el labio, deseando que los colores lo rebalsaran, sin embargo, no dijo nada—. Eiji… —Por cada paso que retrocedió.

—¿Si? —Él se acercó dos.

—Últimamente me he estado preguntando por cosas que no debería. —Para el lince de Nueva York esto era un caos, él no había pedido ninguna de esas ridículas sensaciones arremolinándose en su interior—. Me he estado cuestionando mucho mi matrimonio. —Pero ya las tenía y cada día estas se tornaban más destructivas. Temía que un día se rompiese sino las dejaba escapar.

—¿Cosas como qué? —Odiaba ser tan consciente cuando se trataba de él, era como si cada movimiento del moreno fuese una onda en su océano de desolación, la desesperación le había teñido el agua de escarlata.

—Cosas como divorcio. —Ahora se estaba ahogando—. Cosas como desaparecer del mapa y dejar tanto a los Lee como a Dino Golzine abandonados para fundar mi propia empresa.

—Ash, creo que deberías medir tus palabras. —La brisa removió sus cabellos, la nariz le enrojeció por culpa del frío, él se encogió dentro de esa elegante gabardina—. Puede ser peligroso decirlo a la ligera. ¿Qué pasa si un periodista te escucha? —¿No era injusto?

—Pero es la verdad. —Cuanto más trataba de correr más caía entre sus brazos—. Sé que está fuera de lugar sentir algo así pero creo que me ha empezado a gustar alguien. —El pecho se le llenó de chispas tras escuchar aquello, el imponente Ash Lynx lucía como un adolescente avergonzado con las mejillas ruborizadas y las manos temblorosas. Casi parecía una confesión de amor.

—Pensé que al menos te gustaba Yut-Lung Lee. —La mueca de desagrado fue grosera y automática—. No me mires así, es una persona atractiva.

—Tal vez, pero nosotros somos la peor pareja posible. —Él rodó los ojos, divertido. Electricidad chispeó bajo los cerezos cuando sus hombros chocaron.

—Yut-Lung Lee es una belleza, estás siendo demasiado exigente. —Por mucho que odiase ese matrimonio aquello era verdad, el novelista era alabado por lo agraciado de sus facciones y su elegante personalidad. La beldad era una combinación mortífera con tan desmesurado talento.

—Pero no es tan bonito como tú. —Sin embargo, los latidos se le desbordaron—. Tú… —El moreno trató de esconder su vergüenza dentro de la gabardina, no obstante, la tela se encontraba impregnada por el perfume de Ash, la nariz le cosquilleó antes de que se intoxicase con el aroma—. Eres lo más bonito que he visto. —A él _realmente_ le encantaba esa esencia.

—Gracias. —Ninguno se miró—. Nunca me lo habían dicho. —Si él hubiese sabido que con esa desastrosa noche en el bar su mundo giraría a una nueva velocidad.

—Eiji… —Lo habría buscado mucho antes—. ¿Crees que tengo derecho a enamorarme?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Todo el mundo lo tiene! —El temblar en esos ojos verdes le resultó conmovedor—. ¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo mismo, Ash?

—Porque no tengo más opción. —A pesar de su imponente fachada él no era más que un niño abandonado —. ¿No seré un terrible hermano si no lo hago? —Porque él amaba a Griffin Callenreese con cada pétalo marchito que tenía.

—No lo serás, él no querría verte atrapado con esos sujetos, creo que deberías explicarle la situación a Yut-Lung Lee o a Shorter, ellos entenderán, tal vez hasta te podrían ayudar. —Sus rodillas se congelaron hacia la banca. ¿Pedir ayuda? Él nunca consideró esa opción, no desde que Dino Golzine le puso precio a su vida y prostituyó su alma.

—Tal vez más adelante. —El moreno se mordió el labio, expectante.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién te gusta? —El corazón se le derritió bajo tan galante sonrisa, que Aslan Jade Callenreese fuese absolutamente seductor era un problema—. Solo si quieres decírmelo. — Él le acomodó un mechón detrás de las orejas, el tacto lo quemó, su aliento se deslizó para destrozarle la cordura, cada poro lo electrizó en lo delicado del momento.

—No creo que te guste la respuesta. —Sus dedos se entrelazaron, con suavidad—. Así que no me lo deberías preguntar. —El silencio de la ciudad se vio inundado por la ansiedad de sus respiraciones.

—Lo entiendo. —La voz le tembló, él enfocó su atención en los pétalos de cerezo, el mundo fue una extraña sinestesia entre colores e imposibles—. Hace bastante frío hoy, ¿verdad? —El agarre entre sus manos se sintió como un incendio contenido.

—Lo hace. —Ambos contemplaron la magnificencia del parque sin atreverse a musitar la realidad—. Pero para eso estamos juntos.

—Si. —Él sonrió, con amargura—. Para eso somos amigos.

_Él recolectó instantes incoloros pero la eternidad los tiñó de dorado bajo el ímpetu del amanecer._

El resto del día fluctuó con una escalofriante naturalidad, las reuniones se adornaron de risas bajo las muecas que se arrojaron en la mesa, los discursos aburridos fueron reemplazados por mensajes de texto hilarantes, las cenas con CEO se olvidaron con café barato. Ambos adoraban la compañía del otro, era como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida, Ash podía recuperar su niñez entre esos cálidos brazos, mientras que el novelista se llenaba el corazón con inspiración como oda a esos jades. Ninguno lo aceptaría, porque estaba mal hacerlo, no obstante, la atracción era incontenible.

Cuando la jornada laboral terminó ambos se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento para subirse a un llamativo maserati escarlata, viajar juntos era una costumbre reconfortante, cada minuto separados carecía de sentido. A Eiji le encantaba escucharlo tararear las canciones de la radio mientras que Ash se divertía molestándolo sobre algún grupo popular de _idols_ u otro estereotipo _otaku._ Tanta felicidad les resultó embriagadora. Aunque esa burbuja de prosperidad se veía constantemente sofocada por las habladurías en la empresa, los compañeros del japonés estaban empeñados en hacerlo sentir como una escoria debido a los rumores, no obstante, él no los culpaba.

—¿Entonces tendremos una pijamada? —Sabía que tenía escrito en medio de la cara lo mucho que _no_ le gustaba Aslan. 

—Lo haces sonar tan infantil, Ash. —Él no suspiraba por esos ojos más verdes que el ensueño ni se quedaba pasmado por esa petulante pero brillante personalidad.

—¿Los ancianos no tienen pijamadas? —Él no deseaba con cada fibra de su alma tomarlo de las manos ni mucho menos averiguar a qué sabían sus labios—. Pensé que los asilos tenían actividades recreativas.

—Deberías respetar a tus mayores en ese caso. —Él no quería nada de eso, él era un profesional.

—¿Entonces deberíamos ir a jugar lotería? —El moreno infló las mejillas, ofendido—. O tal vez me puedas enseñar a tejer un suéter. —Las cejas le temblaron frente a tan fastidiosa risa, de alguna manera el eco era más intenso dentro del auto.

—No te quejes si mañana llegas a la oficina y está llena de calabazas. —El pánico fue inminente.

—¡Eiji! —El motor cesó—. Estás jugando, ¿verdad? —Con una sonrisa traviesa él se bajó del vehículo.

—No sé de qué me habla, la memoria me debe estar fallando por la edad. —Contener una carcajada fue una proeza, poder verlo aguantando un berrinche mientras el terror desmoronaba su fachada de sabelotodo fue un deleite—. Duerma bien, señor Callenreese.

Pero ya no podía seguir tonteando, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Sing. Aunque su relación volvió a cierto punto de estabilidad _algo_ seguía profesándose fuera de lugar, era como si un gigantesco abismo invisible hubiese sido zanjado entre ellos dos, no era necesario que el chino se lo dijese para que lo notara. Eran detalles pequeños e insignificantes, eran evasiones en el desayuno, miradas incómodas y roces culposos. Él no quería perder esa relación tan incondicional, por eso sería quien rompería el impasse. La puerta crujió apenas se dispuso a preparar la cena, no era extraño que él olvidase las llaves, no obstante, cuando abrió Yut-Lung Lee desató la tormenta.

—¡Tú! —Como si todo el odio del mundo hubiese sido inyectado en esos afilados ojos morados él lo apuntó—. ¡Tú eres el responsable de esto! —El azabache le arrojó un diario hacia los pies, él ni siquiera pidió permiso para meterse a su departamento, tan solo se abrió paso para que los reflectores lo hicieran su protagonista.

—Yo… —Las manos le temblaron tras ver el artículo sobre _Winter Village_ —. Lo siento. —Al más joven no pudo cabrearle más aquella actitud tan pasiva.

—¿Te atreves a coquetearle a mi marido? ¡Eres un…! —Sin embargo, su atención se posó sobre el librero del comedor—. Eres un… —El corazón le arremetió con violencia dentro del pecho al ver decenas de sus manuscritos acomodados en vitrinas—. ¿Eres un fan? —El rostro del moreno se incineró.

—Es una manera un poco vergonzosa de ser descubierto. —Las piernas le tambalearon, las palmas se le llenaron de ansiedad, él fantaseó una infinidad de veces alrededor de su ídolo, no obstante—. ¡Amo tu trabajo! —Esta no era una de ellas. Ahora era Yut-Lung Lee quien había enrojecido.

—¿Q-Qué? —Ver al rompe hogares, con los párpados apretados, con las mejillas rosadas y una reverencia de pura devoción removió una escalofriante satisfacción en él—. ¡No! ¡Esto no debería ser así! —La pataleta fue inminente. Porque esta situación era ridícula.

Él irrumpió para confrontar a su rival amoroso e inyectarle veneno hasta que renunciase a la editorial, él se preparó para destrozar a la pequeña luz que estaba arrasando con la sublime soledad en los ojos de la bestia, él necesitaba limpiar esa asquerosa mancha por la que los medios lo rebajaron de su altar. ¡Él quería destruir a esta basura! Ese niño no era más que un escritor de cuarta.

—Amo tus trabajos. —¿Entonces por qué diablos su pulso parecía haber enloquecido?

—Gracias. —De repente se sentía extrañamente cohibido y apenado por el espectáculo que acababa de armar.

—¿Quieres tomar té? Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo. —La sinceridad que desprendió la sonrisa del japonés lo hizo pensar que se había ahogado en un vaso de agua.

—Té de jazmín con un toque de menta estará bien.

¿Él amaba a Ash Lynx? Claro que no, el mero pensamiento le revolvía las entrañas, ese matrimonio era una guerra perpetua entre agua y aceite, él solía apreciar al americano como amigo, incluso llegó a considerarlo alguien valioso en las espinas de la remembranza, sin embargo, el estúpido no solo aceptó ese maldito matrimonio sino que se atrevió a quitarle el control que por herencia le correspondía. Él lo aborrecía, por eso juró destruir a su pequeño girasol hasta que el dorado se quebrase en negro, no obstante, la ingenuidad que fulguraba dentro de esos ojos cafés le fue tan familiar que acabó paralizado. Porque él también amó la escritura con esa desquiciada intensidad.

—¿Quieres endulzante? —El moreno le acercó una delicada taza de porcelana antes de acomodarse a su lado, el apartamento no tenía mucho para divagar y el silencio lo había puesto nervioso.

—No, debo cuidar mi figura. —Lo desvergonzado de la carcajada le rebalsó la paciencia—. ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —Eiji se apretó el vientre con fuerza.

—Pareces un modelo y dices eso, lo siento pero no creo que te debas preocupar. —La sangre le hirvió. ¿Cuándo fue la última interacción humana que tuvo sin ser forzado por sus hermanos? Él no lo recordaba, llevaba demasiados años reducido a una marioneta.

—Al menos sabes reconocer la belleza.

—Lo hago. —Sus yemas se deslizaron por los bordes de cerámica—. Yo te debo una disculpa, te la quería dar antes pero no nos conocíamos. —Yut-Lung Lee parpadeó, atónito. ¿Qué acaso este niño era idiota? Él era quien acababa de irrumpir en su casa para acusarlo por infidelidad—. Lo que hay entre Ash y yo no es eso, no te tienes que preocupar. —La incredulidad le tembló entre las cejas.

—¿En serio? —Él acercó la taza, dejándose embriagar por el sabor a jazmín—. Porque él parece realmente interesado en su secretario. —Ese apodo le destrozó la dignidad, su jefe no lo respetaba.

—Es la verdad.

—Aja. —El sillón se profesó como un abismo.

—Y aunque llegase a pasar. —Sus movimientos se paralizaron frente al asa—. No te tienes que preocupar, yo no haré nada que te pueda lastimar, le tengo demasiado respeto a tu trabajo y a ustedes dos como personas para hacerlo. —Aquellos afilados ojos se detuvieron abruptamente sobre los suyos, la sorpresa entremezclada a esas pupilas fue tan grande que lo hizo ahogarse en su propio pánico—. Solo… —Pero antes de que pudiese seguir, Yut-Lung Lee estalló en carcajadas.

—Te escuchaste tan serio cuando dijiste eso. —Las palabras se le atoraron entre las lágrimas—. Pensé que me dirías algo terrible, no eso. —El japonés abrió la mandíbula una infinidad de veces sin saber qué dejar escapar.

—¿No viniste a decirme eso? —El azabache se relajó contra el sofá.

—Vine a hacerlo pero no imaginé que serías así. —El puchero de Eiji lo llenó de satisfacción, molestarlo era divertido.

—¿Así como?

—Como un pequeño conejo, adorable y suave. —La tensión en el ambiente se disipó ante tan vulnerable mirada, sus yemas se deslizaron por sus mechones de seda—. No es como si me importara de todas maneras, lo nuestro es solo un matrimonio por apariencia, ni siquiera tengo sentimientos positivos por Ash. —La sinceridad con la que musitó aquello le pareció tan bruta que le dibujó una sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco eres lo que esperaba. —Esa confesión paralizó su corazón—. He amado tus libros desde que tengo memoria, fue por ti que me enamoré de la literatura y me inspiré para ser escritor. —La intensidad en esos ojos cafés centelló entre el vapor del té—. Siempre quise saber la clase de persona que se ocultaba detrás de un talento tan abrumador pero eres mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba. —Su mente se apagó.

—¿Q-Qué? —Porque esa confesión fue inconcebible.

—Sé que solo viniste a acusarme por ser un roba maridos pero me hizo muy feliz conocerte, suena un poco tonto cuando lo digo en voz alta. —La mirada de Eiji fue tan adorable que solo pudo ser descrita como vergonzosa—. Pero tus historias me sacaron de un lugar bastante oscuro.

—Yo…

—Gracias por escribirlas. —Esa fue la gota que rebalsó su vaso.

—Esto es demasiado.

Para poder vencer a sus hermanos y aplastar el ego de Ash Lynx él se tuvo que arrancar la humanidad. Aunque amaba las letras estas eran su jaula, el único retazo de fragilidad que lo retenía, una parte asquerosa y débil de la que aún no se podía deshacer. Él tuvo que abatir para no ser subestimado, él fue forzado a renunciar al amor cuando esa cadena le fue puesta en el dedo, él ni siquiera podía hablar de eso con Shorter porque sabía el caos que desataría. Él se hundió en los cojines. Esta soledad era demasiado dolorosa. Ni siquiera cuando niño le permitieron hacer amigos para no manchar su apellido. ¿Qué tan humano podía ser si lo educaron monstruos?

—Hay un lazo que nosotros no podemos romper, que nos tiene entre la espada y la pared. —Su atención pendió hacia el techo del apartamento—. Tenemos una deuda que saldar antes de destruirnos, así es como funciona esto.

—No tiene que ser así. —Él lo interrumpió.

—Yo… —La humedad en sus ojos se volvió insoportable—. Me siento solo. —El corazón del japonés se estrujó, la desesperanza que danzaba en los ojos de Yut-Lung Lee era tan diferente a la tragedia de esos jades—. Shorter es mi único apoyo pero no puedo mantenerlo cerca, estoy siendo egoísta. —Sin embargo, a la vez le resultó similar.

—Oye.

—Al final todos escogen el lado de Ash y me abandonan. —¿Cuándo se volvió tan patético? A la mierda, ya le daba igual.

—Tú… —El moreno tomó un profundo bocado de coraje—. ¿Quieres venir de vez en cuando acá? Tengo todos tus libros. —El azabache se retiró el antebrazo de la frente, confundido—. Y películas, también hay té, si te gustó este te agradaran los otros sabores. —La boca le tembló—. O podemos jugar lotería o tejer suéteres. —Él maldijo internamente al rubio por meterle esas ideas en la cabeza. El más joven estalló en carcajadas.

—De verdad eres un caso. —A diferencia de su primera risa esta se escuchó mucho más despejada y bonita, casi le pareció genuina—. ¿Estás tratando de coquetear conmigo?

—¡No! —El rostro se le calentó con violencia—. ¡Estoy tratando de ser tu amigo! —Cuando contempló el brillo ingenuo en esos grandes ojos cafés, él pudo entender la razón por la que su marido lo atesoraba—. Solo si quieres.

—No es mi panorama más interesante. —Él se inclinó hacia la mesita para servirse más té—. Pero te haré el honor.

_Con el caer de la noche la luna le suplicó a las estrellas, deseando que la soledad no fuese más que un brillo plateado entre las letras que el alma no consumó._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me da mucha risa como la lección que dejo en mis historias es: El amor apendeja, perdón, pero estás cosas pasan solas en la trama. Genio me dicen.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo y el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en algunas semanas.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	10. Capítulo 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Retomando el curso natural de las actualizaciones, henos acá dejando detrás ese desastre de febrero, muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—Esto es terrible. —Yut-Lung Lee arrojó el manuscrito hacia la mesa, sus piernas se deslizaron hacia el sillón, el vapor del té lo había intoxicado.

—¡No seas tan duro con él!

—No, está bien. —Él quiso pretender con una sonrisa, sin embargo, Sing podía leer las grietas de su confianza con una desfallecida transparencia—. Necesito escucharlo. —Aquel delicado perfume de jazmín fue un contraste violento para lo hosco de Nueva York.

—¿No se supone que Blanca es de los mejores editores en el negocio? —Él se presionó el ceño para clamar por paciencia—. Hizo un trabajo bastante mediocre ayudándote, con razón esto fracasó. —El filo en esas palabras le desgarró el corazón.

—Nunca confié en ese sujeto. —El japonés alzó una ceja, divertido. Su mejor amigo se esmeraba en justificar sus fracasos para proteger aquella crisálida de pasión, se lo agradecía—. No me mires así, es la verdad. —Las mejillas le cosquillearon ante la suavidad que esos grandes ojos cafés le obsequiaron, él se tuvo que sentar para no caer.

—Pero supongo que esto se puede salvar. —El joven novelista volvió a repasar las letras de la portada—. Tal vez tienes talento para este negocio.

—¿De verdad? —Las orejas le calcinaron ante tan infantil mohín. ¿Qué le pasaba a este sujeto? Las últimas semanas no había hecho más que visitar su apartamento para insultar su trabajo y aun así él lo recibía con esta tonta expresión, sus yemas se crisparon contra la cubierta.

—Sí. —Él enfocó su atención en el estante sagrado con sus propios manuscritos, la boca se le secó. Él _realmente_ había querido odiar a este aspirante, sin embargo, no era justo herir al ingenuo con tan mortíferas espinas—. Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso si estás interesado.

—¿Por qué tu repentino interés en Eiji? —No culpaba a este sujeto por desconfiar de él, después de todo se encargó de aborrecerlo con una locura ciega y el despecho a flor de piel—. Pensé que no te agradaba la competencia.

—Él no me llega ni a los talones. —Él se mordió la lengua, maldiciendo su brutalidad—. Sin ofender.

—No lo hace.

—Solo… —Él acunó la taza antes de embriagarse con el jazmín—. No lo sé. —Él no le diría lo mucho que se parecía a cuando él empezó en esta empresa. A pesar de la adversidad una despampanante lozanía seguía intacta en este novato, esa persistencia era admirable.

Aunque encerrarse en una botella de rencor era su cábala, la inocencia era un arma de destrucción masiva. Hacer un amigo bajo el susurro de la libertad no solo era una manera de desobedecer a sus hermanos sino que era un respiro para recuperarse a sí mismo. Él ya había olvidado lo emocionante que fue escribir aquel trabajo, las lágrimas que tiñeron la almohada, las promesas con las que Shorter construyó un refugio para ellos dos, los alaridos descorazonados del rechazo. Eran detalles ínfimos que él se permitió olvidar y este chico estaba trayendo de regreso. Sin importar lo mucho que aborreciese esta competencia con su marido no era justo desquitarse con un inocente, además en algún momento ellos fueron confidentes. Él no lo admitiría, sin embargo, era agradable volverse a encontrar con tan magnética sonrisa. Ash Lynx era un hombre sumamente hermoso, que siempre anduviese con esa mueca severa era un trago amargo de crueldad. Se alegraba por él.

—La otra semana te puedo dar más detalles sobre las correcciones. —Pero por supuesto él no se lo diría, Yut-Lung Lee tenía una reputación que mantener, qué terrible sería si el público se enterase de lo frágil que era su alma—. Ahora debo irme fuera de la ciudad por algunos días.

—¿Pero vas a volver? —Él tuvo que disimular una risita satisfecha detrás del vapor, era reconfortante que lo estuviesen esperando.

—Claro que sí. —Sing rodó los ojos, la presencia del novelista le resultaba extrañaba, no obstante, el fulgor que esos dos compartían era especial—. Espero que hayan comprado más té para cuando regrese.

—Deberías pagarnos por lo mucho que comes. —Él chasqueó la lengua, indignado por semejante insulto.

—¡No seas grosero, Sing! —El nombrado sonrió con altanería tras ver apenada a tan imponente belleza, en el fondo ese sujeto no daba tanto miedo, él era exageradamente delicado para recordarle a una víbora venenosa.

—No te preocupes Eiji. —Ellos habían desarrollado la extraña costumbre de molestarse—. Algunos no tienen la clase suficiente a pesar de trabajar en empresas renombradas. —El más alto le sacó la lengua, eso fue el colmo para su paciencia. ¡Bien! Si antes quería amigos ya tenía suficientes, estos dos lo dejaban agotado—. ¿También irás a trabajar?

—Ash me invitó a su casa. —Sus propias palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, la mandíbula le tembló—. Solo si te parece bien. —Él se había prometido no lastimarlo, sin embargo, acá estaba, dejándose llevar por los instintos más bajos que adormecían su cordura. Aquella beldad fatídica no hizo más que regalarle una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Él es tu jefe, ¿no?

—Pero no iré por trabajo, me invitó como un amigo. —Esa sinceridad fue su bengala en un océano de brea—. Si te incomoda no lo haré. —Aunque el japonés sabía que no tenía la confianza necesaria para musitarle estas palabras, lastimar a quien coloreó inspiración donde rompían las tormentas no era una opción.

—Eres un chico transparente, ¿lo sabes? —Yut-Lung Lee jamás se atrevería a sincerarse acerca de su relación con el lince de Nueva York, no obstante, era un alivio que alguien hubiese desmoronado sus barreras.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Porque sí, odiar a la muñeca vacía que Dino Golzine había forjado no borraba los años de risas que compartieron.

—Que puede ser peligroso. —Después de todo él se enamoró de la escritura gracias a un libro que Ash Lynx le regaló—. Espero que lo sepa valorar. —¿Por qué debía mentirse? Él era un sentimental. Su atención regresó a esa reluciente vitrina con sus éxitos, tal vez su bloqueo de escritor no era más que una excusa para no enfrentarse a sí mismo.

—Yue… —La dulzura que desprendieron esos ojos lo paralizó, el color era hipnótico, casi amatista—. No te metas en problemas mientras vas de viaje. —El nombrado carcajeó.

—Esa debería ser mi línea, te las has arreglado para salir más veces que yo en los diarios. —Esa era la única fuga en su barco de papel, a Yut-Lung Lee le aterraba la reacción que sus hermanos pudiesen tener si se enteraban de estos encuentros clandestinos. Esos monstruos jamás le enseñaron a amar. ¿Cómo ser un _humano_ si estaba vacío? ¿Cómo perderse en la pasión si lo habían drenado?

—Lo siento. —Él negó.

—Ten cuidado. —Él le extendió aquel horrible bolso de Nori Nori como si tuviese algún significado—. Diviértete en tu pijamada, no lo parece pero él ronca bastante. —Debería preocuparle estar enviando a este sujeto con su marido luego de contemplar esa asquerosa mueca enamorada que compartían, sin embargo, ya estaba cansado de esta disputa.

—Gracias. —¿Valía la pena arriesgar su ferviente reputación dejando que esos dos se ahogasen en sus sentimientos? No lo sabía, sin embargo, no era mejor que sus hermanos si su corazón bombeaba veneno.

—Nos vemos cuando regrese. —Él relajó sus hombros, sabiendo que la luna se había esmerado en aborrecer al sol por su fulgor dorado—. Cuida de él mientras no estoy. —Quizás eso mismo había apagado su talento, daba igual, se daría tiempo de pensarlo durante ese dichoso viaje.

—Es una promesa.

Para el japonés esto era un desastre, ese verde tormentoso le resultaba indescriptible, era como si un huracán se encontrase danzando en una tormenta de soledad. Era salvaje, seductor y peligroso, sin embargo, la nitidez que se ocultaba detrás de esa fachada era la que le arrebataba la respiración, disfrutar de su compañía era inevitable. Aslan era mucho más inteligente, grande y fuerte, pero Eiji sentía que debía protegerlo. ¿De qué? Del futuro, de ese destino que lo estaba arrastrando como una inundación.

El viaje en taxi duró una eternidad, aunque no era la primera vez que lo iba a visitar quedarse a dormir lo hizo profesarse como un adolescente hormonal, sus dedos se crisparon contra el bolso, los latidos se le ahogaron en la tráquea, él no quiso comprender aquel violento nerviosismo mientras se perdía en la ventana, tan solo quería verlo.

No estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?

—Y en las últimas noticias del mundo de la farándula volvemos a tener a nuestra pareja favorita como primicia. —Sus cejas se arquearon, la voz de la locutora le martilló la cabeza—. Así es, los rumores acerca de divorcio son cada vez más fuertes desde que el lince de Nueva York fue visto en Winter Village con su secretario.

—¿Q-Qué? —La indiferencia con la que lo estaban tratando sus colegas lo abofeteó.

—El ferviente romance que enamoró a la ciudad se ha visto bastante criticado gracias a este oportunista. —Él se tensó, las fundas de terciopelo se sintieron como vidrio quebrado contra su espalda, el cinturón de seguridad lo sofocó.

—Son solo rumores. —Él se lo musitó destiñendo la remembranza, sin embargo, si hablaban con tanta facilidad acerca de esa relación podía justificar que Yut-Lung Lee lo hubiese venido a confrontar cuando se conocieron.

Esto no era justo.

Ni siquiera supo cuando llegó a su destino, él se limitó a entregarle un billete arrugado al taxista antes de arrastrar sus piernas hacia el penthouse del edificio. Él se llevó la mano hacia el cuello de la camisa para tratar de respirar, sin embargo, una infinidad de pétalos ya se había acribillado en sus pulmones, él _sabía_ que no tenía nada de malo visitar a un amigo, no obstante, la voz de esa locutora rasgó la vela en su buque de papel. Él no debería estar aquí.

—Eiji _._ —Pero apenas sus ojos se encontraron él olvidó lo demás—. Te estaba esperando. —La risa que le regaló fue tan bonita—. ¿No vienes demasiado formal? —¿Por qué todo lo que tenía que ver con Ash Lynx le parecía encantador? El magnetismo era peligroso.

—Lo siento. —El calor le coloreó las mejillas, el vientre le burbujeó—. Supongo que es la costumbre. —Aunque su jefe lucía sumamente atractivo enfundado en un traje de diseñador a él le pareció mucho más seductor admirarlo de esta manera, ese toque casual le quitaba años de encima, la imagen era casi infantil.

—Temía que me dejases plantado. —Apenas se adentró al apartamento aquel masculino perfume lo emborrachó, él sostuvo su bolso como si su cordura dependiese de esa correa—. Luego de poner todas esas calabazas en mi oficina no te podía permitir huir. —La carcajada que retumbó solo lo fastidió.

—¿Las encontraste? —Ese puchero le pareció adorable. Él se apretó el estómago, el bolso se estrelló contra la alfombra mientras las risas le quemaban la garganta—. Perdón, se me olvidó sacarlas. —El orgullo se le hizo trizas ante tan descarada humillación.

—¡Eso fue cruel! —Él estaba seguro de que había enrojecido de pies a cabeza—. Tuve que llamar a Shorter para que las sacara.

—¿Lo hizo? —La boca le tiritó, las cejas se le crisparon.

—Me encerró hasta que llegó Max… —No podía tomarlo en serio como un imponente depredador si le recordaba a un gatito enfurruñado con esa mueca.

—Lo siento, pero eso te pasa por molestarme, yo te lo advertí. —Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona el más joven se habría enfadado—. ¿Entonces vamos a tejer bufandas? Ya sabes, como estoy tan viejo no creo poder soportar más. —Sin embargo, era Eiji Okumura quien se estaba burlando de él.

—¿No me lo vas a perdonar? —El chico con los ojos más bonitos del mundo y el mundo más bonito dentro de ellos, él no podía alzar sus barreras cuando la ternura que suspendía en esas pestañas era infinita, era injusto.

—No lo haré. —A su lado esa niñez robada regresaba con una escalofriante vividez.

—Y yo que había arrendado todos los tomos de plaza sésamo para nosotros dos. —Molestarlo era divertido.

—¡Ash! —Pero cualquier cosa le resultaba tentadora cuando se trataba de él.

—Ponte cómodo, iré a buscar algo para beber. —Los nervios le perforaron los latidos cuando el americano esbozó una sonrisa sensual antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan galante? Ni siquiera estaba en sus planes volverse a enamorar luego de Blanca.

Era una suerte que él _definitivamente_ no le gustase.

La curiosidad lo incitó a repasar el apartamento, la elegancia que chispeó fue arrebatadora, una exquisita combinación entre lujo y modernidad matizó los muebles, una ostentosa lámpara colgaba junto a una decena de diplomas, los adornos eran delicados, la alfombra de piel, este sin duda era el gusto de Yut-Lung Lee, sus zapatos acabaron guiándolo hacia uno de los libreros, él contuvo un grito horrorizado tras encontrarse a los manuscritos de su ídolo maltrechos en los estantes, él los cuidaba detrás de una vitrina, ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar los originales sino era con guantes. ¿Cómo podían ser tan descuidados? Tendrían una severa conversación cuando regresase.

Su atención fue robada por una vieja fotografía oculta bajo los textos, un suspiro pereció entre sus labios luego de contemplar a un pequeño niño con un guante de béisbol junto a un adulto con uniforme deportivo. La efervescencia dentro de su pecho lo desbordó, la ternura que emanaba esa imagen le resultó irreal, él no supo la razón, sin embargo, lo hirió vislumbrar semejante inocencia.

—Ese era Griffin. —El alma se le erizó cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cintura.

—¿Tu hermano mayor? —Él asintió antes de que su mentón cayese sobre el hombro del moreno, contemplar esa fotografía le resultaba doloroso.

—A él le gustaba el béisbol —El aliento de Aslan lo embriagó, el candor fue exquisito contra su cuello—. Era bastante bueno enseñando, él jamás dejó de intentarlo conmigo. —El temblar en su voz lo incitó a sostenerlo—. Hasta que se fue.

—Ash… —El aire le fue arrebatado cuando se volteó y se percató de la cercanía de la que eran mártires—. Creo que deberías hablar con Yue sobre esto. —El nombrado parpadeó perplejo ante el repentino apodo cariñoso que su marido recibió—. Él podría comprender si lo supiera.

—Se han vuelto amigos bastante rápido. —Sus respiraciones se entrelazaron, su espalda chocó contra el librero, lo único que les impedía perecer en ese abrazo era aquella delicada fotografía.

—Él necesitaba uno. —La curiosidad que chispeó en esos jades lo mareó—. Yo también.

—Estoy un poco celoso. —Él le acomodó un mechón, aquel esponjoso cabello le encantaba, le parecía una combinación mortífera con tan bonitas facciones—. Él tiene un nombre cariñoso y yo no. —El rubor se le extendió hacia las orejas.

—¡Eres mi jefe! No te pondré uno.

—Pero yo sí te puse uno, _onii-chan._ —Ese puchero lo embelesó—. No existe la línea profesional entre nosotros dos si me aterrorizaste con calabazas. —Él se dejó envolver dentro de aquellos fornidos brazos.

—Tienes razón. —Eiji delineó aquella imagen con una ternura abrumadora—. Supongo que me gusta tu nombre, por eso no te he dado un apodo.

—¿Mi nombre? —Con sus yemas él repasó al niño perdido otra vez.

—Sí. —Sus brazos comenzaron a flaquear alrededor de tan definida cintura—. Aslan Jade Callenreese. —Su nombre volvió a cobrar sentido cuando él lo musitó—. ¿Qué significa? —¿Por qué todo se profesaba tan real junto a este chico?

—Es una antigua palabra para orar en hebreo, significa amanecer ya que nací al alba. —La nostalgia se fundió con la pasión.

—¿Y el segundo nombre? —El pecho le martilló, sus dedos se crisparon contra los bordes de la libertad, las pupilas le ardieron, le costó tragar.

—Jade, la joya. —¿Por qué era tan fácil confiarle este retazo de fragilidad? Él sabía que era imperdonable mostrar debilidad ante Dino Golzine, sin embargo, este chico había plantado girasoles entre las grietas de su corazón.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije. —Ahora le era inevitable aspirar tan devastadora calidez—. Cualquier apodo que te ponga arruinará eso. —Él se aferró con fuerza al japonés, deseando poderle arrebatar este trozo de realidad al tiempo—. ¿Ash? —Él lo sostuvo como si su misma vida dependiese de este momento.

—No es nada. —Pero últimamente de esa manera se sentía—. Solo me mareé. —Aunque estaba acostumbrado a ser un mero reflejo esparcido en el suelo, era aterrador que alguien lo estuviese ayudando a recolectar sus fragmentos, ni siquiera recordaba cómo lucía antes de que el odio lo consumiera.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —Él no tuvo que pedírselo para que lo rodease, el desenfreno que esos latidos murmuraron fue un faro en su tempestad.

—No. —Anhelar el amor era un dilema que no se podía permitir—. Solo déjame estar así un poco más. —Había luchado _demasiado_ tiempo para derrotar a esos repugnantes recuerdos, sin embargo, acá estaba, cayéndose a pedazos entre esas delicadas manos.

—Bien. —La suavidad lo derritió—. Estoy a tu lado.

Aunque sentarse a ver Star Wars con su jefe debería ponerlo nervioso él estaba demasiado fascinado por la manera en que esas doradas pestañas se bamboleaban bajo la oscuridad del cuarto mientras Luke Skywalker luchaba. La belleza de Aslan era sublime, ese suéter de cuello negro era un contraste violento para su piel de porcelana, él era su fantasía homosexual de adolescente, el chico por el que seguramente hubiese babeado en secreto. Podría haberle salido humo de las orejas por tan inapropiados pensamientos, sin embargo, la elegancia con la que estaba bebiendo cerveza lo atrapó. ¿Fue buena idea aceptar esta invitación? ¿Cómo pasaría la noche si el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle en la tráquea?

En algún momento de la película el rubio le acarició el muslo, el toque fue magnético, un brazo lo había rodeado por la espalda para que sus hombros se rozasen, la electricidad fue sofocante, la tensión inquebrantable. Él no pudo seguir respirando, estaban muy cerca en ese gigantesco sillón, las piernas se le crisparon, él se mordió la boca, aborreciéndose por deleitarse bajo semejantes caricias. Se prometió mostrarle el significado de un verdadero amigo, debía portarse como un incondicional, no calentarse por su jefe, sin importar lo atractivo que este fuese o lo mucho que _no_ le gustaba. 

—Deberíamos hacer una fiesta de disfraces en la empresa. —El ronroneo del más joven se le derritió en la oreja—. Tú podrías ir de la princesa Leia y yo de Han Solo. —Las cejas le palpitaron frente a esa socarrona mueca.

—O tú podrías ser la princesa Leia y yo Han Solo. —Él bufó antes de ofrecerle una lata de cerveza—. También podrías ir de enfermera, apuesto que te queda bien el uniforme. —Aunque el envase estaba frío el roce de dedos le quemó.

—No sabía que tenías esa clase de fetiches, _onii-chan_. —Sus puños se tensaron alrededor de la lata—. Espero que los demás no se enteren o te verán como un pervertido en la empresa.

—¡Tú empezaste! —La carcajada de Ash lo hizo encogerse en el sillón—. Tienes razón, deberíamos hacer una fiesta temática, habrían calabazas por doquier. —El más joven palideció, él sonrió con satisfacción.

—No te atreverías.

—¿Me quieres poner a prueba? —Él quiso reír, sin embargo, esos feroces jades lo volvieron prisionero.

—No. —Él perdió el aliento cuando Aslan le acarició la mejilla, un mechón de cabello fue acomodado detrás de su oreja con una impresionante suavidad—. No me atrevería. —El pulso le retumbó en los tímpanos, la sangre le hirvió.

—Ash… —Sus piernas se redujeron a veleros de papel, él no soportaba que lo vislumbrase con semejante dulzura. Porque si lo seguía tocando de esta manera él pensaría que era especial—. Deberíamos seguir viendo la película. —Y qué terrible sería aceptar eso cuando le gustaba tanto.

—Deberíamos. —Él apretó los párpados con fuerza, no era justo, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de recomponerse y él ya lo estaba destrozando—. Pero estoy mirando algo mucho más hermoso justo en estos momentos. —Él se inclinó, los cojines rechinaron con el movimiento.

—Eso casi suena como un coqueteo. —Él se deslizó hacia su mentón para acercarlo.

—Pero Eiji… —El candor se le agolpó en la cordura, la sensación fue chispeante—. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. —Los latidos cesaron—. Es lo que he estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo. —Sus labios se acercaron.

—No deberías. —Sus narices se rozaron.

—Si piensas de esa manera. —Él lo sometió bajo tan delicadas caricias—. ¿Por qué pareciera que estás esperando algo?

—A-Ash… —Antes de que la estática explotase él soltó la lata de metal para que la cerveza se derramase encima del más joven—. ¡Lo siento! —Él se levantó para tratarlo de limpiar, sin embargo, sus frentes acabaron chocando por la brusquedad del movimiento.

—Los japoneses se disculpan demasiado. —Una sonrisa traviesa pendió en el marfil—. No fue tu culpa, no te preocupes.

—Puedo limpiarlo.

—¿Serás mi sirvienta? —Las mejillas le ardieron—. Solo bromeaba, pero si necesito darme una ducha, no quiero apestar el resto de la semana. —Él se levantó del sofá, tratando de sacudirse la cerveza del suéter.

—T-Tienes razón. —El escarlata se agolpó con violencia tras contemplar lo masculina que era la silueta del americano empapada.

—¿Quieres acompañarme y comprobar si soy rubio ahí abajo?

—¡Ash! —Esa carcajada le erizó los nervios.

—Valía la pena preguntar. —Con un guiño descarado él desapareció hacia el baño.

Eiji dejó que su espalda cayese sobre los cojines, el aroma de la cerveza le había revuelto las entrañas, él se tuvo que limpiar el sudor de la frente para recomponerse, sus dedos se posaron en sus labios, haberlo tenido tan cerca hizo que su mente comenzase a correr al revés. Él sacó su celular, los mensajes del ruso se habían acumulado en su bandeja de entrada, no podía seguir aplazando las cosas solo porque le incomodaban, no era justo, sin embargo, tampoco le parecía correcto despedazar la mísera confianza que le quedaba para tener una conversación forzada y pretender que las cosas seguían bien.

No, no podían ser amigos si habían terminado.

Sí, él lo resentía por abandonarlo tan descaradamente luego de jurarle amor eterno.

Tal vez le gustaba alguien más pero no tenía el coraje para aceptarlo porque la relación que había forjado con el lince de Nueva York era tan _diferente_ , sabía que no se parecían, sin embargo, él sentía que lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Un golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, él quiso ignorarlo, no obstante, la insistencia lo puso ansioso, él se resignó a encaminarse hacia el baño.

—¡Ash! ¡Hay alguien llamando al apartamento!

—¿Qué? —La ducha se cortó—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Alguien está buscándote afuera, parece importante. —La puerta se abrió, el rostro le hirvió. Claro que el universo lo odiaba lo suficiente para mostrarle esto—. Y-Yo… —Contemplar al imponente Ash Lynx empapado con solo una toalla enrollada a su cintura, con las gotas cayendo desde sus cabellos hacia su pecho como cristales era el sueño húmedo de todo adolescente.

—Vaya, así que aceptaste mi invitación para unirte. —La sangre le burbujeó, hasta las orejas se le tiñeron con violencia—. ¿Entonces vas a entrar?

—¡No es eso! —Su sonrisa, ¡Dios! Esto no era justo—. Hay alguien llamando a tu puerta, parece importante. —Que le acariciase la nuca fue un golpe de electricidad directo a su columna vertebral.

—Seguramente es Shorter o Max. —El vapor entremezclado con el shampoo lo intoxicó—. Ellos suelen venirme a dejar trabajo porque les encanta fastidiarme.

—Ya veo. —Esa risa coqueta lo sacó de su trance.

—¿Puedes irlo a recibir tú? No quiero lidiar con ellos en mi día libre.

—Sí. —¿Pero qué acababa de pasar? Era como si esa seductora voz le hubiese apagado la razón antes de cerrarle la puerta, él se aflojó el cuello de la camisa, sabiendo que esto era un problema. Era peligroso quedarse a solas. 

Aún confundido él se las arregló para caminar hacia la entrada del apartamento, apenas tiró del pomo la puerta arremetió contra su nariz para que cayese hacia el suelo, él alzó el mentón, un llamativo mohicano púrpura lo dejó boquiabierto, aunque jamás se habían presentado formalmente sabían quiénes eran. El moreno palideció al haber empujado a tan adorable chico gracias a su falta de tacto, este no era su día, si su mejor amigo le hubiese respondido el celular no habría tenido que soportar los quejidos de Max, además que Yut-Lung Lee se fuese de viaje solo empeoró su humor.

—Lo lamento. —Él le ofreció una palma—. Pensé que eras Ash. —Bastó un tirón para que se volviese a poner de pie. 

—No te preocupes, asumí que sería de esa manera. —El más alto se acarició la nuca, apenado. Esta era una terrible primera impresión para quien le robaba suspiros a tan imponente felino—. Soy Eiji Okumura por cierto, creo que no nos habían presentado.

—Shorter Wong. —Un apretón de manos nervioso fue intercambiado—. ¿Puedes entregarle esto? —Un pendrive le fue extendido—. Y de paso convencerlo para que lo haga.

—Es terco, ¿verdad? —El quejido del más alto fue estridente.

—Más cuando se trata de Dino Golzine, pero la fundación solicitó estos documentos con urgencia. —La sangre se le heló tras escuchar ese nombre.

—Lo entiendo. —Pero no era verdad.

—¿Qué haces en su casa? —Él bajó el mentón, profesándose juzgado—. ¡No! ¡No lo dije como reproche! Pero ese sujeto nunca invita a nadie, de hecho se la pasa cambiando las cerraduras para que no lo molestemos.

—Él me invitó a pasar el fin de semana. —La picardía en esa mueca lo hizo enrojecer.

—¿Eso hizo? —Aunque era divertido poder contemplar al lince de Nueva York suspirar como virgen era mucho más gracioso ver a este chico balbucear ruborizado.

—Somos amigos. —¿Cómo un conejo se las había ingeniado para domarlo? No lo sabía, sin embargo, desde que contrató al japonés Ash Lynx se había vuelto más humano, el chico que conoció en la correccional juvenil cada día quemaba con mayor vividez en esa oficina.

—Me sorprende que lo soportes por voluntad, tiene un carácter terrible. —Él le golpeó la espalda con una confianza no jurada.

—Pensé que estarías con Yue. —Ese nombre lo paralizó.

—¿C-Cómo? —Al parecer Eiji Okumura era un personaje al que había subestimado.

—Él habla bastante de ti, asumí que irían juntos fuera de la ciudad. —Él relajó los hombros, claro que quería huir con esa fatídica belleza de las garras de la crueldad.

—Sus hermanos no lo dejaron. —Pero la realidad era diferente. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto musitarlo? Esta era la verdad—. Lo voy a extrañar. —Él no quería lastimar a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, los sentimientos que guardaba por Yut-Lung Lee le estaban desgarrando la garganta.

—Lamento que las cosas sean de esta manera. —Si este chico era capaz de acercarse a ambos tal vez podía convencerlos para que hablasen y acabasen con este ciclo de destrucción mutua.

—¿Shorter? —El nombrado contuvo un grito, el infame lince no era más que un gatito doméstico con el cabello mojado, la suavidad en su expresión fue atronadora, la ternura en su sonrisa irreal—. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? Vamos a ordenar algo para comer. —La mirada que esos dos intercambiaron lo hizo profesarse como la tercera rueda. Vaya, sí tenían algo _especial_.

—No me gustaría interrumpir su cita. —Así que los chismes sí eran verdad, él sonrió, sabiendo que sus emociones no estaban quebradas. Quizás era momento de hablar con sinceridad.

—¡No es una cita! —Al menos su mejor amigo parecía feliz, eso era suficiente por ahora.

—Le entregué la información a tu novio, mándala pronto o tendrás a Max en tu puerta. —Él chasqueó la lengua antes de asentir.

—Deja de preocuparte o te quedarás calvo. —Con un flojo gesto de manos ellos se despidieron.

Ash dejó el pendrive sobre la mesa, odiaba esa maldita fundación, sin embargo, esa era su carta secreta para manipular a Dino Golzine. Debía hacerlo por Griffin, no podía dejarlo a merced de esos psicópatas luego de haberle vendido su alma al diablo, él regresó al sillón, el aroma rancio de la cerveza le cosquilleó bajo la nariz, sus palmas se empaparon de ansiedad. De repente la idea de aplastar a su esposo con otro escritor le pareció estúpida.

—¿Estás bien? —En medio de esa tormenta, él lo encontró—. No pareces muy emocionado con hacer el trabajo. —Él no quería esto, no necesitaba de una presunta debilidad.

—No. —Sin embargo, no lo podía evitar—. Estoy cansado de hacer el trabajo sucio para él. —Su atención se enfocó en ese recuerdo manchado. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar esa fotografía antes de que Eiji la alzase. ¿Estaría decepcionado de la clase de hombre que era? Tenía fama, poder y dinero.

—Ash… —Pero nada de eso le importaba—. Puede que no entienda bien lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos. —Porque la única persona por la que su corazón sollozaba se encontraba justo al frente de él—. Solo… —Mirándolo como si lo amase—. Estoy a tu lado.

—Lo sé. —Haciéndole creer en finales felices mientras contaban estrellas en barcos de papel—. Gracias. —Él se relajó bajo la dulzura de esos toques—. ¿Entonces viste si era rubio ahí abajo?

—Lo eres. —El rubor lo abofeteó.

—¡Eiji! —Él se abalanzó para hacerle cosquillas como venganza, las risas llenaron la habitación.

—¡Tú me preguntaste! —Más que gustoso el japonés se las devolvió. Poderse sentir así, actuar como si fuese un niño, no tenía precio que alguien acunase este retazo de fragilidad.

Él tragó con dificultad, los cojines cayeron hacia algún lugar del suelo, él lo tenía acorralado entre el sofá y su pecho, sus brazos lo habían encerrado durante esa infantil disputa, sus rodillas se deslizaron entre las piernas del japonés, la cercanía en sus rostros los embriagó. La expectación con la que esos grandes ojos cafés lo contemplaron fue abrumadora, su flequillo se deslizó por esas oscuras pestañas, sus narices se rozaron, él saboreó con lentitud las chispas, hasta las orejas le habían enrojecido bajo la humedad, el estruendo de sus latidos fue insoportable.

—Eiji… —El nombrado perdió el aliento—. ¿No quieres que te responda ahora? —Él le acarició el mentón sabiendo que ya no podía ocultarlo más. Este chico no solo le gustaba.

—¿Responder a qué? —No, él estaba enamorado.

—Me preguntaste por quien me quería divorciar, ¿verdad? —El magnetismo que rebosaron esos jades convirtió al aire en redundante, sus caricias fueron peligrosas, sus dedos se entrelazaron en el sillón.

—Lo hice. —Él se inclinó—. Pero me da miedo saberlo. —Aquello lo desconcertó, él presionó sus párpados, sus yemas se contrajeron en el pecho de Aslan.

—¿Por qué? —Aquellas curvas pestañas develaron una noche estrellada, él era tan tentador.

—Porque si seguimos de esta manera te terminaré besando. —Él dejó que esos fornidos brazos lo sostuviesen, el roce lo envenenó—. Si haces esto no podremos retroceder, Ash.

—Lo sé. —Sus palmas descendieron desde su cuello hacia su pecho—. Lo siento. —Él enredó sus dedos en esos mechones abenuz, el japonés lo miró asustado antes de acabar con la distancia y dejar que lo besara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte de mi vida se llama paz mental, me divertí mucho sacando este capítulo porque era uno de los que más quería escribir, no podía más con la tensión entre ellos dos, mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer, nos vemos en un par de semanas.
> 
> ¡Cuidense!

**Author's Note:**

> Ni el pequeño prologo salió como lo tenía en mi mente, pero bueno. Si alguien llegó hasta aquí lo agradezco muchísimo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y acá damos inicio a temporada de enredos amorosos, drama, romance y más cosas extrañas.  
> Muchas gracias.


End file.
